The New World
by justforme83
Summary: Post-Brave New World. A possible direction for Claire's journey after her leap from the Ferris Wheel. Her relationships around her rapidly change as the world becomes a harsh place for Specials. Her life becomes filled with loss, revenge, and conflicting moments of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever. I do not own the rights to Heroes or anything. Please be gentle in the comments. thanks.

It had been exactly three months since Claire took that faithful step off the Ferris Wheel. She was now staring herself in the mirror, in the Petrelli Estate's hallway, wondering about her recent choices. Her eyes looked slightly tired, but was transfixed on finding a flaw on her never changing face. Her fateful fall had lead her into her father's shoes, but had the direction similar to her Uncle Peter's heart. Dressed like a politician, smooth as a speaker, but showcasing her compassion for the world on a daily basis. She smoothed out her gold, sparkle top and adjusted her jeans. Her revelation to the world had placed her at the head of the Specials. A diplomat, handling the Public Affairs whenever involved with Specials. She walked a little taller these days, knowing that her choice opened the door for all Specials.

At first, there was anger and fear from the general public, but the mass amount of Specials coming forward seemed to have calmed the storm. Athletes, Celebrities, and Politicians stepped forward with special abilities. The ease of transition was so fast for the public that there is now merely a fasciation with Specials. Every Sunday, 60 Minutes dedicates an additional hour to abilities all around the world and how it helps communities. Whenever Claire lost her nerve or doubted herself, she thought of Peter. His support withstood everyone else's. With these thoughts, Claire stared harder at herself, searching for an imperfection in her flawless skin. She had finally taken a moment to take a breath. She was selected by Specials to represent all of them at the United Nations, Congress, Parliament and wherever the voice of Specials was needed. She was the Special and she shook the self-doubt again. Claire barely had time to breath and actually recall all that had happened before, but never forgetting the people she had lost. Claire was finding her place and it finally felt good. She softened her scrutinizing glare and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was finally right, she finally made her own choice and no one had paid for it.

"Claire? Where are you?" She heard Peter's voice down the hall and she shuffled quickly down to the dining room. The room was full of the people she had been on so many adventures with. Hiro, Ando, Peter, Emma, her grandmother, Matt and his family were all seated at a fully decorated dining table to enjoy a celebratory meal. A moment to reflect on their happiness and the peace with the Specials. Claire noticed two chairs empty, one for her father and one for someone who could ruin her mood with a mere appearance of just a eyebrow hair. She pouted quietly to herself and forced a huge smile for everyone. It was a time to be grateful, not poisonous, and seated herself next to Peter. Her Grandmother sat at the head of the table, cheerful and laughing. Claire had never seen her so calm, but the world was at peace for once. Her Grandmother's dreams did not haunt her, but comforted her. Everyone spoke cheerfully of how tasty the meal smelled and waited patiently for the late guests. Peter turned to Claire.

"Claire, I am so glad that you were able to take time to have dinner with all of us. We just thought it be fitting to end our journeys together with joy than almost impending chaos, like before."

He gave her that half-smug smile. Reminded her of a young Rocky.

"You know I would drop anything for Emma and you, plus I agree that doors are closing quickly. We have to tell each other goodbye as we move on with our potentially happy lives." She looked at Hiro and Ando. Traveling to just visit a handful of friends in the States must have been difficult, even with special powers. Matt and his family were making a move to Chicago. Matt had taken the role of Police Chief in one of the toughest parts of the city. The section gladly picked Matt, with his abilities on his resume, knowing he would get the job done. Matt and Janice seemed at ease. No more hidden lies and a world wide open for their son, who was currently turning the electric fire on and off with his giggles. Hiro and Ando giggling along with him.

"Potentially Happy? Be optimistic for once, PLEASE. For your Old Uncle."

"I am optimistic! I just have to be cautious, you never know what might show up. And you are not Old, just getting chunky." Claire smiled evilly, knowing how untrue the statement was, but knew he would react. She patted his stomach. Emma evilly laughed and acted as if Claire told the truth.

"CHUNKY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Peter, dear, You need to watch those carbs."

Angela butted in quickly. Being suddenly stern.

She winked at Claire.

Claire nearly choked on her water and laughed loudly with the table. Who had all been captivated by Peter's growing annoyance of being picked on. He eventually broke into his half-smug smile and laughed as well.

"Well, CLAIRE, it is good to see you laugh."

Just as Peter said that her smile dropped and was replaced by a constrained sneer. Sylar walked into the room, bearing a large bottle of wine and an apologetic face for his lateness. Everyone greeted him with friendly hellos and even hugs, but Claire noticed the caution in Matt's face almost equal to hers. Matt and Claire had both had their lives personally altered due to Sylar's involvement and their forgiveness was not as quick as the others. Watching Sylar joke with Ando about a cartoon and tease Hiro about his haircut made her want to vomit, but it was the last time she would have to see him again. Claire turned her attention to her Grandmother, who motioned everyone to be silent and to sit.

"Sorry Everyone, but I believe Noah will not make it to dinner, let us begin. Peter, do you want to say anything?" Claire winced at the mention of Noah. He hadn't spoken to her since her plunge. He spent years preventing any kind of reveal, and she destroyed years of his protection in seconds. She shifted towards Peter to listen to his speech. She felt Sylar's eyes on her and she whipped her head to glare at him, but he had already averted his eyes.

"Uhhh...Sure, Well first, Thank You everyone for being here and making an effort for this dinner. We have all been through so much together. Pain, suffering, sleepless nights and adventures. I, well, my family and I, felt that we needed to have our last goodbyes as a group. It seems our lives are headed in separate ways and closure to Us would be fitting. Now, We can all see each other, but I think an event to mark our accomplishments fighting for the good of the world. It should be done with laughs and good food. Let's Eat!"

Claire shot Sylar a nasty look when Peter mentioned fighting for the good, but his eyes were transfixed on her Uncle. He always avoided her eyes and kept at smart distance from her. She had the habit of stabbing him. She hoped that was a strong reason he kept her distance. She hoped he feared her. Watching Peter and Sylar interact made her sick to her stomach. Their friendship bothered her terribly, but thankfully her traveling and priorities allowed her to not dwell on their friendship. She could not and did not believe he had truly changed. Claire didn't understand her grandmother's acceptance as well. It was a strained acceptance, by the way she watched her grandmother talk to him or look at him. It always seemed like she was hoping he turned back into Nathan. Sylar tended to have certain mannerisms that would either make Peter happy or uncomfortable in a heartbeat. Maybe Angela saw more of Nathan than Sylar these days as well. Claire realized she was glaring for a bit too long when Ando waved in front of her face from across the table. He was seated next to a visibly uncomfortable Sylar, who was staring straight into his food. Her day dream about stabbing him had translated too well on her face and too long. She realized He couldn't ignore a gaze that long and finally met her eyes. She expected an apologetic look that she had seen these past three months, but he instead he looked up from underneath his brow with a dark sneer. His eyes looked dark, like a storm was brewing behind those eyes. He lifted his glass to her and took a gulp of wine. Turned to Hiro and Ando and started to discuss their recent business choices. A chill went through Claire. She knew that look. It unnerved her so she focused attention on her mashed potatoes and joined in a conversation with Emma and her grandmother about a art center opening up in New York, with mainly Special artists.

She half-listened to the rest of the conversations going around the table. Claire was unnerved. Part of her wanted to just get up and leave, but the other half wanted to shout to the others that they were being deceived and bash him in the head with the stupid wine bottle he brought. The look he had given her was far from a look Nathan would have ever given her. She made eye contact with Matt, her only ally in the Sylar-hating avenue, and he sent her a telepathic message. She must have been sending out way too much stress. She focused on her food while talking to Matt. He followed her actions as well. They didn't want to weird out the group staring at one another.

_"Hey, your brain is going a mile a minute. Slow Down and let me know what's up"_

_"Something is wrong with him. Sylar. He is acting like his old self."_

_"Claire, I am always on the timid side of liking Sylar. But Peter has been so sure. I checked myself for a week after they left that place."_

_"I understand that. That always felt funny to me. Something is different. He looked at me funny. Like how he use to. He knows I know something is up."_

_"He looked at you funny? Really? Your'e going use that as evidence."_

_"Matt. Please, can you do a brain-sweep. You've done it before."_

_"Ok, but just this once. I don't like fishing around in anyone's mind. Especially his."_

Claire nodded so gratefully toward Matt. Sylar's presence had been the only thing the past months to unnerve her and she worked in Politics now. She smiled to herself about she was overreacting in the true Petrelli fashion. She engaged in an awkward conversation with Peter, Emma and Angela talking about weddings. Peter looked very pale at the talk of weddings. Claire almost forgot that Matt was fishing around Sylar's brain during this conversation. Another happy future to look forward to. She gleefully discussed a bridesmaid's dress she had seen on Newbury Street in Boston on one of her trips. Emma nearly fell over excitement, knowing exactly what dress Claire was talking about. Peter kept drinking water nervously and stating softly "Hey, I haven't asked anyone anything yet." Claire and Emma teased him for every second. The moment was interrupted suddenly by Janice's scream.

A loud crash echoed in the room and Matt collapsed and was shaking like he was having a seizure. The whole group jumped up, surrounding Matt. Matt's eyes had rolled up to the back of his head, his body convulsed and foam came from his mouth. Peter was the first to his side, aiding him like the Paramedic he was. Emma grabbed a towel and forced it into his mouth as Peter and her flipped him on his side. Claire took a step back from the crowd and grabbed baby Matty to bring him into another room. As she left, she whipped around to find Sylar standing very cooly at the fireplace, leaning up against it. His face showed no concern, just pure amusement. No one else saw this. Dread encompassed Claire completely. She didn't know if she should yell to the others, who were transfixed on helping Matt or just get baby Matt out of the room. As She stood there contemplating what to do, Baby Matt, hugged her tightly and sobbed. The whole scene had scared him. Sylar, who had been watching the whole thing unfold, smiled to himself. Claire felt tears of anger begin to spring to her eyes. Sylar turned his attention away from the panic and looked at Claire. He winked at her. Claire's breath hitched and she spun into the hallway and out the door of the Estate. The ambulance was arriving just as she stepped out. She wondered how long she had stood there watching him and deciding what to do. The next few moments happened in a rush. Janice had come out and taken Baby Matty from her. She handed Baby Matty to Hiro and franticly mentioned her mother's house. Hiro, Ando and the baby evaporated in a heartbeat. Claire stood frozen on the sidewalk. Watching as Matt was put into the Ambulance. Janice, Peter and Emma all jumped right in behind them. Claire awoke from her frozen state and started to yell to Peter.

"Pete!-"

"Claire, take care of Mom and meet us at the hospital."

"Pete wait it was-"

The Ambulance slammed shut in her face and they were gone. Claire was in shock. Sylar had done this and just like years before, she barely made a noise or a dent on stopping him. She turned to the Estate, the door left wide open. She had to get her Grandmother. Claire had no idea if he was still in there. She slowly stepped into the house and quietly listened for any noise. The sound of dishes being picked up and gather echoed in the dinning hall. Claire took her heels off to move more agile through the hallway. She took a small step into the dinning room. There was her Grandmother and Sylar picking up.

"Angela, step away from him." Claire attempted to be cool and collected but her voice was shaking. The two of them looked up from cleaning up the dishes. Angela clearly confused looked at Claire.

"Sweetheart, I know your scared for Matt. But a Seizure can't be helped."

"Angela, it was Sylar. Matt went into his mind for me and look what happened."

Angela heard the seriousness in her voice and understood immediately. Angela wasn't a fool to question her Granddaughter over her son's killer. His demeanor was unchanged by Claire accusation and was now smiling. She swiftly scooted to Claire's side of the room, latching on to her. Sylar, unmoved, chuckled to himself. He flicked his wrist, slamming the door behind them before they could escape. Locking it. He sighed loudly. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table.

"You know, You and Parkman, really ruined my evening plans. I had this grand re-introduction party for all of you. But you, you just had to be you." Sylar seeped as much sexuality into to his last statement, leering at Claire. Angela stepped in front of Claire. With her chin up, Angela asked.

"Gabriel, what happened to being redeemed? You plans to help the world. Peter and you-"

Sylar slammed his fist into the table. Startling the two of them. With his power, he pulled them forward and seated them swiftly. Angela seated across from Claire. Their arms glued to the arms of the chair. Sylar seated himself at the head of the table, placing his hands in front of his mouth as if he was contemplating what to say. Claire regretted holding her tongue at dinner, but she was always shot down so quickly by Peter when it came to the subject of Sylar. Claire feared being treated as a child, and when it came to Sylar, she was thrown into the kiddie pool when the subject came up. Sylar finally spoke up in a reflective tone.

"What is it about this family? They just never know when to just die and stay dead. For once I believe I have a victory and then your little minions sweep in and just muck up my plans. If it wasn't for this meddling family.-"

"And our stupid dog too?"

Claire surprised herself by speaking so swiftly and calmly in response to his clearly growing anger. She felt his grip tighten on her wrists on the chair. He glared at her, but broke the silence with a half-hearted laugh.

"Claire, you always surprise me. I never whats going to come out of that mouth of yours. I guess the point I was getting to was that Nathan had a nasty habit of hanging on. Hanging on more than I thought. There is no simple solution when someone screws with your brain." He pointed to his brain and turned his full attention to Angela.

"Now, Mommy Dearest, Nathan latched onto me for a lot longer than everyone estimated. Myself, included. I fought his reins all the way to Parkman's house that tragic day I was locked in that mind prison. My mind and Nathan's were so meddled that Parkman couldn't decipher the difference. Nathan was mostly with Peter in that prison, Nathan not knowing that he was himself. Nathan tried to redeem himself from my sins." Sylar laughed loudly at the idea.

"I'm a Sociopath. I don't find redemption to be an ideal situation...in any scenario. I don't know what guilt feels like." Angela look conflicted.

"Nathan, if you are in the-" Sylar raised his hand to silence her.

"Maybe about a week ago. I figured it out. How to truly separate the two of us. Had to go Old School on myself. Shock-Therapy. I electrocuted myself for three days straight. Focusing on wiping out every last piece of him. Every last piece. Neaurons have a hell of a memory." Sylar's hand sparked with blue electricity. He smiled, sitting back, crossing his legs into a relaxed position. Angela looked sadly down, as she slowly accepted she would never see a piece of her son in Sylar again.

The three sat in silence for a moment. Claire searched to make eye contact with her Grandmother. Claire felt a bit unfazed by the information. She had accepted her father's death almost immediately at the time, when Angela's scheme had been revealed. Sylar had already taken her biological mother, so she knew when he killed someone, they stayed dead. Claire just felt anger for not being stronger with her family about keeping Sylar around for all these months. Sylar cleared his throat.

"Well, this has certainly been entertaining explaining to you both how I came back to being me. A simple, yet complicated matter. My plans for tonight were simply to slaughter all of you. Slowly. One by one. Acquire each one of your abilities. End this connection to this family for good." Angela turned her head slowly and made eye contact with him.

"We would have accepted you. Even if you didn't have him in you."

Sylar glared back at her, unaltered by her words.

"Who ever said I ever cared about that?" His tone seethed with hate. Claire looked at her grandmother, begging silently to not even try to relate to him. Why was her family so for redemption? As she wondered that, her phone began to ring in her back pocket. Sylar glanced over at her and leaned over her. He slid his hand into her back pocket, grasping the phone, lingering a little too long in Claire's space. Their faces nearly touching, his smug face making slight contact with her averted face. She pulled her face as far as she could from his. She recalled this interaction at the Stanton Hotel and she shuddered. He witnessed her shudder and merely chuckled. He quickly answered the phone, standing up, circling the table like a shark.

_"Hello, Claire-Bear's phone...Oh Hey Peter." _His tone was overly upbeat_._

_"Oh no, they are fine for now._

_Hmmm, What do you mean?_

_I'm acting funny? I'm chipper._

_I know Matt is in a serious condition._

_I'm chipper because I put him there."_

Sylar hung up the phone. "Surprise Pete, you are clearly the dumbest one in the family." Sylar motioned to the phone. "Had to spell it out for him. Sometimes I think Claire isn't even 10% of these genes. I think she has just a spark of Bio-mommy, more than any of part of this family. I mean, I would know." Sylar shifted into Nathan. Angela choked in disgust, averting her eyes from the image. "What's wrong Ma?" Sylar shifted back into his form. "Sorry, can't linger too long in that form. Gives me the heebie-jeebies. No one likes being a dead guy." As he finished his sentence, Peter burst through the door. His eyes ablaze with anger and confusion. He took in the scene and sparked red electricity at Sylar. He must have absorbed his power from Ando. Sylar was sent into the wall. Claire and Angela's bonds dropped as he hit the wall. Angela grabbed Claire's hand, running her out of the room. Peter followed them, knowing his power was not enough to stop Sylar. As they reach the front door, it locked. Sylar was now up and awake and angry. Claire and Peter pulled together to open it with no use. They spun to find Sylar standing before them, Angela against the wall across from him. He pinned Claire and Peter against the front door. "Claire, don't be too mad at me." Sylar said slowly.

He held all three of them, but started to slice Angela's head open. Angela screamed in agony, Peter began to scream as well. "Mom! Mom!" He fought the constraints of Sylar's bonds, and tried to aim his hands towards Sylar. Trying to blast the red force his way. Sylar paused at slicing Angela. He shifted Peter towards Claire, so that if he did fire any electricity it would hit her. He resumed splitting Angela's skull open, who had grown slumped and silent. Claire cried out. "Stop! Please Stop!" "Sylar, I will kill you!" Both Peter and Claire yelled for Sylar to yield. He ignored them, letting Angela's body to fall and he positioned himself over her. He began to search through her brain and brain stem right in front of them. Claire wanted to puke and Peter had already done Sylar finally found what he was looking for he stood up and looked at the two, who were visibly ill. He released them both. Peter lunged at him, forgoing his powers and began to beat on him. He knocked Sylar to the floor, straddling him down and layering punch after punch. Sylar laughing after each hit. Claire ran to her purse, grabbed a syringe and drew her own blood. She avoided the fighting men and stuck the syringe into Angela's body. She waited and waited and started shaking the body. "Wake up. It works. Wake up! Stop being so Stubborn." Claire held onto her Grandmother's body, willingly her to live. She held her body, watching Peter helplessly physically beat on Sylar, who was gladly and gleefully taking the punishment. Throwing insult and snide remark in between Peter's attacks. She looked down at her Grandmother, sobbed into her, and realized nothing could be done. She slowly released her body and stood to aid Peter. Sylar saw her come into the large living room, that the two had tumbled fighting into. He finally pushed Peter off of him, who had become physically exhausted from beating on him. He froze Peter in place and slammed him to the floor with his power. "That was fun Pete, but I am getting a little bored of having you around." Sylar began to cut into Peter's brain with a pointed finger.

Claire acted before she could think. She latched herself onto Sylar's pointed arm, pushing his arm away from Peter and causing him to fall back into the large flat screen tv. She stood defensively in front of Peter, who lay very still. Sylar chuckled to himself among the broken glass of the tv. "I use to always think it would come down to Peter and I, but I don't know why I never consider the fight in you." Claire, looked over at Peter quickly and realized he was in no state to fight. She turned back to Sylar, who was looming over her, dangerously. She raised her fists as if she were to box him. He laughed and slowly placed his hands over hers. Immobilizing her with his ability, but pulling her closer to his chest. He gripped her closer to his chest, narrowing her escape from his face. He leaned in, their foreheads nearly touching. "Claire-Bear, it always comes down to you. Doesn't?" Claire heard Peter groan behind her, shifting his broken body. She didn't turn her eyes to Peter but met Sylar's. "Please, leave him be. Please." Claire hated to beg, she wouldn't be caught dead begging for her own life. But She would beg for Peter's. Her only living blood-relative. Claire searched Sylar's eyes and face for an ounce of mercy. He seemed uncomfortable to see her look at him like that. She never once did, when he was actually trying to be good, when Nathan was in control. Sylar sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Claire, you and I have eternity to work things out. I know your Uncle. He is a vengeful type. He would never stop coming after me. Due to my new edition to the hallway decorations" He motioned towards Angela's body. He released one hand to play with a piece of her golden blonde hair. "Maybe...you can convince me a little more?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she scoffed in disgust. "You are a hopeless psychopath." He glared at her, tightening his grip and forced them closer. Claire, could feel his breath on her and she struggled her best against his powers. He smelled her hair, but as he turned to lean into kiss her, an object smashed through the front window. Sylar released her to investigate the small object and quickly discovered it was a bomb. Claire, realizing a second sooner, jumped on top of Peter.

The explosion destroyed the front half of the estate. Claire felt the flames and debris strike her body from all different directions. She prayed that she was covering Peter's head and vital organs as much as possible. She hoped he had absorbed her power. Claire was suddenly unconcerned with Sylar, who had taken a massive hit from the explosive. Claire stared down into Peter's face. He laid motionless, but relief flooded her when his previous wounds began to heal. He had absorbed her power. The fires and aftershocks of the bomb slowed down. Peter opened his eyes, meeting Claire's and the two quickly stood up. Sylar was no where in sight. As the relief of his disappearance had begun, it swiftly ended. Their next concern was the barrage of Swat Team busting through the open hole in the Estate and back areas. The two were surrounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and Peter stood back to back, staring at the large force surrounding them. "What the hell is this?" Peter snarled in disbelief as the automatic weapons focused red targets along their bodies. Claire raised her arms in surrender. "Don't take 'em down without order from above." One of the Swat members spoke out. Claire addressed him. "My name is Claire Bennet, I am a global representative of the United Specials Organization. What is going on?" Authority burst through her, surprising Peter to no extent. He had not truly observed the amount of growing up she had undergone since the Carnival.

"Ms. Bennett, you and Mr. Peter Petrelli, will be taken into Custody by command of the C.E.O.S., the Containment and Eradication Organization of Specials. The C.E.O.S. has the authority of more than of 150 countries to contain any Specials considered dangerous."

Claire scoffed at him. "You are here for Sylar...not us. We aren't a threat."

Peter raised his arms comically to look less threatening.

"Actually Ms. Bennett, our orders came to contain Mr. Petrelli, Sylar and yourself. Orders direct from our CEO."

Claire blinked at him. How could this be happening? All the laws she had work so hard to put in place. She squeezed her fists so hard she felt her nails stab into her hands. The Swat Leader listened to his ear piece and replied with short answers quietly. He motioned to a Swat member closest to the front exit/giant whole in the front of the building. He came back with two other members, who were dragging a man with a bag over his head. Claire gasped when they revealed Rene. He was beaten and drugged, looking rather worn. The Swat Team took aim to the back of his head. "Just incase, either one of you feel like getting a little too Special on us. The rest of you search the debris for Sylar." Claire made eye contact with Rene, apologetic for seeing him in such a position. He softly smiled at her to calm her nerves. Two Swat Members handcuffed Peter and Claire, dragging them to kneel with Rene. The rest of the Swat Team began lifting debris and searching the rest of the Estate for Sylar.

"Peter, what do we do?" Claire whispered.

"I'm thinking, but these guys have heavier numbers and looks like better training than Danko's men. This is funded at a higher, military level."

"This is illegal. I thought I had help put in certain laws protecting Specials in the States, at least the states."

"Sometimes, even the Government does not follow the law Claire."

Peter gave her a sad look. Claire sighed and listened for the Swat Teams around the house. She half-prayed Sylar was still in the house to maybe be a distraction enough for them escape.

"Pete, Do you think he is still in here?" Peter considered the question.

"I've never know him to run off. Unless he was stabbed with a sword-"

"and without my powers." Claire finished his thought. Just as she did she felt the house rumble. She looked to Peter and Rene. The foundation was crumbling and windows shattered. Claire yelled "Duck!" but it was barely audible as the house rumbling became so overwhelming. The three of them hit the floor, lying straight on their bellies. The Swat Teams suddenly were all pinned to the crumbling walls and Sylar burst out from underneath a heavy ceiling debris that must have covered him. It would have killed a normal human being, but even Sylar's face revealed how he was the least ordinary person in the room. Sylar was seething, clothes burnt and ripped from the damage of the bomb. He observed the room, calculating the amount of Swat Members. He sneered. "I hate being interrupted." Swat Members from other parts of the house came flooding into the unrecognizable living room. He smirked. The Swat Members not pinned to the walls opened fire on him and he simply stopped the bullets mid-air. There were a total of Eight Swat Members standing before him, Six pinned to the wall. He smiled evilly, sending chills down Claire's back. They were about to witness a slaughter. He quickly used his telekinesis unloading and dismembering the weapons in the room, causing a panic among the standing Swat. He quickly blasted three of them with his blue electricity to the point that Claire could smell burning flesh. He giggled turning to the rest. He then projected to what look like a microwave force melting four of the Swat Members. The sight was disturbing, watching the men twitch and have their metal gear melt into their skin. Claire gagged. Sylar turned, pretending that he hadn't notice them. Making eye contact with Claire. "Well, since you all ruined my fun with your friends, I have to improvise." He had failed to notice or maybe did not care to notice a lone Swat Member resemble his gun. The Swat Member stepped up to Sylar and fired one shot into his shoulder. Sylar winced and slowly turned to him. He raised his hand and began to freeze the Swat Member from the tip of his gun, but the freezing began to falter.

Sylar, perplexed, tried to freeze him again. Nothing came of it. His eyes flashed with anxiety and anger. He then projected the man back with his mind and slit his throat quickly. He stalked over to the Swat Leader, ripping him down from the wall. "What was that?" The Swat Leader did not look at him. "My name is Daniel Matthews. 1st Division-" Sylar, furious lifted him in the air by the throat. "None of that torture logic training, I can pull it out with my power." He placed his hand to the solider's head. Claire realizing that he must of obtained Parkman's power at some point, empathetically or from his time in Matt's head. A few moments later, he let go of the man, looking stunned and a bit dazed. He slowly turned to the three lying on the floor, looking at them with a different stare. Claire detected a needy look in his face but it faded as quickly as she had noticed it. He turned back to Lead Swat Member and quickly snapped his neck. Almost all at once he snapped the rest of the pinned soldiers' spines and was releasing them from their handcuffs. He helped Claire up, pulling her up swiftly, pulling her close. She smelled burning flesh and blood on him. Claire was shocked and shaken, that was the most bloodshed she had seen in a long time. She was pushed aside by Peter, placing himself in-between Sylar and her. Rene looked like he relished not having handcuffs on. "We need to move out of here, silently and through the back. jump some fences, steal a car." Sylar said quickly. Peter laughed sarcastically. He was fuming.

"Are you serious? Less than 15 minutes ago you were about to dissect me. You just murdered my mother. Why should I not kill you on the spot."

"There is a much Greater matter going on here, Peter." Sylar looked distracted, like his mind was focused on a much more pertinent matter than revenge. Claire and Peter stood at a distant, disbelieving at what was going on. Rene finally broke his silence. "If he knows what I know, than he speaks the truth of all of us gaining safety. We need to stick as one." They considered his words. Rene, a man of few words only spoke when the truth was needed. Claire shook her head. She was not following Sylar, even if it was into the gates of Heaven. She motioned to Peter to not abide.

Sylar turned back to Peter. "Peter, trust me, I would love to rip you innards out right where you stand, but you are going to be needed on a much grander scale with me."

A rumble was heard coming from outside and a sound of a helicopter. "We have to move now." Rene led the charge with Sylar following close behind. Peter looked about the house, particularly the hallway where his mother's body was no longer visible. Claire pulled his hand at the sound of voices coming towards the house. Peter and Claire looked at one another. They had a full conversation with a mere glance. Stay on Guard. They bolted and caught up to the other two jumping the back fence, and through four or five yards. They kept running until they had heard the Helicopter fly in a opposite direction. As they leaned up against a back wall of an alleyway. Sylar announced to them. "I put an image in the pilot's mind that we ran east, not west." He smirked, self-satisfied. Claire and Peter moved away from him. Not wanting to acknowledge his aid, nor attack him. They needed to be smart around Sylar. He was always three steps ahead of the game, it be nice to be only one step behind. Sylar shot them a dark look and shifted into a person they could not recognize. He walked out into a busy street and quickly jacked a car. He pulled it into the alleyway. Before Claire knew it she was sitting with Peter in a back of a Chevy Impala, while her worst nightmare drove them out of the City of New York. There was a long silence for about two hours, but when they entered Allentown in Pennsylvania, Peter exploded.

"Pull over right now." Sylar obliged him, groaning heavily, pulling into a rest area, a rather woodland looking place. Peter jumped out of the car, pulling Claire with him. Rene jumped after them.

"Peter, stop. We need to stick together in this." Peter spun on Rene.

"Why Rene?! What is so freaking important that I need to align myself with the person who killed my brother, and my mother. In no less than four hours ago. Rene, explain to me why I should trust that Psycho or work with him? He is playing with us. Drawing out one of his little games." Claire stood silently, seeing the grief and emotion emoting from Peter. Sylar wisely sat in the car. Rene raised his hands, softly putting them on Peter's shoulders.

"Peter, the reason we need Sylar...or by chance he needs us, is because the C.E.O.S. is an army. An army built to fight Specials. The recent reveal by Ms. Bennett only increased funding by almost every country on the Planet. The countries that can afford to do so. It was an off-sight project that was lead by Danko, but ceased funding once he was killed. It was reinstated when Ms. Bennett took that leap. Encouraged by one of the main creators, it has tripled in size. They have weapons to not just wipe out our abilities, but also to destroy us."

"They want to wipe out the genetic trait that exists in not only in us but also in carriers. People who do not have powers, but just the genetics to pass it on. They are willing to wipe out any percentage of the planet to do so. Even worse, they are willing to make half the population barren to do so." Sylar had suddenly stepped into the conversation, making direct eye contact with Claire. He looked concerned. She nearly spit in his face.

"And why the hell would you be concerned? Isn't that the plan to kill us all?" He stared at her. She couldn't read his face.

"His worst fear is to be alone Claire. I lived his nightmare for five years in Parkman's brain. He needs to have someone's attention." Peter shot spitefully at Sylar. Sylar rolled his eyes and walked back to the car to lean up against it, crossing his arms.

"And how am I going to get those powers if all of the Specials are dead? I can't die...but I'd be sure without a hobby." Peter looked enraged by his mere presence so the last sentence did not go over well. He restrained himself, turning to Rene. "Rene, what are the four of us going to do? There are thousands, maybe millions of people out there who are Specials. What can we do to help them, when the C.E.O.S. has a head start on research." Rene looked at him assuringly and turned back to the car. "Your mother and I worked out a plan before I was taken by them." Peter took a step back, shocked to hear the news. As if his Mother was still alive. Sylar hopped off the car, almost childlike.

"Come on kiddies, the not-so silent Haitian has a plan and more juicy details."

Peter and Claire stared at one another as Sylar and Rene got back into the car.

"At least the Haitian can shut off his powers when we are near him." Claire shrugged sadly. The two both entered the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Heroes or anything. I just love to put myself in that world. Please Review. I would love any help!

Claire and Peter settled themselves into the back seat of the car. Timid, tired, and emotionally drained of the entire situation. The Haitian sat in the front seat, next to Sylar, who still looked like a mess. They all looked incredibly dirty, ragged and worn from the days events. Claire spoke up softly. "I think before we head to wherever it is we are going, we should get a little cleaned up and maybe get a change of clothes?" Her shirt lacked its golden sparkle and was burnt half-way up her back. Her jeans and Peter's jeans had burn holes from the knee down. Sylar looked like his clothes were hit by a flame thrower. Rene nodded in agreement. He directed Sylar to a small side town with a simple thrift store. Rene turned back to them before they jumped out of the car. "Use cash, throw away your credit cards and phones. We need to be under the radar." Claire thanked herself for carrying some money in her pocket to the party and that it wasn't burnt in the blast. She tossed her cell-phone down the sewer drain outside the thrift store. Rene headed toward a small food shop, indicating the need for supplies. Peter followed suit of Claire, tossing his phone down the sewer and the two stuck together walking into the thrift store. Claire kept her head down, hoping she didn't attract attention due to her ragged appearance. She was also a world wide known figure, and a small town appearance could be revealed with a simple tweet or status update. She began to quickly browse as quietly as possible.

Claire pulled out a maroon blouse and a pair of jeans from a clearance rack. She grabbed a pair of black sneakers and socks. She needed to have flexibility over style. Honestly, she wouldn't miss wearing heels. Intolerance to pain or not, heels were a crime against women everywhere. Peter slowly was mingling in the men's section. He seemed dazed and far off in thought. Claire sympathized, but she sometimes wondered if her adaptability to loss was from her power or from her soul. Why could she easily move forward while Peter seemed so lost. Claire stood before the counter, noticing some beauty products. She quickly grabbed deodorant, a hair brush, baby powder, and examined a box of hair dye. She debated for a moment and finally decided to purchase it. Claire loved her hair color, but she needed to not look like herself. Auburn brown was better than nothing, even if she felt she was losing a part of herself. Claire purchased her items and asked the teller if they had a bathroom she could change into. The uninterested teenager behind the counter didn't even look up to Claire's face and pointed to the back area. Claire quickly entered the bathroom, dunking her hair underneath the sink. She applied the hair dye. The wait time said five minutes and Claire hoped that since this stop was so remote that she wasn't placing them in danger. Then again, her leap from the Ferris Wheel jumped started this entire fiasco. Hiro, Ando, Parkman and thousands of innocent people were now targets. Claire swore at herself. "How could I be so stupid and selfish?" She nearly smashed the mirror in the bathroom, forgetting the need to be unnoticed. Claire took a step back and took a deep breath. She washed her hair out and stuck it under the hair dryer as best she could. She pulled her hair back and washed up her face and body. Changing into her new clothes, she felt a emotional change occur. She was back to square one, changing her identity and living the most non-normal lifestyle. Her desire for being normal rushed back to her. Claire had lived as a Special openly and loved the acceptance, but now that was seemingly gone. Being normal seemed so perfect right about now. She stuffed her items into a plastic bag and sighed to herself. She was not going to smell like a international criminal if she could help it.

Claire walked out into the shop, not seeing Peter, so she made a bee-line to the car parked outside. Sylar sat on the hood of the car, playing with a yo-yo. He must have followed them into the store, because he looked completely transformed. He somehow found the serial killer section of the thrift store. He had a classic black button down tight black shirt, black jeans and dark boots. He had washed his face and chewed on some gum obnoxiously. He wore dark aviators in the bright sun and hummed a creepy tune as he flipped the yo-yo up and down. Was it a creepy song or "Your Love is my Drug" by Kesha? Claire shook the thought of Sylar jamming to Kesha. "Where is Boy Wonder?" Claire walked past him and dumped her bag into the back-seat. Claire simply pointed at the store, seeing Peter finally walking up to the counter from the dressing room. Claire started to walk past Sylar to head into the small store that Rene was in. Sylar caught her arm, stopping her, raising his sunglasses. He examined her hair. Touching a loose strand.

"Claire, your hair?"

"Let. Me. Go." Claire emphasized each word and tore her arm away. Stepping away from him. "I need to not look like myself. My hair is a dead give away." Claire started to walk back towards the store. Sylar stopped her with his power. He stalked up to her side, invading her space. He leaned into her ear. "I liked the Blonde. But I like this too."

With that he simply let her go and went back to flipping the yo-yo. Claire snorted and breezed into the store. She fumed at his bravado. He loved to just show off his abilities and always needed control, especially control of her. She wondered if he ever invaded Parkman's face space, using sexy tones. She did recall his over sexual attitude with almost every female that both of them had encountered. Lydia...Angela... Her mind flashed to Angela's face as he had killed her. Had she known he would kill her this entire time? Claire spotted Rene juggling water and some food. She aided him and helped purchase the items. She kept her head down, turning away from the security camera.

The two walked out together just in time. Peter and Sylar were face to face in front of the car. They looked close to blows. Sylar's smug face and Peter's sneer indicated danger. Claire rushed the items to the car. The last thing the four of them needed was a Specials throw down in a nowhere town. That would for certain make news for this little town. Rene walked with ease to the car, placing the items and observing the interaction. Claire overheard the exchange between the two Alphas.

"Rene better explain your place in all this. Once your purpose is fulfilled, I am personally going to bury you alive."

"Awww Pete, I love your dedication to this twisted world of ours. It keeps you from ever truly destroying me. A moral compass sounds like such a burden."

"You speak about my mother or my brother again, I will forget the world."

"But its my favorite subject-"

Claire interjected between the two, placing herself between Peter and Sylar. She left her back to Sylar, grasping at Peter and focusing his eyes are her.

"Peter, this situation sounds bigger than this. He will pay. He will be dealt with. For now, We need to follow Angela's plan. If she knew what was to happen to her, she would have stopped him long ago. She allowed him to escape, as did you. You need to deal with the consequences of that and forget your vengeance. We have to fight for Emma...for everyone."

Peter looked like he was snapped awake. He shook his attention to the fact that he had left Emma with Parkman. He panicked.

"Emma, I can't believe I forgot. She's in New York...Matt..Janice."

Rene interjected.

"Peter, your mother put in place that Hiro would receive a message that would tell him to retrieve Emma and Molly Walker. She sent a package to Janice's mother's home at the exact time that Hiro and Ando would appear with Baby Matty."

"What about Matt and Janice?" Claire questioned. Rene slowly and carefully chose his words.

"Mr. Parkman and Janice had the same fate as your grandmother."

Claire and Peter stood amazed at Rene's knowledge at what had taken place earlier in the day. He was not present for a single moment, but knew enough. Angela had seen a good amount into the future to plan for it. Claire closed her eyes. She was one of the last people on the earth to talk to Matt Parkman. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her chest. Peter tried to push past her to get at Sylar. Claire surprised herself and smacked Peter in the face. Peter stepped back from her.

"Claire..."

"Pete, I'm sorry, you need to stop. You need to push aside your emotions. We have an army chasing us and a throw down in Hicksville would cause a commotion. Neither one of you knows how to brawl under the radar. We need to focus. Rene has our next step and plan. I suggest we get into the car and get a move on before we draw anymore attention to ourselves."

Claire had begun to notice a few more people on the street than before. Curiosity of a small town can grow. Peter abruptly brushed past her and jumped into the car, slamming the door. Rene placed himself in the front seat again. Claire sighed and turned around to head to the car. Sylar stood smiling at her. The smack to Peter's face must have been a treat to him. "You shut your mouth. I know its your biggest desire to destroy every piece of Peter, but we will make no progress with you pushing him over the edge. We need everyone's A game." She pushed past him. As she got into the car, he simply stated to her.

"Who ever said my desires had to do with Peter?" His suggestive eyes sent her a shiver.

"Don't make me vomit for the first time in my life." She shot back, sitting in the car. He chuckled softly. He was having too much fun.

Sylar climbed into the car and swiftly peeled out of the town. Peter stared out the window, not looking at Claire. Obviously pissed that she not only shut him down, but did so in front of Sylar. Peter's day was an emotional roller-coaster. He knew that Sylar would also bring up Claire's slap at any point to drive him insane. Claire, ignoring the tension in the car, addressed Rene.

"Rene, where are we heading? What is Angela's plan exactly? When did this start?"

Rene turned back to her.

"Your Grandmother put in motion to gather as many Specials as she could within two months. She envisioned very clear dreams that would lead to a certain path. She researched the C.E.O.S. and brought me in to help aid her. We began to knit together the proper pieces for a counter response. Gathering of Specials was the best option. The Carnival allowed an easy transition for this. That group had decided to continue that lifestyle, with Edgar taking over as Ringmaster and leader. Angela worked directly with him to contact as many Specials as possible. She still had many files from Prime-tech and released information secretly to Edgar. They continued to travel the United States as the Carnival, but Edgar used it as a cover to really reach out to as many Specials as possible. Their ability to cloak themselves was proven useful before. We are headed to them now, there we can establish our first course of action as a new community."

Claire processed the information.

" A protection camp of sorts. What about other countries? This is an international threat, a global attack...what happens to those Specials?"

"Angela had many friends on a global scale. As of today an international message was spread between groups. Groups that you helped create, Claire. Their locations will not be presented to us until we are secure and settled. As of now, we head to Council Grove...in Kansas. A set destination of the Carnival. We should arrive the same time, as they should arrive. A predetermined arrangement with Edgar and your Grandmother."

"People were able to track the Carnival with the use of the compass...shouldn't we worry about that? My father was able to track them." Claire said sadly. The thought of her father smacked her with the reality of how brutal he had been before her and for her, when it came to people with abilities.

"The compass indicated the cosmic magnitude that gravitated toward Samuel, but when he was surrounded by Specials. His absorption of that cosmic energy created a pull. There is still a cosmic pull, but we found a Special who can refract that pull into several different directions. Miles of deferring. The cloaking ability of the Carnival is twice as strong without Samuel being a beacon and with this particular Special refracting the energy. The Carnival is the home base for the United States organization."

Peter looked concerned and had a questionable look on his face. He chose not to speak. Claire had asked the right questions so far. She seemed concentrated and creating her own plan of action for herself. Claire looked out the window for a moment. Watching the stretch of woodland of Pennsylvania pass by.

"So it will take us about two days to get there?"

Sylar broke his silence.

"19 hours to be exact. We will move non-stop. I can forgo to sleep due to my ability."

"You mean Claire's ability." Peter said curtly. He turned back to staring out the window. Not engaging the dark look Sylar attempted to give him in the rear mirror.

Claire ignored the exchange and pressed Rene. She slowly asked him, with a calming tone. Indicating to both Peter and Sylar to stay silent.

"Rene, If Angela knew this was to happen? Did she know of her death?" Rene looked out the window, almost ashamed to have any knowledge of the event.

"Your Grandmother knew her fate, but she knew that any altercations of changing it would cause a greater consequence for Specials. She would be taken by the C.E.O.S. and used against her kind. She chose death over that fate." The car became silent. Claire slipped her hand into Peter's as comfort. He silently had tears dripping down his face and turned further towards the window. He squeezed Claire's hand back. The car became silent for about 20 minutes and Claire realized that Peter had fallen asleep. She was grateful that he was resting, because she knew him to be the type who sacrificed his well-being for others. This situation would demand all of him. Claire adjusted her legs so she was curled up, resting her chin on her knees. She stared out the window, wishing she was just stressing out over College finals, rather than the fate of her kind. Rene rested his head back as well, eyes closed. He surely needed to rest as well. He had spoken more than she had ever heard in the years she had known him. Claire attempted to not stare daggers into the back of Sylar's head. She had chosen to sit behind him, fearing that Peter would lose his temper and attack the driver. Claire didn't feel tired, maybe she thought, she had gone beyond her point of exhaustion, but her ability had taken over.

Sylar slowly turned on the radio, clicking off the news but tuning to a local music station. A Amy Winehouse song played. Claire knew it, couldn't recall the name, but Gretchen had played it all the time in their dorm. She sighed. Gretchen had pushed her away when Claire had taken the leap into the Global Spotlight. Gretchen didn't want the distance nor the attention. Claire respected her for it. Gretchen knew what she wanted in her life. Sylar kept the volume low, clearly trying not to wake the two sleeping passengers. He hummed along to the song, tapping the steering wheel. Claire rolled her eyes at his sense of ease. He clearly was helping them out of boredom or the anxiety of being truly alone. Maybe he had seen something that scared him in that Swat Leader's mind? She, not realizing, had began to hum to herself as well, mulling over her thoughts of Sylar's involvement. His bipolar actions between good and evil were getting pretty old. She wished he wasn't so in the gray. Claire could define herself as a good person, with good intentions. Sylar couldn't go a day without an act of violence or control. Yet, here he was...helping them? Claire's eyes glazed over looking out the window as the song changed to "You and Me" by Lifehouse. She recalled West, her only "boyfriend" in her mind. Their interactions had shifted to simple Facebook friends, but now she hoped that he had gotten the message to join the Carnival. Seeing him safe would be a simple comfort, not that any feelings still existed. A familiar face would be a welcomed one. Claire made the mistake of looking into the rear view mirror. Sylar was already staring into it, looking right at her. She looked away, knowing he was still watching her. Growingly increasing annoyed and sketched out by his stare, and his lack of eyes on road, she leaned up to his ear. She whispered into his ear, her tone seething in annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sylar smugly smiled to himself and responded quietly as well. He was enjoying her attention and their interaction.

"Just wondering if you were going to ask me any of those questions out loud." Claire leaned her forehead into the front seat in defeat. He had Parkman's ability. She groaned back.

"You honestly wonder why I would question your motives?"

Sylar shrugged, agreeing with her point to an extent.

"This Organization, it is by far, more dangerous than the Company. The size of this operation could start World War III. Honestly, I am getting sick of tired of running from all these anti-abilities groups. The focus of this coalition is a greater evil that even I see no point of achieving. What they plan to do to will physically destroy the earth's population to a smaller scale. Harder for me to hide, harder for me to have fun. Not to mention the potential of abilities evolving and enhancing will be wiped out, along with my chances of obtaining them."

Claire agreed with his reason, if she were in his shoes. It disturbed her that she could understand him. She didn't like placing herself in his shoes.

She whispered back."Thank you for your honesty."

Sylar met her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Claire, I have never lied to you." Claire merely nodded to the comment and sat back. She closed her eyes and quietly said. "Stay out of my mind."

Sylar chuckled. "Scared that I'll see something I won't like?...or something I'll like too much?"

Claire's eyes flew open and leaned back up to his ear.

"I've never lied to you, Sylar. Respect me for that and stay out of my mind. We have eternity with each other, you wouldn't want to become bored with me too soon." Claire's intensity in her voice gave Sylar the shivers. He found her newly found maturity and confidence to be tantalizing. He decided he would stay out of her mind, unless he couldn't help himself. Which he knew would be all of the time. He responded to her softly.

"Oh Claire, the things you do to me."

Claire shifted away from him and leaned against Peter. Closing her eyes, deciding that sleep was better than being awake with her obsessive, serial killer, stalker. "Wonderwall" by Oasis began to play on the radio and Claire found herself asleep by the end of the song.

Sylar continued to drive onwards feeling no need for rest, food, or water. The three sleeping passengers had willingly fallen asleep in his presence. He sneered...if this was back in the good ole' days, Rene and Peter would be scalp-less. Claire, on the other hand, would be all his. He wouldn't force himself on her, nothing despicable like that. The idea made him sick to his stomach. He had read that horrid thought among some of Swat Members and wondered how he was always considered the monster. He was happy to have melted their bodies into moldy, clumps. He glanced over to Claire's sleeping form. He had the desire to just keep her. She stood out stronger than any other Special he had met, almost stood out stronger than him. Sylar needed his touchstone. The world was going to change around on him as time moves on, but she would be consistently the same. Logically, the two needed one another to be kept from going insane. Even though Sylar had tried already to push Claire to the brink of insanity. He just had a nasty habit of killing all her loved ones. Maybe he should reconsider that?

An hour had passed and Sylar watched as Peter shifted in the backseat, curling up with Claire. He glared hatefully. He found their relationship to boarder on incestuous. Maybe he was jealous of the way that Claire looked at Peter. He was her savior, her savior from him since that day in her High School. The White Knight to his Dragon. His temper got the best of him with that memory and he swerved the car enough to drive Peter's head back into the car window. With a resounding crack, the entire car was awake, shocked awake by the motion and Peter's swearing. Sylar kept his eyes forward on the road. Unapologetic, Sylar smugly responded.

"There was a bunny in the road."

Claire and Peter glared bullets into the back of his head. Rene made a deep sigh as if dealing with bickering children and closed his eyes again to fall asleep.

"How long were we asleep?" Claire asked as cooly as possibly, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Maybe two hours, We are in Ohio."

Peter groaned and resettled himself back into a sleeping position, away from the window. He wanted no repeats of that last smack to the head. Claire shifted away from him, feeling wide awake. She silently stared out the window of the car for an hour. Her thoughts began to consume her. Claire was restless and getting back into a sleep position was not going to happen.

"Would you like me to drive?"

Sylar looked up surprised and considered the thought.

"I am not tired."

"I know, I am restless. I need to feel productive."

Sylar mulled over the idea of Claire driving. He was bored as well. Driving and having no one to interact with him put him in a grumpy mood. Not that he was looking for a travel mate like Luke. He talked too much for his liking. Having Claire around him and alert was always great fun. She had learned to choose her words wisely around him. He had been really enjoying her new look and attitude. She was a real survivor.

Sylar pulled over to the side of the road. The two awkwardly got out of the car. Sylar attempted to get into Claire's door. She stopped him.

"There is no way that you are sitting next to Peter."

"You always catch me when I am up to no good." Sylar swore he saw her smile at his comment, but it quickly vanished when she made her way away from him to Rene's side.

Claire awoke Rene, and indicated him to take the back seat. Rene obliged her, looking almost grateful he didn't have to sit next to the serial killer anymore. Claire slid into the driver's seat, adjusted her seat, her short legs compared to Sylar's long ones had her barely touching the brake. Sylar slid into the front seat and gleefully stared at her. Claire almost immediately regretted her decision. She began driving and was calmed by the act of doing something than mulling over her thoughts. It was late at night and she kept a proper speed limit to avoid any unwanted police attention. Sylar got very comfortable, resting his arm around the back of her seat.

"So are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Well, you have to face the people you put in danger." Sylar said with an air of matter of fact. Claire winced, Sylar always knew how to make the truth sting a bit more than usual.

"I don't know. Are you going to be ok with everyone being afraid of you? Keeping their distance?" Claire shot back as softly as possible. She didn't need Peter to be startled awake to the recent seat change. Sylar looked unfazed by her questions.

"They should be scared. Just not of me. For now." Sylar's coolness chilled her a bit, but he continued to talk about her.

"Do you think they will let you lead?"

"I'll do whatever the group needs of me. I don't need to be in power, unlike some people in this car."

"I hear you, Rene is such an attention whore." Sylar rebuffed her verbal attacks. He enjoyed their verbal sparing. She was more of a challenge than Peter. All he had was big threats and that stupid lip sneer. She had substance.

Claire focused on the road. Silence built between them for about two hours. It was calming, at points she would forget why she was driving, who she was driving with and where she was driving to. Driving was clearing her mind. Two hours of peace was broken by Peter's cracked voice.

"Claire? Why are you driving?" The real question on Peter's mind was why Sylar was sitting any closer to Claire than he should be.

"I got restless Peter, I needed to be proactive. I don't need sleep." Claire tried to calm Peter's growing anger. She felt like she was betraying him suddenly. She looked in Peter's eyes in the mirror. "This is how I cope with stress, I do things. If I had a knitting kit, I'd made you two sweaters and socks by now." Her eyes begged him to let it go. Peter deflated with a bit of restraint. He nodded to her.

"How much longer?"

"6 hours, maybe?"

Sylar nodded to her estimate.

Peter was now sitting behind Sylar. He turned his attention on Sylar. Venom etched in his question.

"So Sylar, will you be our vast protector against the military forces chasing us down?"

Sylar laughed.

"Oh Pete. I will take apart this army. Imagining each solider as you. So it shouldn't take too long?"

"Children, do I have to ask for quiet time?" Claire asked them sternly. She was sick of their constant bickering. "I am not asking you to like one another, or even speak to one another. Just work together in front these people. We'll cause a panic if it seems like we are crumbling from the top."

"You have a good point, Claire-Bear. I think I can keep my comments and my powers to myself."

Claire rolled her eyes at the use of her nickname. Peter grunted.

"I will, if he does."

"Peter, I think that you should take lead on the situation when we get there." Peter looked surprised at her, but she refused to look at him, focusing on the road.

"Why not yo-"

"Claire is going to face rejection when we arrive. People need a scapegoat, Claire will be the clearest one."

"We'll change their minds."

"Will you change their minds about me?"

Peter didn't respond to Sylar.

"Claire, you are a natural leader. You are smart, we will need you in the War Room."

Claire's eyes flashed.

"War Room? When was a War discussed?"

Sylar and Peter looked sadly at her. She was still young with optimism. Peter and Sylar had figured out that war was going to occur. Gathering Specials was to gather an army. Protection for the weaker Specials, but also a defensive move. Claire slowly worked up to the idea silently in her head.

"Oh."

Peter reached up and held her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Claire. We can do our best to prevent it. But this is inevitable."

Claire looked at Sylar, almost needing his confirmation. His core ability was to see how things worked and how to fix them. He merely nodded to her. Peter was stricken by her acknowledging Sylar's confirmation. She barely looked at him when Sylar was trying to be a good guy, with Nathan fighting underneath. But now that Sylar was back to his old ways, she seemed more comfortable with it. Sylar's voice broke through Peter's train of thought.

"That's because she knows this. She understands me. We are more alike than anyone else. I don't lie to her."

Claire glanced at the two, confused by the sudden comment by Sylar. Peter gritted his teeth.

"Stay out of my mind, Sylar."

"Its hard to, when you think so loudly...and stupidly." Sylar shot back.

Claire turned the music back up in car, turning up a Carrie Underwood song. The country girl quietly jumping for joy on the inside. Silencing them once again. She truly was not going to deal with their bickering, with bigger things at state and on her mind. The rest of the trip dragged on, the sun crept up, and Sylar switched back with Claire. Rene resumed his place back in the front seat. They rode mostly silent, eating Rene's supplies. Claire and Peter exchanged brief conversations. Concern about personal friends and family members. Claire wondered to herself about her father and felt Sylar's eyes knowingly stare at her in the mirror. She shot back at look to not even comment on her thoughts. Not now. Not ever. Her father was off limits as of now. Sylar surprised her by staying silent. An hour before reaching their destination the mood in the car increased. Claire felt her heart begin to pound. The car ride was almost a form of procrastination, putting off a dreaded task. Even Peter looked anxious to finally arrive.

Rene directed Sylar into a dirt road, which they travelled down for about a half-hour. The landscape had become a typical Kanas wasteland. Barely any vegetation and miles of flatland. A simple beauty, nothing complex to Claire. She liked that and it reminded her of parts of Texas. Rene finally had the car stop at a lone tree and small pond. It looked relatively out of place. They all stepped out of the car. Rene walked to the tree, reached into a hole in the trunk. He pulled out a worn out letter. He read it and turned to them.

"They are here. We just have to wait for them to reveal themselves."

They patiently waited in silence. Staring into the vast openness of the land.

"Why Kansas?"

Rene twitched at Claire's question. Sylar responded to her.

"Visual advantage. You can see someone clearly coming for miles. Low Populations...less innocent casualties if possible."

Claire nodded slowly. The thought of casualties bothered her to no extent. Sylar had even said it to her apologetically. A few more minutes passed and suddenly Edgar appeared before them at a great speed.

"Hello." He stated flatly.

Peter stepped forward, knowing that they had crossed paths violently.

"Here we are. You are the man in charge. What's the next step?"

Edgar eyed all of them wearily.

"Well, why don't you all come in and we can get you settled with the others."

His eyes shot to Sylar.

"He can't come in. It's a buffet for him."

Sylar raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"He is with us. He is the most powerful out of us. We need him." Claire hated to spit out the truth. Sylar looked almost moved by her words. He loved to hear about his power, especially from her mouth. She made it sound sultry.

"Well, you have not been the best judge of choices now, have you?" Edgar retorted with.

Peter interjected.

"Claire is not to blame. She has actually set up support groups with her position that will be an advantage in the long run. Those groups are gathering now."

Edgar gritted his teeth. He didn't want to argue with the group any longer.

"Ok, I have conditions. He-Sylar, he stays in one part of our camp. In the open, no sulking around the camp. We have a designated area for particular Specials, with shaded pasts." Edgar pointed at Sylar, who seemed bored by the statement. "We have rules about this camp. No one leaves without running it by me or other Commanders. You work for your keep. Everyone contributes. Peter, you will take lead with me, as a Commander. Rene already knows his position as guard." Edgar turned to leave.

Claire took being passed over well. She built herself up to expect it. She lost her position and she was almost grateful. No one would suffer at her choices more so than they already have or will.

"Claire can work as medical aid." Sylar spoke strongly. "She's smart and can calm patients. She can use her blood for dire situations. It will bring her image back to a positive."

Peter nodded and turned to Edgar. "I surprisingly agree with Sylar."

Claire looked at Sylar cautiously. He looked down at his feet, pretending to be bashful. He winked at her. She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. Eternity was going to suck.

Edgar looked like he would seriously consider it. Edgar turned his back to them and motioned them to follow. Claire felt herself pass through a rubbery force and suddenly a massive Camp was before them. It had pieces of the Carnival, but everything was built for a massive living outdoor space. There was no one to visit this place for entertainment. They slowly walked toward a crowd of tents. They looked like an epicenter of activity. There looked to be at least of several hundred people mingling and mulling around the camp. Working, laughing, talking. Children ran around playing, some using their abilities as an advantage in play.

Claire looked around in wonderment. It looked like a scene out of Narnia, minus the talking animals and medieval gear. She could see off in the distance a training site. It was being used by young adults to middle-aged Specials. It looked like tactical training and how they would use each others powers to fight. Claire stopped to look at a tiny, young girl do a tumble roll in front of an "opposing team" and flash her arms. A force field blew half the group to the ground. Her team followed behind her. One boy tossed fireballs at the opposing group, who had a older looking women jump forward, who deflected them with shots of water. She gave a giant burst of water soaking the flame boy. Claire felt a presence behind her, knowing it was Sylar.

"A bit too Hunger Games for me." He stated cooly. She felt his eyes on her. She turned to look up to find him less than an inch from her. She didn't shrink away, but cooly responded back.

"Team Peeta." He smirked. His eyes darted around the camp. He looked overwhelmingly threatening suddenly. Claire read it as his Hunger. Claire turned toward Sylar, who was looking like a hungry wolf among sheep.

"Sylar." Claire tried to get his attention. He was fixated on an Old Man who was slowly growing a pumpkin by whistling softly to it. Claire rolled her eyes to Sylar's fixation on such a lame power, a vital power for this group's supply, but it wasn't an intimidating addition to Sylar's list. Claire became more frustrated at getting his attention. She grabbed his face by the chin, forcing his eyes to hers. He snapped out of a daze. He snatched her hand, holding it to his face. Claire froze. He was staring at her intently. Claire finally spoke.

"Sylar, you need to refrain from taking anyone out. This is our future, our kind. We need you to not be Super-Psycho. Can you please keep you Dexter eyes away from potential victims."

Sylar pulled her hand off his face, not letting go, pulling her closer to him.

"So I'll just keep my eyes on you." Claire pulled her hand out quickly and stepped back. Claire's eyes flashed with heavy danger.

"Sylar, you killed my Grandmother less than 48 hours ago. Maybe keep the sexual innuendoes to yourself until maybe the end of eternity."

Claire, roughly pushed by him, finding Peter standing outside a large, dark tent. Peter turned to her.

"This place is impressive. Edgar explained that its almost built like a little city. Hospital area, Food and Cooking Area, Training, living quarters, and even entertainment tent. This is the main tent where we will meet. I guess they had a Special build it so that you enter it, but brings you to a completely different part of the camp. It constantly moves and only certain folks can enter the portal."

"That's smart."

Peter's smile faded.

"They aren't giving you that access."

"Peter, I know, I understand. Did Edgar ok my hospital aid?"

"He is grabbing the other Commanders to meet with us. Rene went to go get settled, he is ahead of the game. He will give me access to the main tent, ok your position and set us up in our living quarters."

Claire nodded, looking around for Sylar. He had kept within sight. Looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself. He caught her eyes and stalked over to them. Peter turned to him and re-explained the plan. Not mentioning the portal information. Sylar merely nodded. He was having some self-control issues. A group of teenage girls passed by the three of them. They whispered loudly to one another, stopping not far from them. They were clearly curious about the newcomers. Particularly Peter and Sylar. They giggled and shoved at one another. Claire rolled her eyes, but remembered the days she giggled with her friends at her locker about boys. She even giggled about a boy who had tried to rape her. Claire was almost envious of their naivety. Peter looked pretty bashful by the attention, but soon began to run towards a figure running towards them. Emma leapt into his arms and they hugged each other for seemed like a lifetime. The group of teenagers slinked away, sadden by the presence of Emma. Clearly Peter's girlfriend. Claire smiled sadly at his moment. Emma was safe and they would be together. It was meant to be for Peter. Sylar touched her shoulder and she turned toward him. Her face riddled with annoyance. Sylar pointed at Hiro and Ando mingling in around a campsite not far from where they stood. She walked towards them quickly, feeling Sylar trail behind her. Hiro and Ando were playing with Baby Matty.

"Hiro! Ando! Matty!" She picked Baby Matty in her arms and hugged him tightly. He giggled into her hair, playing with it like a new toy.

"Claire, you are alright, we were afraid you wouldn't make it here. The Brain-man tends to be trouble."

"Settle down Hiro. Don't be a Hero." Sylar snarled out.

Hiro and Ando glared at him. They must have been updated by Angela's message or by word of mouth at some point. Sylar tried to start to interact with Baby Matty. Claire twisted him away from him.

"Sylar, don't. Don't you dare think you have a right to."

Sylar's eyes darkened. He balled up his fists. He grabbed her arm roughly shaken her to him. She nearly dropped Matty, who burst into tears. Hiro and Ando got into defensive stance.

"Cheerleader, I am on the edge of slaughtering everyone in sight. Do not push me."

Claire glared right back.

"What gives you the right to play with the child of one of your victims."

The interaction was gathering attention. Claire glanced around and suddenly didn't want to be introduced to this group in this way. She changed her tone with him to calm him down. Seeing that Sylar was nowhere near calming down. Baby Matty was screaming.

"Sylar, I cam giving Matty to Hiro. You and I are walking away from this situation. Please calm down." Sylar held her arm so hard she swore she would have bruises for weeks, if she could bruise. Claire slipped Matty to Hiro and placed her hand on his hand on her arm.

"Let me go." She said it softly. Sylar slowly came back into focus. He looked like a predator moments ago, ready to attack. He looked around sheepishly. The crowd became uninterested in the quarrel. Claire turned to Hiro, he had shifted Matty into Ando's arms. Hiro glared at Sylar and Ando moved Matty away.

"Claire, I am a Commander here. There was an agreement that the Brain-man would not be allowed on this side of the camp."

"I understand that Hiro, but no one has showed us where to go. Peter met up with Emma and he was going to give us instructions."

"I vouched for you to be a Commander." Sylar stalked away from the conversation, looking seriously bored. Hiro followed him with his eyes. "They just couldn't see what you could bring to the table and your choices have not situated well with some."

Claire nodded.

"I appreciate it Hiro. I think I would rather work in the medical area anyways. My blood could help. I could do some clear good. No morally gray decisions there." Hiro kept his eyes on Sylar. He whispered to her.

"Stay away from the Brain man. He does not deserve to be here. Not even in the limited section."

Peter jogged over to Claire, she could see Emma in the distance waving to her.

"Claire, Emma will bring you to our living space. We have our own campsite with tents. Hiro, Ando, Rene, Emma, and us have the same space."

Claire nodded she began to walk towards Emma. She turned to Peter, who motioned to Sylar. "Edgar and some other member will show him to his area. He is placed with some shady characters. Doyle, Eli...some shady people from our pasts are there. It is set aside so they don't mingle with the rest of us. We don't need shit-starters to cause panic or take advantage of the system. They are watched at night and can't leave their area at night. That is the agreement for us to give them protection and cloaking. The army is split between the two sections. They train against one another. But in the end will work together to fight the C.E.O.S." Claire looked over her shoulder to see Sylar being approached by Edgar and a few other intimidating men. Sylar looked at total ease. Unimpressed as always she thought, but she saw him turn and head towards the training side of the camp. The "limited section" must have been stationed near there. Peter put his arm around his shoulder. He finally looked calm and collected. Peter had slipped into the perfect place. He had Emma and he would be allowed to properly grieve for his mother. Claire oddly found herself feeling out of place when she walked into their campsite. As she checked out her simple tent, she overheard voices outside. Peter and Hiro were reuniting, warmly. Ando and Emma chatted loudly. She stepped out and the voices hushed. Claire weakly smiled at the group before her. The awkwardness had lingered. She realized she may have been the scapegoat even in her group. She attempted a smile as did they.

"I'm just going to shower."

Emma nodded and pointed to a wash station a few feet from their campsite. Claire found it empty thankfully. It had shower stalls, but it was an open space. Claire stepped under the shower, finding hot water instead of cold. Claire began to wash and suddenly burst into tears. She sobbed through her entire shower. She dressed quickly into flannel bottoms and a tank top. She entered the site, finding everyone around the fire, quieted again by her appearance. She smiled a weak smile and headed straight into her tent. Closing her eyes, she begged her body to sleep. Crying quietly to herself. Finally, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It actually made me feel a little emotional that someone took the time to respond to my story.**

**Big shout out to heroesfan1, WOWcow, and julyisfree. You guys are great! Thank You for the motivation.**

**Again, I own not a single part of Heroes. This is all in good fun. :)  
-**

_Two weeks since the arrival to the United States Special Base Camp: Kansa_**_s_**

Claire had found herself in a strange predicament. She was currently laying in her cot in her tent, wishing she was still asleep. Exhausting herself with her overbearing thoughts and dread of going out into the base camp. She had been considered an outsider before in the outside world, but now she had found herself to be an outsider in the world of Specials. High School became tough after driving the Star Football Player into a wall, but Claire was able to move on. In College, her roommate "killed herself", putting Claire in an awkward position again. But, as always, Claire strove through it, because she knew it truly was never her world.

Claire had to create her own world to fit into, and did so by leaping off that Ferris Wheel. Now that one action, had created a dire consequence. War. She made the whole world aware so that she could feel at ease. Claire felt like she could never be at ease now. Revealing special abilities to the world had also created fear, hate and potential destruction.

"Claire, are you ready to go yet?"

Emma's voice had snapped her out of her daze of thoughts. Claire quickly rolled onto the ground with a thump. She popped her head out of the tent to allow Emma to see her face.

"I will be ready in five minutes. Sorry." Claire sheepishly smiled.

Emma laughed, nodding to her turning back to a small pot of oatmeal cooking on the fire in their campsite. Emma was a rare type of person. She was the only one who was truly kind to her nowadays. With Hiro and Ando traveling around the world, passing messages of other base camps and collecting Specials, Emma was her only standing friend.

Claire threw on a pair of dark jeans and a gray, long sleeved V-neck shirt. She stepped out and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. Eating it silently, she watched Peter kiss Emma goodbye before heading off to an international meeting with the base camp of Canada. He had barely looked at her. Emma gave Claire a weak, sad smile. She knew how it cut Claire when Peter ignored her.

"I don't take it personal Emma, there are more important things. His image and power should not be questioned whatsoever."

The first real introduction that Claire had with the base camp had not gone over well. It occurred in the main conference hall for the entire camp. Peter was introduced, but someone in the crowd had recognized her. There were shouts of protest of her presence, even a shout or two about a trial. The majority of the camp had decided that being revealed was their death sentence. Claire should be punished for it.

Peter chose to distant himself and Claire took a heavy offense to it. They did have a nasty confrontation about his decision. Screaming, crying, and even a slap or two. Claire could not believe his last words to her.

"Don't come looking for me to rescue you when you make another wrong choice."

Claire was shell-shocked by that statement. She never asked for the horrible things in her life to happen, nor for someone to rescue her from those things. She felt like she had always faced things head on. They had been silent ever since.

"Ready to go?" Emma had her blue sweater and black dress pants. She had her blood pressure machine in her hands.

Claire jumped up, grabbed her gray sweatshirt, throwing it on and lifting up her hood. She didn't like being noticed lately. They made their way to a giant tent, the old main tent of the carnival. It was set up as a Medical Tent, the most space was found fit to be used this way.

Emma began to go through more boxes of supplies that had arrived that morning.

Five people entered the empty tent behind them. Two Healers, a former nurse, and two people with X-ray abilities. Emma had managed to build a small medical team. The healers would not be able to heal all the inevitable wounded without being drained, and having any help was needed. This was the main team to help direct people, heal people, and handle critical situations.

"Good Morning Everyone, I would like an inventory of what we have in these boxes and place all items in an organized system in those compartments." Emma indicated to the compartment shelves around the edges of the tent.

"Claire, once we complete this task, make me a master list?"

"Of course."

One of the Healers asked "Do we know when we will be needing these items? It's been two weeks, and no word from up top about when they will ship out the forces."

"I would tell you if I knew. I have no clue when they will ship out our people. I do know that on the East Coast there has been a massive genocide of carriers. We lost some Specials, who were undercover. We should concentrate on preparation for wounded. They cannot detect where we are, so they are attempting to force us out. We cannot feed into that. Now let's go back to work."

Emma turned back to organizing.

Claire envied her. How she instantly was in charge when entering the Medical Tent. That authority would be needed later. Claire missed that feeling of being needed. She pulled out suture kits and placed them next to other surgical products. She found herself isolated at her medical shelf area. The medical team, besides Emma, felt the same as the rest of the camp when it came to her. She felt like she was on an insane repeat. Wake up, prep for War, maybe eat, go to sleep. She didn't explore the camp, she didn't interact with Peter and Hiro. She just existed.

"Hey Bennett, What did you do on Sunday?"

Claire turned to the others, except for Emma, who was on the other side of the tent.

"Uh, not much, just stayed in my campsite."

"Oh, We thought you'd be counting the people you are going to put into these beds soon."

Claire glared and turned back to her work. She could feel their eyes on her. She willed her tears away.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Claire finally spurted out.

"Apologizing doesn't save us, it doesn't give us our lives back!" The girl healer stepped closer to her, her eyes furious. "I am going to come to the brink of death trying to help these people."

Claire turned to meet her eyes, trying to look non-threatening as possible.

"I know, I can't play the part of Captain Hindsight. And I don't know why Hiro can't go back and fix it. He said it's blocked by something and no matter how many messages or notes he tries to warn me, nothing works!"

"Address him as Commander Hiro. You really have no respect for anyone do you?"

The larger man, with the X-ray vision, crossed his arms glaring at her simple mistake.

Claire put her hands up in defeat.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, We know death isn't an option."

The former nurse, with the ability to mold metals, said it coldly. It gave Claire a chill.

With that statement, Claire was out of the tent in a heartbeat. She couldn't take the glares, the comments, the whispers. She ran in a direction away from the tent and her campsite, not knowing where she was going. Stumbling upon the backend of the Training center, it looked like a large paintball field. Obstacles, ropes, homemade dummies littered the ground. At least 400 trainees were working in different groups. It was sectioned off area from the rest of the camp. She stopped running and looked for a place to just sit.

Claire noticed a couple of blocks of hay and she sat herself where she could watch the training, but could not been seen. She lifted her hood up over her Auburn Brown hair, missing her Blonde badly in that moment. Claire began to observe her surroundings more intensely.

Just beyond the training field was where the Limited Living Space was located. Claire could tell by the decorations. Why do shady characters feel the need to not only act like Disney Villains but decorate like them? Dark drapes, dreamcatchers and even animal bones hung around some of the tents. The space did have a couple of trailers. Odd to Claire, she thought only Commanders had those. It was smaller than the Main Living Area, but she knew the forces in there should not be messed with.

She turned her attention back to the training. It looked as the groups were broken up by similar abilities. Fire, Ice, Weather, Strength etc...

They used targets and teamwork strategies to take out some homemade dummies, eventually facing off with each other. Claire realized they were practicing how they would be stationed in battle. Force Field wielders in the front, followed by telekinesis, and then more offensive powers following suit. Defense to Offense with every advancement. Claire found a sudden desire to be on the field with them, learning hand to hand combat or being a human shield. A real sacrifice.

Claire suddenly stopped dead in her observation.

Sylar was there. Instructing.

Sylar was directing the telekinesis group and the electricity group at the same time. He barked order after order. Featuring ideas and proper technique to killing someone. He embarrassed a young teenager, who was a bit mouthy, by tossing him around like a rag doll and giving him a short shock. Sylar thanked the embarrassed kid for being a living practice doll. Claire watched, almost in horror, as the other Commanders and instructors, huddled up with Sylar. He was still dressed like himself, all in black, unlike the other leaders in their Camouflage or Athletic wear. Claire closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the hay. They had made Sylar..._SYLAR_...a Commander over her. She sighed loudly and tried hard to not cry. Her personal nightmare was considered more trustworthy with lives than she was.

"Hello Beautiful."

Claire's blood went cold. That voice.

She opened her eyes to seeing him standing over her, smiling like he found a lost puppy. She looked behind him to find the Soldiers-in-training were going for a jog around the camp.

"They made you a Commander?" Claire went straight to the point of her interest.

Sylar laughed and sat down next to her. He sat with his legs crossed, arms behind his head. At ease, like he wasn't training for War.

"Wouldn't you? I have almost every single power out there, mastered them all. Plus I have fantastic People skills."

Claire scoffed.

"Brave New World, Indeed."

"What? No fight, No whining about your boogeyman being in charge of something? _Oh the Injustice_."

Claire responded with silence, pulling her legs into Indian style. Her shoulders sinking low in defeat.

Sylar observed her clear body language. He became more serious. He dropped his jousting tone.

"What have they told you?"

"Emma tells me little bits, like about the genocide on the East Coast. But mostly she has been teaching me how to perform medical treatments. Stitches, sutures, CPR, defibrillators.."

Sylar shifted uncomfortably. This conversation felt like the one they had in her College supply closest. Honest.

"Well, it will be needed, its going to be hundreds versus thousands. If Peter can join the international forces and get them here, the odds would be in our favor."

"Take out the C.E.O.S country by country, one giant force? Rather than small ones?"

Sylar smiled at Claire sincerely, even though she refused to look at him. She was preoccupied with splitting a piece of hay in her hands.

"Claire, you are smarter than people give you credit for." She laughed sarcastically at his comment.

"You are winning the popularity vote over me. And you are a serial killer!"

Sylar grunted.

"Intelligence is rare. Your Peter showcases that, almost every time I see his smug face. A few family deaths and he thinks he can dictate what I can do."

Claire shrugged. Sylar picked up on her avoidance of talking about Peter.

"Trouble in Super-hero Paradise?"

Claire stood up abruptly. Not willingly to engage with Sylar more than she had.

"It was...interesting seeing you Sylar, but I have to take a shower to wash off your pretentiousness."

Claire turned to walk away from him, but he was on her before she could take two steps. He grabbed her throat, slamming her into a wall of hay. Positioning them out of sight of the Training Field or anyone else.

"Do not belittle me, Brutus. I'm not the one who created this situation...where your overly loved Uncle now can't stand the sight of you."

He was enraged by _her_ pretentiousness, she had the audacity to call _him_ pretentious. Claire pulled on his arms, trying to free herself. He gripped her harder. She attempted to kick him, but he used his ability to freeze her. She stopped struggling.

"You just need to prove you have power. Don't you?" She snarled at him and dared to insult him further. She was having a bad day, maybe she could get some frustration out. "Are you compensating for something in a different area by showing off your powers?" Her face implied the worst. She nodded to below his waist, sneering nastily.

Sylar chuckled softly, leaning his body up against hers, particularly his hips.

"Do you want to find out?"

"I'd rather die."

Claire fought against him, her eyes boiled with hatred. She felt a spark in her ignite. The past few days she felt like she was losing some hope. Sylar was bringing out her survival mode again and she needed that now. Drive. Push. Excel.

"Claire, you wound me. You know I could oblige you in either category...why pick the more unimaginative one? I can be creative with killing you of course...But don't you want to experience my other creative skills?" His voice had grown husky and his eyes were showcasing his desires.

Sylar thrived off of having her in his grasp and he had realized he had never been this physically close to her entire body before. He leaned in and kissed her mouth, which she forced shut. She struggled to turn her head. He hated kissing her hard, stone closed mouth.

He leaned back, disappointed, not losing his grip.

He suddenly felt her stop struggling under his power. Sylar looked at her face and eyes, unable to read the look on her face. She looked different for a moment...almost willing. He shrugged like he had back in that classroom before he kissed her that first time. He went back in for another hard kiss and was surprised to find her welcoming it. He felt her try to enter his mouth. His heart began to pound hard. The two of them were sharing a real kiss. He grunted into her mouth, releasing something that was deeply pent up inside him. She tasted like light. He slowly let go of his grip around her neck and let go of his ability holding her.

No sooner had he done that-Claire swiftly kneed him in the crotch. It blinded him for a moment. Sylar bent over immediately, grasping himself, in heavy pain. He looked up to glare at Claire and she quickly punched him in the face.

"I'd rather die." She repeated to him as he lay on the ground.

She ran off, straight for her campsite. She didn't look back, nor slow down for any of the people yelling at her to not run. Claire barreled into her campsite and dove into her tent. Sitting on the floor, she grabbed her legs, staring nervously at her tent entrance. She froze hearing someone walking towards her tent.

Emma peeked her head in. Claire felt herself relax.

"Hey, here you are. I was looking all over for you."

Emma crawled in and sat across from Claire on the floor. She took her hands in hers, looking apologetic. Claire had forgotten the day's earlier event due to her encounter with Sylar.

"I'm sorry that this whole situation you have been put in. You are very brave to face it everyday, and I want you to know that when it begins...People will forget about you. They will have a new villain to visualize. It is hard to hear about a villain, picture it in your mind and than hate it. It is easier to hate something when it is in front of you. These people are scared. They need to direct their stress."

Emma's words comforted Claire for a moment. She smiled at Emma and thanked her for her words. Claire relaxed her body, smoothed her hair back, realizing a sudden strength reemerging from within her. Emma stood up and as she left the tent Claire finally spoke out loud.

"Emma, I think I want to have dinner in the main dining area tonight. I think both of us are getting sick of eating oatmeal and campsite snacks."

"Are you sure?"

Claire nodded, smiling to herself.

"I am sure. I've dealt with a lot in my life and I've made it in my own way. I shouldn't let anything stop me now. I'll make them forgive me."

Emma looked overjoyed by Claire's sudden spark. She had been waiting for her to turn back into herself.

"OK, I am going to head back to the Medical Tent, fix a few more things, but I will be back to go to dinner with you."

With that Emma left, almost skipping. Claire knew that Emma needed her to be strong. They were going to lean on one another.

Claire rested her head on her knees. Her encounter with Sylar reminded her of everything she had been through. Claire was going to put in much work to make people change their minds. If this was somewhat her fault, she was going to fix as much as possible.

She rummaged through her spare clothes and found a pair of black pants and her brightest red V-neck T-shirt. She walked to the shower, belting out some Pink songs, regaining some control of her life. She was washing away her fear.

Emma arrived a few hours later and they headed to the main dinning tent. Campsites all had supplies for simple meals, but the main dinning hall had portioned out special meals for the residents.

Claire walked into the opening, chin up, and took in the sight.

There were 50 picnic tables, almost filled to the brim of residents. Families, groups of soldiers, Commanders...all of them had a special place. Around the edges of the tent were buffet style foods. Specials with the ability to transform ingredients into meals stood behind the tables, cooking, preparing, and showcasing their meals. Emma waved to a small group in the corner and pushed Claire to grab some food.

Claire moved quickly picking out as little food as possible, feeling eyes on her back. When they finished collecting their food, Emma guided her to the table she waved to. They sat down with four people Claire had never seen before.

"Claire, this Logan, Meg, Felix, and June. They are the battlefield medical team, they each have medical skills or a healing ability...along with a defensive power."

The man sitting across from her, Logan, flashed a small fireball in his palm and smiled at Claire. He was quite handsome with his blonde hair and dark tan. He looked like a surfer. She couldn't help being drawn into his blue eyes.

"I use to be a firefighter." Claire smiled, relieved by his friendliness.

"While, you still are. Those skills don't disappear."

He nodded, playing with his food.

"How long have you been here Claire?"

"Two weeks, I don't venture from the Medical Tent or our campsite too much."

"That's too bad. You shouldn't take things too personally here. These people don't know you. This whole thing was inevitable. In all honestly, the C.E.O.S. was set up long before your jump, we would have been revealed in no time."

Claire twirled her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Still doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

The tiny, dark skinned girl named Meg interjected.

"Hey, Fuck'em. They've been lying to themselves. Why should we live in hiding...this is what makes us Human. Fighting for our rights."

Claire was overwhelmed by a fresh sense of support. Emma had tried to bring her here for so long...probably to meet these people. June and Felix had listened to the entire conversation, nodding in agreement. The whole group ranged from Claire's age to Emma's. Emma seemed like the motherly overseer. They understood her.

"Speaking of fighting...you guys have to train...along with medical training?"

Meg nodded.

"To an extent, We train with the rest, then have to simulate a situation where we apply medical aid while being attacked. It's been pretty easy, except when facing the telekinesis and electricity divisions. They can be a little ruthless."

Claire rolled her eyes. O_h I wonder why._

"I think I know why."

Logan looked at her, dead serious, staring deep into her eyes.

"Sylar isn't someone to cross out there."

"Or ever."

"Did you hear that he may have killed at least a hundred people...before all of this."

Claire shifted uncomfortably and pushed her food away slowly.

"I have more of an idea than you may think."

Meg jumped into the conversation again.

"I heard he is immortal. How do you get to be immortal?"

Claire sighed and decided that she needed to start opening up. If she showed trust...she could maybe be trusted?

"He is immortal because of me."

The four of them stared at her, no judgment, just pushing for her to continue.

"He removes abilities through the brain...or the brain stem through touch. I heard recently that he could take the power empathetically, but he choses to kill his victims in the process. He is obsessed with being the most Special person in the world. My ability is pretty rare and he took it when I was in high school. Opened my skull. The only difference is he couldn't kill me...or didn't want to kill me. He has taken quite a bit from me. I've faced that psycho more then once. Not fun."

Claire looked at the group, waiting for them to respond.

Meg reached across the table and held her hand.

"They made that guy a Commander over you?"

Claire surprisingly laughed out loud. Squeezing Meg's hand back and laughing even harder.

"I know right?!"

The group chuckled along with her, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I am laughing, but things are just becoming so twisted...all I can do is laugh."

Logan smiled at her sheepishly, seeing the humor she needed. Her heart skipped a beat.

Emma was motioned by a different table and she patted Claire on the shoulder as she left to discuss something with a different table. Claire felt comfortable where she sat.

"You know, you are pretty tough to face him all this time. Maybe you would be better suited on the battlefield?"

Claire considered it for a moment.

"Maybe, I would have to ask Edgar and the rest of the leadership. Or get Emma to ask. I don't really have voice anymore."

"See that's fucked up. Everyone here should have voice...except maybe that Sylar guy. He has taken lives." Meg was feisty girl.

"Plus he makes my life a living hell when my group faces off with his."

Logan showed a burn mark across his forearm.

"Bastard likes to prove a point to his team."

Claire ran her hand across the scar. Logan covered her hand, stopping it on the scar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...I just have never had a scar in my life. I have never really touched one."

"Pretty ugly, huh?"

"No, I kind of like it."

Logan flashed that handsome smile.

Meg giggled and looked at her watch.

"Ah shit, we better get back to the field. We don't need to do laps for being late...again. Claire, nice to meet you. We'll find you, ok? Head up, girl. Forget the haters."

Logan squeezed her hand and stood up with the others.

"I'll see you around Claire."

"Yes, be safe guys."

Claire gave Logan a flirtatious smile. She liked the way he talked to her and was comfortable with touching him almost right of way. A big deal for Claire.

As they cleared her view of the tent, Claire's heart dropped.

Sitting directly across from her, at an empty table, was Sylar. He sat facing her, casually eating a frozen yogurt.

How long was he sitting there?

Claire glared at him. She couldn't have one happy moment. He acted as if she was inviting him over. He switched his seat to sit across from her. The tent was slowly clearing out, but people were giving them strange looks as they left. Just what she needed, Sylar to tamper with her already ruined reputation.

"Funny meeting you here. I thought you'd never leave that campsite."

Claire crossed her arms, watching him slurp on his yogurt.

"I have a right to be here. I'm just curious to why you are here?"

"As an elected Commander, I get more perks than the rest of the Limited Specials. Like free frozen yogurt whenever I want."

Claire looked for Emma, who was still in a deep conversation with a group of people.

"Claire-Bear, our little interaction this morning-"

"Sylar. Don't. Just don't."

Sylar stared dangerously at her. He hated being interrupted. Claire stared cooly back.

"I'm glad you found your sense of self-worth again through kicking me in my nether regions."

He looked clearly unhappy about that moment. Claire shifted forward, not breaking eye-contact with him.

"I do have to thank you for that. I forgot who I was and what heavy, evil crap you have put me through in my life. I had to remember who I was. I am a hero." Claire stated strongly, restraining the urge to stab him with her fork.

He considered her words for a moment and softly said "That's why you need me, Claire. There are no heroes without their villains. We make each other stand out. I just took the less tasking path. We need each other."

Clare snorted.

"I need you like a shot to the back of the head."

Sylar chuckled. Her constant refusals to see how much she needed him entertained him. He knew he would love the moment when She realizes her need for him. He changed the subject.

"So did Logan ask you to Prom?"

Claire laughed bitterly at him.

"Yes, a limo and everything. Why? You interested in his abilities...want to take them as well?"

Sylar finished his yogurt.

"I'm just curious. He seems he fits the Claire Bennett Boyfriend material chart."

"He is very handsome, yes. But I find this particular time to not be ideal to building a romantic relationship. There are other things I need to focus on. I just met the guy."

Sylar's eyes flashed when she mentioned Logan's looks. Jealousy had seeped into his face. But he had wiped away that reaction and laughed at her logic.

"This is the perfect time to start a relationship. No one here wants to die alone or unloved."

Claire hated how he talked about the impending doom of the majority of the camp.

"Well, I know you will be the only one to die that way."

Sylar slammed his hand down on the table, causing Claire to jump. It also startled the rest of the tent.

He growled at her.

"You are incorrigible."

Claire was enjoying making him mad. She rose to her feet, seeing Emma walking over.

"Goodnight Sylar." She turned to meet Emma at the tent exit. Sylar suddenly dropped his anger, the sight of her walking away made him feel a bit empty.

"Claire."

She paused and turned back to him, semi-annoyed. He stood up and walked up to her, looking innocent in a way. She froze in place when he leaned into her ear. He softly whispered in her ear, making a chill go up her back.

"If I did die today, I'd still be happy about that kiss. Real or not. I would hold on to that."

He then walked past her, passing Emma, who eyed him wearily and left the tent. Claire watched him leave, feeling a tiny amount of guilt. He seemed very alone. The memories of everything he every did to her came rushing back in an instant and she was back to hating his guts. There was a reason he was alone.

Emma and Claire walked back to the campsite in silence.

As Claire laid down to sleep, she thought about her potential new friends, her mother, her brother and her father. Praying they would be safe through all of this. Her thought lingered for a moment about her kiss with Sylar. It had sparked her to fight. Maybe she did need him. Claire waved the thought away quickly. She thought about the things she had to do the next day and fell into the easiest sleep that she had in long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank You to all who have continued on with my story. I have loved this experience so much. Delay on the updates, but My real life work has gotten a bit in the way of my wicked fun pastime. I will be updating with longer chapters soon. Tomorrow is my Birthday! :)  
**-  
_

_Kansas: United States Base Camp_

Claire felt the spark and urge to work with the battlefield medical team the instant she woke up the day after meeting Logan and his crew. That was the redemption she was looking for. She took that drive and overworked herself in the Medical Tent with Emma that following week. She absorbed as much as possible, from learning how to remove fluid from the lungs to fixing a dislocated limb. It was harder to do on someone else, even though she had done it multiple times on herself.

Claire found herself by the end of the week searching down Edgar at any moment she could. Peter was not her first choice when it came to changing her position. He had been traveling and bringing back Specials from all around the world with Hiro. Twenty to thirty people were brought to the camp each trip ever day. Ando's supercharge was helping Hiro, and two other teleporters they had discovered, on their journeys. The camp was slowly expanding with international flavor. Thankfully, there were Specials with language abilities to make the camp still function with a steady pace. The surge in population seemed to fuel Claire. She was determined to find Edgar. She went to the dining hall every evening, meeting with her new friends. They had similar fears, ideas, and a sense of humor. A support system was being formed. It was something that Claire truly needed with a growing Special population.

Claire found that there was quite a bit of international displeasure with her, not just a national distaste.

On this particular evening she found herself to be a target of a very angry Special, from Scotland, with an ability to turn anything into stone. The mad had spotted her as she sat down to eat dinner with her friends. He pushed his way through the crowd, swearing up a storm. He grabbed her, after shouting at her in something she think was English, before attempting to turn her into to stone. He hated her. Claire could see it in his eyes. She felt her body stiffen starting with her arms and felt it creep up to her neck. Sadly, the poor Scotsman did this when Sylar was present in the tent. Peter and several other Commanders had the pleasure of walking into the incident as it begun.

Sylar watched Peter watch the interaction before stepping in very slowly and collected. He wanted to see if Peter would step in, or any other Special. No one was, not even her "friends". Claire's popularity really was an issue. He didn't bother to grab the man with his ability, but with his bare hands by the back of the neck and tossed him hard onto a table. The man had the wind knocked out of him by the force. Sylar wanted to scare the others without the use of his powers. He stalked up to the man looking very bored, aware of the entire camp watching him. No one dared to interject.

He picked up a serving knife and leant over the man. He very slowly slashed the man's skull with a knife, nearly scalping him. The man screamed out and that was the only noise to be heard within the tent. The silence was terrifying. Claire watched, feeling the stone slowly begin to dissolve. She closed her eyes. The man began to apologize and cry out for someone to help him. Sylar grabbed him by shirt and threw him toward the exit once he felt the message was sent to the rest of the crowd. Emma ran to the man's aid and slinked him off to the medical tent with a few other medical members. Sylar took in the audience and smiled.

"Now you know how we treat each other in the United States."

Claire was able to pull the rest of the dissolving stone off, taking some skin with it, but couldn't shake the dread. Did she have to wait for all these people to die off to have a decent reputation or social life? Sylar had come to her aid. Sylar. Logan and the others did help her on pull off the rest of the stone. She turned to exit the camp, but Peter stopped her. He pulled her outside to a corner, letting people slowly slink out of the tent. The crowd was eerily quiet. They averted their eyes when they saw Claire. Sylar walked out cooly, the crowd parting for him. Claire managed to avoid Sylar's eye contact. He probably thinks she owes him one. Peter patted her on the back, like she was a small child.

"Are you okay?"

She glared back at him.

"I'm fine, Pete, I don't need to be rescued. I would have figured something out."

Peter stared right back with an intense look. He ignored her tone.

"Emma told me you wanted to be on the battlefield. I think its a great idea."

Claire was shocked to hear him agree with one of her choices. He even hated her simple breakfast choices.

"You can supply your blood, be a human shield. It fits so well."

Claire nodded, still a bit tense from her interaction with the Scotsman. Not to mention talking to Peter after weeks of silence was odd as well. She had a strange feeling that he truly just wanted her as a body out on the battlefield. Maybe their connection was truly done. Maybe he wanted her out of the picture. He stood awkwardly away from her. She shook the thought that he wanted to get rid of her. He clearly didn't want to be near her.

"Well, Great. When should I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, We have two more days, and our first attack begins. Don't tell anyone though? We gotta be on our toes with information." He whispered to her.

With that Peter had whirled around following Edgar and some of the Commanders toward their War Room tent. Claire rolled her eyes at his attempts to be Batman. Mysterious her ass.

She spotted Logan and Meg looking for her. She waved them over. They jogged over to her.

"Well, it looks like I'm on Team Battlefield Medical."

"Seriously, that's awesome. Now we don't have to wait till dinner to see you."

"Plus we can see you show off your inner badass."

Claire laughed.

"I sure looked like a Badass in there. I was going to be a Great Stone Statue of Badass."

"It was one unhinged person, some people can't take the pressure of what needs to be done. They need to blame someone. Plus I doubt anyone will mess with you after what Sylar did to that guy."

Claire shrugged. She half-believed that.

"I think he sees me as his own personal punching bag."

"So we're heading back to our campsite, its getting kind of late. Want to join us?"

"Uh, sure, which section are you guys?"

"Just follow us."

Claire followed Logan, Meg, Felix and June back towards the training area. They made her laugh about the Scotsman accent and some stories from their training. She slowed her steps as they began to walk into the Limited Section.

"Uh, guys, that's the Limited Section..."

June and Felix skipped ahead. They were a couple, so they rarely interacted with the other three. They always seemed very bored with the rest of them. They just linked up with Logan and Meg due to their position on battlefield. Claire sometimes felt better when they weren't around. Logan turned to her and for some reason he looked a little villainous in Claire's eyes. Meg laughed a weird laugh, like Claire was clearly not in on a joke.

"Claire, you didn't know we were sectioned off here from the start of our stay?"

"No, because you guys ate in the dining hall. Limited Specials don't get that."

"Claire, We are the medical battlefield team. We get some perks."

Logan walked up to Claire, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Claire, we all have things in our past we regret. We try not to judge each other for those things. Can you let go of ours?"

Claire looked up at his charming face. She knew she would be a hypocrite if she judged them.

"I can let it go. Can I know what you did to be put here?"

Logan chuckled sheepishly.

"I was a firefighter...who liked to start fires. I made a big mistake once, some people got hurt."

Meg showed Claire her power. Black Spikes grew out of her hands.

"I tend to lose my temper and I give out some nasty hugs. But I'm a trained Emergency Room Nurse. I never killed anyone. Just showed some people not to mess with me."

"Felix and June?"

"They use to rob banks together. Cliche huh? They would kill the everyone, then bring them back after gathering their loot. Their healing ability gave them that chance to steal."

Claire shuddered. Now her ick feelings about the couple made sense. She wasn't sure if she could get that out of her mind.

The sky was growing darker and it seemed like the Limited Section was coming to life.

Claire looked at Logan.

"Fine, I will go, but the second I'm not comfortable...I'm gone."

He nodded and turned putting his arm around Meg.

She followed the two of them, who seemed at home with the shady characters coming out of their tents. Claire noticed that it was set up much like the other Living spaces. Two or Three tents around a campfire.

As they walked through the space, she noticed a large fire pit. Many Specials were mingling, laughing, even drinking.

"How'd they get alcohol?"

"There is a Special with an ability to ferment things. I heard he fermented living things as well though."

Claire gulped a bit, but Logan grabbed her hand. He guided her through some tough looking groups of people. Claire kept her head down. She almost was frozen in Stone at the "good" side of the camp, she didn't want to know what they would do to her here.

Logan brought her to their campsite. June and Felix were busy making s'mores. Meg seated herself next to them, grabbing a fist full of Marshmallows.

Claire seated herself across from the creepy couple. Logan handed her a stick and Marshmallows.

"Thanks."

"So Claire, Can you ask why you jumped?"

Claire stuck her stick in the fire. She loved her Marshmallows burnt.

"Well, my friends and family had just stopped this guy, Samuel. He wanted to reveal Specials to the world by killing a ton of people. Show off Specials with Power, so I kinda made a spur of a moment choice to show my power. I felt like it was the least intimidating thing to show off. Oh Wow, that girl can throw herself off things. What's so scary about that?"

Meg laughed at her joke.

"People can be scared of the silliest things."

"My dad wasn't too happy. He had tried to hide me for years. He stopped speaking to me."

Logan looked at her sadly. Claire chomped on her burnt Marshmallow.

"My dad stopped talking to me when he discovered I had a power. Kicked me out long before your jump. When your kid can start the grill up with out matches or a gasoline...gotta get rid of that. Don't want a freak."

Claire frowned.

"I hate that word. I used it a lot before all of this."

"I never did. I found my Spikes." Meg showed her Spikes off. "They are part of me. Nothing different about that. It's like my eye color...or my bra size."

They all laughed at her joke.

"This is really nice. To openly talk about things, I don't get to do that with anyone lately."

Logan pulled out a large flask of something looking highly alcoholic. He handed it to Claire. She frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry, my ability doesn't let me drink. My liver works too fast. I don't enjoy drinking nasty things for no reason."

Logan looked shocked.

"Your power is a curse."

"You have no idea."

Meg took a large swig, handing it back to Logan.

"So...you are going to live forever?"

Claire shrugged.

"That's the theory. Who knows...maybe in 90 years my heart will just time out. Like it knows to stop, but I highly doubt that. It's a curse."

"Sounds thrilling though. You'll be here to see so much."

"Like watch everyone I love die?"

Meg sighed and took another chug.

"Yeah, but then you meet new people...who will die. Just Rinse and Repeat."

Claire had to laugh at her naivety.

"Maybe I'll meet another Special with my power. I've heard of a few in the past. They end up either being killed or killing themselves."

"Well, You got Sylar right?"

Claire nearly gagged.

"Don't remind me."

With that the conversation switched to old tv shows they all watched and music they truly distaste. Claire felt normal for an hour or two. She pretended in her mind that she was just on a retreat, drinking with coeds. Being normal, young adults. Claire realized that the group was becoming very intoxicated. She stood up and looked over the rest of the camp, her curiosity of this life growing. Other groups were getting very drunk as well. Small fights were breaking out in different areas. There was a sense of anarchy. No one controlled the area really. It was every man for himself. Claire turned back to the campsite to find Felix and June gone.

To Claire's surprise, Logan and Meg were engaging in a very heavy make-out session. Her heart dropped a bit, but she was also a bit relaxed. She didn't need to feel any extra feelings for someone. Not in War Time. She laughed at the situation and looked around to find the best way to exit.

Claire noticed to her left, beyond one or two campsites were some trailers. They looked dark and unmoving. She could exit the Limited Section by going around the very-much alive epicenter. Claire didn't want to push through the campsites on her own. She didn't want to interrupt the make-out session and walked quickly towards the trailers. With each step Claire tried to be as quiet as possible, not drawing any attention to herself.

Once she reached the trailers, she let out a sigh of relief. She crept through the trailers, there may have been about six or seven of them clustered together.

Claire passed a darkly striped trailer and turned to take a left toward the exit.

"Hello Claire."

Claire paused and looked to her left to find Sylar leaning up against the trailer.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm just relaxing around MY trailer...in MY section. So don't get all preachy with me. What are you doing?"

Claire rested her hand on her hip, showcasing her annoyance.

"Just was hanging out with some friends."

"Oh, so you found out their little secret. I'm surprised you didn't spurn them."

"That would be wrong. Anyone can be forgiven for their mistakes."

Sylar's eyes flashed.

"Anyone?"

"Not you. Not by me."

Sylar crossed his arms.

"Are you going to thank me for earlier?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would hold that over me. I would have figured something out."

"Well, no one else certainly felt like stepping up for you."

"I don't expect anyone to fight for me."

"Your little friends didn't either."

"They were scared. Again, I don't expect anyone to fight my battles. So next time don't bother. Plus I thought you'd love to see me turned into a garden decoration."

Sylar chuckled.

"I thought it would be a little neat-o. But whatever Peter does or doesn't do...I like to do the opposite."

Claire sighed.

"Yeah, that doesn't bother me one bit."

Sylar raised his eyebrow and slowly walked toward her. She took a step back defensively. Sylar paused at her body language.

"We aren't friends, Sylar. These chats don't fix things, nor what you did in the tent. It means nothing."

"Oh that's right. You have Logan from 90210. He dyes his hair you know?"

Claire looked at little sad. She saw parts of her friends she wish she didn't know. Sylar picked up on her face.

"People aren't exactly what they claim to be, huh? Did you let him in and he broke your heart?"

Claire snapped her head up at what Sylar was implying.

"No, it never was like that. He and Meg have something going on. I don't need something like. I prefer friendship."

Sylar groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want some Unicorns and Rainbows on that childish thought?"

Claire huffed and turned to walk away. She was shocked he didn't stop her with his powers.

"Training tomorrow will be quite productive since you'll be there. I can show them true survival. Let's show them what we are all about."

Claire didn't change her pace. She kept walking. Ignoring his words, but smiled to herself. She was going to rock it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, Amazing reviews. I got some great feedback and some constructive advice. Thanks to everyone.  
****This chapter is violent, so some may consider it MA. The language is a bit intense at moments too.  
****This is my first time writing some action sequences, so I am trying!**

**I love you all so much!**

Claire awoke the next morning, and found her heart was already pounding at the thought of starting her short, intense training. There was her chance to truly showcase that she can be a hero, once again. Claire stepped on to the cold, almost frozen ground. It was about 6 in the morning. The air was crisp and chill. She stretched her body out, even if She didn't need to, and shook off her nerves. Claire was ready to take on whatever this Military force threw at her. The cold can't stop her now. She jumped into a quick shower, barely feeling the cold, and making sure she was as clean as possible. The idea of rolling around in the dirt was appealing to her, but she also knew once this War does begin, she was going to have less time to shower. Don't take a shower for granted.

Claire searched through the tiny pile of clothes that she was given at the start of her stay. A pair of black, stretchy yoga pants caught her eye. The clothing would give her flexibility and not make her sweat heavy. It clung to her legs and stopped just above the knee. Claire debated between a yellow t-shirt and a light, long-sleeved shirt with a deep red color. Claire choose the red over the yellow.

She knew she was going to bleed today. She didn't need to show it off to the rest of the camp. Her invincibility made people angry...maybe jealous? No one saw it as a curse. She slipped on her pair of black sneakers with black ankle socks. The same shoes from the thrift store.

It seemed like a year ago since they had been in that store. Peter leaning on her, brushing off Sylar, and learning that Rene could speak more than five sentences. It had been a month since their whole world had fallen apart in merely two days. Claire sighed. Checked her face in the mirror. Her hair was a darker color with the dye that Emma had found in one of the shipments of Medical Supplies. Claire played with her ponytail for a moment.

She hated the color.

Claire stepped out into the brisk, cool morning again and began to make her way toward the training field. She passed quiet campsites, some with children's toys, some with wheelchairs. Elderly, children, families...all forced together. Claire took in the still of the Camp. Maybe a thousand people were fast asleep in their tents. She passed the Medical Tent, that was eerily dark this morning, as if it was waiting for causalities. Claire had a sinking feeling as she passed it. That place was going to be very busy.

Claire made her way into the back opening of the camp. Passing the hay where she slammed Sylar in the crotch. The training field was misty with a morning cloud. It was clear, but a slight fog rested just above the ankle. The training field looked larger to her all of a sudden, compared to last night's trek towards the limited section. Claire determined it was the size of maybe two football fields? Her cheerleading skills were slightly helpful at points. Claire walked toward the middle of the field. Ahead of her, she found a crowd of people forming. It looked like the ages ranged from 15 to 65 years old. All different races, heights, and body types. Claire watched another crowd emerging from the Limited Section, a bit more rowdy than the other group. They groaned loudly, still laughing about who drank what the night before. Hangovers and broken prides sung through the group. Claire spotted Logan and Meg, at the same time that they had noticed her. They were dressed in black sweatpants and gray t-shirts. Did they always match before? Claire kicked herself for not paying attention to the signs of the two of them being a couple. She started to walk towards them.

Logan met her half-way...giving her his very sheepish look...as always.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. We had a bit too much to drink-"

Claire cut him off.

"It's cool. Seriously, I didn't want to interrupt. You guys obviously have something going on. And I am happy that you guys can enjoy some less depressing moments in this place. Please, don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

Logan flashed his million-dollar smile.

"I knew you'd be cool. Meg thought you liked me or something."

"Meg's got you all to herself. I just need friends."

Logan nodded. She heard more movement coming from the main camp. International groups were emerging at different parts. Claire wondered how large the Special force was at this point.

Claire finally noticed the Commanders huddling up with each other. They stood on the sidelines of the training flied, on a platform, only about two feet off the ground. Claire couldn't find Peter but noticed Peter and Sylar chatting off to the side, off the platform. Claire felt Logan tap her shoulder and walk over to a group that was meeting and greeting each other. She walked over to the group, which turned out to be the rest of the Medical Battlefield members. They stationed themselves at the back of enormous force that had started forming. The soldiers pushed forward towards the platform, with hushed voices. Claire's group best place was to be at the back. Logan told her to take in faces, remember them. Know who you will need to help in battle. Claire tried to focus on the faces, but was too distracted by the conversation by Peter and Sylar. Peter was explaining something that was very serious to Sylar, who had his arms crossed. Sylar was intently staring at the ground that was beyond Peter. He was listening intently to what Peter was saying as well. Peter looked exhausted, but extremely animate about what he was saying to Sylar. Sylar's body language was really strange to Claire. He was shifting around, like he didn't know what to do. Claire would die for super-hearing at this point. Sylar said something to Peter, but the look on his face expressed concern? There was no venom being thrown at one another. Claire was baffled. Peter just shrugged at whatever Sylar had said. He turned to leave, but Sylar grabbed his arm. Claire stiffened up. The whole army was about to see a mega showdown. But the grab was the least aggressive contact the two have shared, at least that Claire had seen, and Peter did not recoil away from it. Peter clapped Sylar on the back and whispered something to him. With that, Sylar nodded and Peter turned away. Peter jumped on to the Platform, Sylar slinking to the back of the platform. The two stared intensely into the army, silencing any discussions or talking. Claire wished she seen how Peter and Sylar had scared this army into fearing them. Both of them, had instantly became Commanders in their body language and voices once they hit the stage. It was a role they played very well.

Peter was wearing a green, military style pair of pants with a gray tank-top. Sylar wore a black and gray buttoned up dress shirts and dark jeans. He even had on semi-nice boots.

_What an Ass. _Claire thought. _Thinks he is so Good, he won't get dirty._

Finally, the entire crowd was together and Claire realized there were probably two thousand people mingling in the training field. She couldn't believe this many people fit in the camp. But she really never explored it too heavily.

Peter hollered out to the group.

"You know how this starts. Two laps. Stragglers will be made to do three laps after Lunch."

Almost in an instant, The entire crowd started to jog toward the other side of the training field. They were going to run counter-clockwise around the camp. Claire found the running to be pretty easy. She may have short legs, but her ability gave her endurance. Meg, who was similar in her height, attached to her side. Meg guided her to the path that the entire group squeezed into. People ran in pairs to in a uniform fashion. Claire watched her fellow runners. Memorizing faces, faces she hoped she could save later. By the middle of lap one around the camp, which was tripled in size since she first arrived, the crowd had broken down into three groups. Four, if you included the speedsters, who were finished before Claire could exit the Training Field.

Claire watched Logan sprint ahead, determined to beat Felix at their own personal challenge. The two jostled one another, laughing as they made a stern looking man fall in a puddle of mud. Meg began to sing out loud as they ran. Enjoying her own singing more when she was annoying some of the fellow runners._ "This Love has taking its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before." _Claire could not keep her laughs under wraps.

Claire realized her friends were really enjoying the process before War. She wondered if they were excited for this War? Or was it the honesty they had in their lives now that they enjoyed.

The path around the camp shifted from Flatland, to a Woods-like path, but back to a Flatland. The camp was never far from sight and Claire could swear she had never been awake this early to see this jog. Meg continued to belt out Maroon Five, but silenced herself when they passed through the other end of the training field.

The Commanders watched everyone jogging. Rene and Hiro had clipboards, and were jotting down any notes passed along to them from the other Commanders. They must be judging them on their speed. Seeing who would go where when it came to a fight. It was smart, don't put the slow folks in the front to slow down the faster folks. Claire saw this as a challenge in a way. With that, she picked her speed up, passing by Meg. Meg just started to hum loudly and laugh. Claire found her legs begin to burn, but would felt relief after she would push through the pain. Pain felt like a numbness to Claire now. She wished she could feel the intensity of her legs. Claire slinked passed Logan and Felix, who were tiring. Logan swore loudly at her. Claire giggled.

As Claire exited the Training Field, she glanced over her shoulder to see how massive the group of people looked when running. Many were falling behind, but Claire found herself keeping up with the top 10% of the group. These people looked like former military and naturally fast people. Claire passed through the woodland area, taking in the smell. The trees were so comforting compared to the flatland. Claire pushed herself harder when she could see the Training Field in the distance, feeling sweat pour from her forehead. She crossed the marker, and looked at Hiro, who smiled at her. She knew not to approach him, doing so would cross rank lines. Claire knew she had to respect that. Claire and maybe 40 people waited for the rest of the force to finish the warm up. It took about an hour for Claire to finish the laps, she guessed to herself.

Logan finished not long after her and the two of them walked back to their original spot where they first started to jog. Logan collapsed on the ground, adjusting his shoes and breathing hard. Claire stayed standing, the feeling of being tired had passed when she crossed the marker.

"Are you ready for the rest of the day?"

"Yup, whats the first thing we do?"

"The force splits in half and faces each other, We get chosen for one side. People get injured. We have to help them. Mid-battle." Logan was short on words, he was breathing hard.

Claire nodded.

"We'll be up against bullets though. In the real thing."

"I think they know that, but I think its harder to dodge telekinesis or force fields than bullets. I mean when I hit a guy with a fireball, I think he wishes it was bullets."

"Don't they have weapons that can remove our abilities?"

"Peter said a couples days ago that they were coming up with a plan to deal with that. Plus Sylar trained the other telekinesis specials to unarm and pull apart weapons."

Claire pulled her hair out to adjust her flipped it down and back up and pulled it back into a ponytail. What was Peter's plan? Back in the day she'd be the first to know. She caught Peter staring at her. He looked conflicted. She growled underneath her breath. What was she doing now that was so awful? She looked down at Logan and struck up a useless conversation about running shoes. Claire wanted to shake off Peter's stare.

The rest of the force finally started to finish up and the Commanders began to divide them up. Hiro pointed to people and the direction of the field to wait. Claire was relieved to be on the side that Logan was on. Meg was placed on the other side with Felix and June. The couple looked at one another with flirty eyes.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"You wish, Sweetheart."

Meg flipped her hair as she made her way to her side. Claire felt like punching her and shook her jealousy away. Claire walked with Logan, who introduced her two body building looking Specials. They held four med-packs.

"Guys, this is Claire. Noob to our field, but she's got talent."

The other medical team members merely grunted at her. Logan grabbed a med-pack for her and explained what was in it. Her name was on it.

"We have stitches, gauze, wrap, skin glue, elastic bands, syringes... looks like they gave you a few extra. Adrenaline, scissors, tape etc...standard stuff. Maybe there is morphine come the big day where it all becomes real. Ease people in suffering."

Claire took the pack and gave it a quick glance.

The force pushed to different sides of the Training Field, finally completely divided. Claire found it to be a little strange to be in such an open space and face each other in such a traditional fashion. It was so 1776.

Peter ended up being her forces Head Commander, Edgar on the other side.

"Team B, I want you to look to your left and right. Decide if you want to be near the person next to you. Ask them their power...see how you can utilize it as a team."

Claire looked at Logan and he flicked a tiny flame at her. They grinned at one another. She could use his defensive skills. Claire turned to her right to a 15 year old boy, who looked like he was about to puke. He wore a South Park shirt and long-jean shorts. Claire felt even worse for him, especially seeing those style of shorts. He flexed his hands and they began to stretch. He then was able to harden his limbs to stone. Like creating a rubbery hammer.

"So Stretch Armstrong...you could probably do some damage back here? Don't need to move a muscle."

Claire lightened his mood and boosted his confidence in one swift move. She shifted back to Logan. Both sides were very still. A hush had fallen over the field.

Peter shouted over them.

"I want all force fields up front. Telekinesis and Wind power. Any ability that creates a wall. Behind them, Power strikers need to be in place. Medical Team, mingle in the middle. At this point, you know your place. Do what you've been trained to do. Use each other. No-over kill. Our healers still need to prep for long days ahead. Don't need them to be drained."

Peter faced the opposing group and flexed his hands.

He was taking part in the session as a physical presence too.

There was a pause as Edgar turned to face Peter. The two seemed set to square off. Set an example.

Both groups were ready, but neither made a move.

Edgar spoke first and barked some orders. 50 people sprang out of the opposing group. He followed with them, with his speed and knives. Peter held his ground, playing the defensive front. The entire side shifted to defensive positions, naturally or trained.

"Fields in 1...2...Now!"

As Peter yelled now, Edgar cut him across the face. He had reached Peter before the Shields went up. But after the cut Edgar was thrown back from an unseen force, along with about 30 of his people. The force fields had shot out of a line of people in the front line. They had dropped to one knee and joined hands. It created a conjoined force field that was able to push the coming force about 20 feet. Claire pushed through the crowd and grabbed Peter by the collar, forcing him within the crowd.

Peter barked orders while she dragged him.

"Disable them with Strike force!"

He was pulling away from Claire, focused on the battle.

The cut ran diagonal across Peter's face.

The Strike force of 60 people surged forward the instant Peter called for them. Fireballs, Electrical balls, and Water spurts pushed back the group of Edgar's first strike. It was an overwhelming force to see.

Claire whipped a syringe out of her pack and drew her own blood. She went to inject Peter, but he stopped her. He looked her in the eyes. She knew that look from Union High School. When they first met...Peter had told her that there was life after High School. That it would get better. His face was soft, underneath the blood that was slowly pouring out. He needed a battle wound. Claire could never showcase her scars.

He could.

"Claire, leave it. I am fine. I like the pain."

She understood that need for pain. To feel Human.

Claire released him from her grasp. She felt a sudden relief about her and Peter.

Claire was almost knocked down by a middle-aged woman, who had been thrown back from the fighting. The woman had landed at her feet practically, a distance of 50 feet. She was on fire and Claire needed to aid her on being put out. She helped the woman roll around on the ground and stamped the fire out with her bare hands. The woman merely whimpered from her wounds. The burns started from the knees to the upper chest.

Peter surged forward to front, aiding the battle that had begun to ensue on the Training Field. He threw what look to be a ball of energy, right into the middle of Edgar's chest. It blew Edgar back into three people, knocking them down. Claire stuck the needle of her blood into the woman, allowing her burns to heal. The woman looked over her body, confused by the disappearance of pain, and then smiled at Claire.

Claire helped her up and the woman was right back into the scrap. The woman began her reentrance to battling by throwing a young, Asian boy into small vortex. A small vortex then appeared 40 feet above the battle. The boy fell through the second Vortex and landed with a hard crack. Claire made a move to aid him. Logan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Not our team, he'll get help."

As he said that, Meg had sprinted to the side of the boy with June, who began to heal him. Meg deflected and defended June's actions with her dark sparks and even some hand to hand combat. Peter's forces began to push forward. Line by Line each force was called forward to battle off Edgar's lines.

Bodies were being thrown around, even a few explosions. Claire couldn't believe this was TRAINING. The intensity of the fighting felt very real. She did notice that some Specials fought each other with hard emotion. People were taking out their frustration out on one another.

Claire found herself at Logan's side. He had a good direction to where to go, who to treat first and where to wait.

Claire attended to the boy with the Stretch ability, he had advanced a little too soon and had electricity burns all over his face, arms and legs. He laid to the far left of the field. He had been dragged there by Peter, who cursed at him about taking on Specials with multiply abilities. Claire knew he was talking about Sylar. Claire drew her blood and stuck it into the boy's side. He screamed in pain and cried hysterically...even after his wounds had healed. But as she looked up from him, she found the two groups had completely engulfed one another into battle. She turned to leave the boy, who grabbed her arm, stopping her to go.

"Please, don't go."

Claire suddenly felt a coldness creep over her.

"This is the fake shit, Kid. Wait till this gets real. And I won't always be here to save you."

With that, Claire yanked her arm away and ran head first into the fight. Claire searched to aid anyone, unable to tell the difference in teams at this point. People were fighting each other with half-abilities, half-hand to hand training.

Claire was almost in a daze as she stitched up a head wound on a man who was around her Father's age. He was not in danger of dying, but she needed to practice her stitching. It took her 20 seconds to complete. He seemed just vaguely annoyed by the wound, but He gave her a grateful look when she finished. She prevented blood from pouring into his face. He turned away from her and used his super strength to take five of guys down.

Claire chuckled to herself. A little blood prevents a Super Strength from functioning?

As Claire turned to look for more people to aid, she noticed that the ground had brought up a lot of dust. It was extremely smokey and harder to see. The sun was high in the sky. How many hours had they been training? Claire squinted to make out shapes of anyone she knew. She heard a voice ring out.

"Blondie."

With that voice, Claire dropped to the ground and heard a few knives whiz by her head. She had dodged a few knives from Edgar, who had been running all over the place before. He was trying to test his soldiers as best he could. He looked messy and bloody, but in his element. He had set his eyes on Claire now and seemed ready to give her some punishment. He took aim at her, but missed her on purpose. He had drove a knife into Logan's back behind her. Claire was unaware of Logan's position of aiding a young girl, and he cried out in pain. He hunched over on the ground, covering the young girl he was aiding. Claire glared at Edgar's choice to mess with Logan, to get to her. Claire, keeping her eye on Logan, ran to help him. She searched his pack for a syringe and quickly drew her own blood. Edgar was casually walking up to the three of them, who were huddled on the ground. He was only stopped once by a kid with Water power, but Edgar was far more advanced. He knocked the kid out with one punch.

Claire turned her back on Edgar and removed the knife from Logan's back. She injected him with her blood and whipped back around to find Edgar already on her. He grabbed her throat and threw her away from Logan and the other girl.

Claire tried to stand up, but Edgar slammed his elbow into her back. Claire was sent to the ground. Claire had held onto the knife from Logan's back and tucked it closer to herself. Edgar kicked Claire in the back while she was on the ground. She would cry out in pain, if she had felt any. Edgar than twisted Claire around, keeping her on the ground, and punched her in the face. Claire took three or more shots to the face. Her head snapping back hard. Edgar really didn't like her. Her nose had broke at one point, but had already reset itself. Claire could taste cooper.

"Having fun Blondie?" Edgar growled at her.

Claire snapped her face up and met his. She smiled at him. Claire must have looked crazy, her face covered in blood. Edgar looked unnerved by her smile, but when Claire stabbed him in the chest he was truly surprised. Edgar cried out. Claire swiftly used all her weight and kicked him backwards with two feet. She brought herself standing in the same swift movement.

Claire gloated over him.

"I saw that on Buffy once. Wanted to try it."

Edgar lay on the ground, clutching the knife. He sucked in air, gasping to breath.

"You..Bitch."

Claire looked around the Training Field. People were slowing down, getting tired, and passing out.

Claire motioned to June, who was wearily watching her, and pointed at Edgar.

"Your Team Leader...needs help."

Claire turned away from the scene, glowing.

She brought her attention back to Logan and the girl that he was young girl had broken her arm. Claire motioned for his pack, found an empty syringe and began to inject the wincing girl with her blood. Claire then explained to the girl about the process.

"I am going to reset you bone while Logan injects you. It will hurt."

Claire handed the the syringe to Logan. Claire slowly snapped the girl's bone in place, with three motions, while he injected the girl. The girl screamed loudly, sobbed for a moment, but in an instant, relief had overcome her face.

Claire and Logan shared a smile with one another. Logan cleared a piece of hair from Claire's face. The two were ignoring the chaos around them. Logan stroked Claire's face sensually. Claire jerked her face away from him. Meg was her friend as well.

Suddenly, Logan was thrown forward by a force. He landed head first into a group of Specials who had quit fighting. They had been sitting on the ground, when Logan landed on top of them. He was knocked out cold.

Claire turned to see Sylar standing not too far from her. He was tossing another Special the other direction. He twirled the Special in an awkward way before taking out a group of Specials, who were engaging in hand to hand combat. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store the entire time.

Clearly, he was having too much fun with training.

Claire stood protectively in front of the girl behind her and faced down Sylar.

He began to build a small electrical ball in his hands, making it grow larger and larger. He took a few steps forward and leered at Claire.

"I want People to pay attention to our fight, Claire. I think I can get their attention."

With that, he snapped the ball outward, which exploded with such a force that it knocked everyone on the Training Field to the ground. Claire was thrown back a few feet, knocking the young girl behind her. Claire swore underneath her breath. After telling the girl to move away, Claire stood up. She was shaking a little bit. No matter how many times she faced this man, she always saw him as her own personal boogeyman.

Claire looked down to find her arm broken as well, her bone jetting out. Claire went to fix her arm, but Sylar threw her forward with his telekinesis. She landed with a hard thud, causing the bone to protrude more so.

Claire felt herself be lifted by an unseen force and lifted about ten feet in the air. Sylar sent a fireball to her face, sending her to the ground. Claire hit the ground with her hands searching for a weapon. She grabbed the first thing she felt hit her hand. The scissors from her med-pack.

Claire stood, feeling her face and half her hair grow back.

"Looks like you are going to re-dye your hair, Claire-bear."

Claire noticed that her dead hair that regrew came back blonde. Here she was covered in her own blood, dirt, and now had hair like that lady who stole the Dalmatian puppies.

Claire's arm was still broken and she held it tight. She needed to reset it.

"How about you face me without using your powers, Coward."

Sylar glared at her so intensely that she could feel the his eyes burning holes into her head. Claire gripped the scissors and ran at Sylar. Sylar stopped her with his power before she reached him. She growled.

"You really are a Coward."

Sylar sneered.

"Well, you are too. If I can't use my powers...you should turn your's off."

He released her from his grip and she sprinted at him and slid underneath him, slicing him in the leg. It surprised Sylar, he thought she would go for his face. He yelled out at the biting pain, but before he could turn to face her; Claire struck Sylar in the back of the head with a pair of scissors.

His off switch.

Sylar hit the ground hard. Claire stood over him. Her arm still broken.

She panted for a second. The excitement of taking down Sylar made her out of breath.

She looked around to find the majority of the army watching her. She looked for Peter...or even Edgar. She needed this to be officially over. Claire stepped over Sylar's body, and headed in the direction of where she last saw Logan.

Before she could take three more steps, Claire felt her feet being pulled from underneath her. She smacked the ground hard, biting her tongue.

"I love shape-shifting. I can make things bigger, smaller, and move."

Claire realized that Sylar had moved his off switch.

"How dandy." was the only response Claire could muster.

Claire looked up and found herself at Sylar's feet. With her good arm, Claire pulled hard on his foot, making him losing balance and falling back. He hit the ground with a thud and laughed. Claire was enraged by his laugh and jumped on top of him, taking a swipe at his face with her good arm.

"Claire, I love it when you are on top."

Without thinking Claire got insanely enraged.

Claire growled and shoved her protruding bone that was sticking out of arm into Sylar's eye socket. It was broken in a way that made it almost spear like.

Sylar stopped laughing. He began to shake in pain and squirm underneath her. He latched on to Claire's arms, holding her tightly. As he began to scream...Claire instantly began to feel pain.

She hadn't felt pain in years. The pain came from her broken arm, that was now enjoying Sylar's eye socket. She screamed out loud and pulled her arm out.

She rolled off of Sylar, the instant she did so..the pain was gone.

"What...the...Fu-"

"Claire?!"

Peter had broken through the gathered crowd. She cringed at the thought of the crowd watching one of her many physical tangos with Sylar.

He always makes seedy comments that make her blush.

She couldn't figure out why she could feel so vividly for that moment. She snapped her bone in place.

Peter lifted Claire up from the crowd, searching her for any injuries.

"I heard you cry out...I hadn't heard you do that in a long time."

He pulled her into a close hug. Claire looked around. The Training session had ended. The Commanders ordered everyone to go to lunch. Specials limped off to sit on the sidelines and some headed towards the Dining Tent. Sylar and Claire gave them a show. She stabbed him in the eye and the curtain had closed. Again.

Everyone looked pretty grim. They had simulated a War between Specials, but the idea of actually killing people seemed to seep into some of the Specials. Their faces read dread and fear.

Claire hugged Peter back tightly. She missed his smell.

"Pete, I am ok. Really, I just got surprised. That's all."

Peter looked at her again, pushing back some loose hair. He wiped blood away from her nose. It was very sensitive motion and Claire stared at him. He was acting really strange. Bi-polar Peter was exhausting.

Peter's face still had the huge cut. Claire tried to touch it. Peter winced.

"It's going to be a very dramatic scar."

Peter laughed lightly, a laugh Claire had not heard in awhile.

"I think I am going to like it."

Sylar stood up from the ground, wiping dirt off his clothes, grumbling underneath his breath about being stabbed. Peter let Claire go and approached him.

Claire watched the two whisper intensely between one another.

The Training Field had completely cleared out, leaving just the three of them.

Claire stood awkwardly as the two argued with one another. Peter slightly pushing Sylar, who pushed back lightly. It was child's play compared to before.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Claire shouted out loud.

The two stopped, staring at her like deer in the headlights.

"Did you two remember your brain journey together or something? Did things get freaky between you two and need your fix?"

The two looked horrified at the notion that anything had gone on.

Peter turned to Claire, pushing his hair back. He was going to tell her something big and she prepped herself.

"Claire, nothing like that happened. And if it did...it would be...incestuous."

"Because of Nathan's memories..and soul? Yeah, Peter...it be pretty messed up."

"No...Claire...because..uh."

Peter was struggling to finish his sentence.

"We are brothers."

Sylar finished the sentence.

"Woah...wait...what. No, We've already played this game. Arthur and Angela are not here to play puppets with you two. You are not, Pete. This isn't a funny prank."

Peter looked at her like he was disappointing her.

"Claire, With all these Specials coming in. We got Micah to compile our own database. A history, family tree, bloodlines. As much data collection we could muster. So maybe we can help bring carriers in before the Government finds them. He accessed some files from my Mother's estate. He came across some birth certificate with my name, but different parental names. Sylar's father...knew our-your family. He had already sold Sylar to his own brother. The guy was already willing to give up one son, but this time, with me, he knew he had a bargain chip with me a few years later...with an unknown woman. Micah is researching as much as possible. Samson offered me to Angela, knowing I would develop my ability. Angela and Arthur had already genetically forced Nathan into being a Special...now they could have another with no help. The home that Sylar's father owned, the one that Sylar visited himself...was paid for by Angela. The paper trail adds up. The personalities and double crosses add up. We are half-brothers."

Claire stared silently at the two of them. Sylar looked really out of place.

"Claire, I know it's hard to take."

"Hard to take? The instant that you find out that he is your brother, you forgive him? Because he is your blood."

Claire got in Peter's face.

"Well, let me remind you, he took my blood. They may not be yours anymore, but I won't forget."

Sylar interjected.

"The family that didn't want you in the first place."

"That never meant that they should die." Claire looked at him like he was a child.

Peter finally answered.

"Claire, I am gripping with this as well. I denied it for weeks."

"Weeks? Wow...that is such a long time." Claire spit out sarcastically.

"I've hurt you, Claire. I know this, I've been a prick. I just don't know how to talk to you. I never felt like your Uncle. I mean Sylar's and I's powers are almost identical. I just couldn't bare for you to stare at me with the look you giving me now."

Claire growled and started to walk away from them. She spun around angrily before she could get far.

"Peter, I have always cared for you. Nothing can change that. But you treated me like I was scum, instead of finding out if I would treat you like scum. I have a problem with how easily you are ok with him existing. I would never shame you for something you can't control. It's too much, with all of this. It just is too much."

Sylar stood silently, hands on his hips. He stared at the ground.

Peter reached to comfort her, but she pushed his hands away.

"I can't Pete, I've been destroying myself over how you have been with me. Blaming myself for things. When really it was just another secret or lie. Typical of my family. Adopted or not. You just saw him. He enjoys hurting me. He gets off on it. He thinks that it will be ok. That when it comes down to the two of us left in the world. I just can't take you accepting this."

Peter's shoulders dipped. The two stood awkwardly in front of her. Silence lingering.

Claire, beyond frustrated, spun around and headed to her campsite.

"Just a bunch of fucking misfits."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thanks Everyone! The last chapter was a challenge but so was this one. Please send me reviews, I try very hard to improve on as many things as possible. I want this to flow and make sense. I want to bake a cake for all of you! 3 I do not own Heroes.**

* * *

Claire stormed into the campsite, smashing a cooking pot with her foot. The force of her kicking the pot would have broken a toe or two, but again Claire's power took her ability to feel anything.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh."

Claire couldn't believe the news about Peter and Sylar. It couldn't have come at a worse time and now she was having a hissy fit by herself, like a teenage girl. She paced the campsite, walking between her tent and the campfire fire. A low, quiet fire was brewing. It was about midday, no need for it to be burning at full steam. Claire muttered to herself, growling and swearing like a sailor. Emma emerged from her tent, clutching a umbrella, in a very defensive stance. She was wearing her blue medical scrubs.

Once Emma had seen that it was Claire making the noise, she relaxed immediately. She lowered the Umbrella and shifted into her motherly nature.

"Claire, What is wrong? Please speak slowly for me as well." Emma was prepared for Claire's emotions to come out streaming at a fast pace.

Claire stopped pacing and placed her hands on hips. She gripped her hips tight, frustrated to no end.

"They're Brothers! I can't believe it."

Emma looked at her with a quizzical face.

"Who?"

Claire paused and looked at Emma. The two looked at each other very confused.

"I thought he would tell you. Peter. He just told me that Sylar is his brother. _His Brother._"

Emma took the information in and looked hurt. Claire in an instant regretted saying anything to Emma. She instantly looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Emma, I didn't know that you didn't know. I thought he told you and you were protecting me and him. I thought..."

Emma nodded and wiped a small tear from her left eye.

"Claire, it is ok. Peter has been...distant since arriving here. It's not like we have much time to talk anymore. It is quite a change for him. I hoped that he would be able to confide in me, but it is hard for people."

Claire shifted into being the mother in this situation. She hugged Emma. She had been so selfish. Claire never considered that Emma hadn't suffered as much as she had.

"I'm sorry, I've been such a bitch lately."

Emma laughed at Claire's admission.

"Trust me, you have not been that bad."

"What are you going to say to Peter?"

Emma thought for a moment, picking up the pot that Claire had kicked and placed it back in its place.

"I am not sure, I don't find it that important to hold this against him. This War begins sooner than We think. I would rather not regret saying something that I could never take back. I love Peter."

Claire nodded.

"I do too, I just...this changes everything. Between Peter and I...it even changes things with Sylar. The three of us. Our history is just too complicated."

Emma ran her hands through her hair. She was still processing things.

"I am a small part of that history."

Claire snapped her eyes to Emma.

"You are not a small part. Don't belittle yourself. Emma. You are so important to Peter...He has never had a real girlfriend since I've known him. At least that I have known about."

Emma looked at Claire with very sad eyes.

"Since you became apart of his life."

Claire's mouth nearly fell to floor. She was speechless for a moment and tried to come up with a proper response to what Emma was suggesting.

"Emma, our relationship has always been strictly-"

Claire was cut off by the appearance of Peter. He came jogging into the campsite and came to a dead stop at the sight of the two of them. He had decided to chase after Claire. He seemed surprised to see Emma. The two of them looked at him with a sad glance, and he quickly connected the dots.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I was going to, but I just needed-"

"Needed to tell Claire first. I understand."

Emma looked at him with a strong stare. Daring him to challenge her. Claire felt like Emma knew something that she didn't.

"Emma, it isn't like that. Claire figured out that something was up and called me out."

"You don't think that I knew something was up. But I kept my mouth shut. I trusted that you would tell me when it was the right time, whatever it was."

Peter stared silently at Emma. He knew she was right. He was mistreating her by not saying a word to her. About anything.

"Emma. I promise you. I will not keep anything else from you. I can't lose you."

Emma sighed, looking very tired, but walked up to Peter. She wrapped her arms around him. Claire scratched her head, feeling awkward, remembering that half her hair had been scorched off. She slinked into her tent to give them a moment. Claire searched for the box of hair dye. She wasn't quite ready to have her blonde locks back. Claire emerged to find Peter. Alone.

"Where did Emma go?"

Peter looked up at her, looking drained and near tears.

"She's moving to another campsite. She..and I...decided that maybe should try to focus on this effort. Rather than trying to uphold a relationship."

Claire could tell the decision was not a mutual one. Claire sighed, feeling so awful.

"Pete, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I am still pissed at you for how you have acted lately, but honestly I didn't want this to happen. Can you understand how shocked I was?"

Peter nodded.

"Join the club. Sylar nearly threw a trailer into the Medical Tent when he found out."

Claire actually laughed at the image of Sylar's tirade.

"Since We aren't family now...Can we be more honest with each other? No more Petrelli Bullshit?"

Peter smiled, his eyes glistened with hope. Claire missed that in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Well, first thing is first. I need to fix my hair. Your OH-so-lovely-Brother burnt half my head to a crisp."

Claire started to walk by Peter, heading toward the shower area. He stopped Claire, softly grabbing her hand. It startled Claire and a familiar feeling swept into her stomach. Claire recalled when she first met Peter. That Spark in his eyes, the assurance. Claire shook herself the feeling. She pulled her hand away carefully, trying not to be rude, not breaking eye contact with Peter.

"I'll talk to Emma for you. You guys...you can make it work."

Peter took the hint and started to walk away. He called over his shoulder.

"Thanks Claire, I'd appreciate it."

Claire watched him go, trying to wrap her mind around what Emma had been implying before and how odd Peter had been acting. He was fighting feelings...for her? Claire shivered physically.

As she re-dyed her hair, Claire kept pondering Peter's words. She applied the dye.

_"I never felt like your Uncle."_

Claire had instantly switched her emotions for Peter the second she found out he was her Uncle. Sure, they had that brief moment, way back at Homecoming. But things had changed when it was revealed that Nathan was her father. Now that Peter wasn't her blood Uncle...shouldn't change how things were between them during that time. Claire didn't know how she felt about Peter. She rinsed her hair out, her mind still spinning in circles. She loved him, but she didn't know what type of love it was.

Claire flipped her hair down, drying it and flipped up to the mirror to observe her progress. The hair was back to being completely dark brown again. Claire shook it dry a bit more and tied it back up in a tight ponytail. She washed the dirt and dried blood off her face, resisting the urge to punch the mirror. Claire walked out of the shower area and started heading towards the campsite.

"Back to all brown again?"

Claire groaned out loud.

"Really?"

She spun to see Sylar leaning up again the shower area's outside wall. She had passed him without noticing. Sylar was still covered in dirt and blood. His face had dried blood on it. Claire cheered internally, remembering her stab party in his eye socket. He looked amused at bothering her, but became serious.

"I came here to check up on you."

Claire scoffed and spun away from him.

"Oh Please, I doubt your best Bro sent you here."

Sylar caught up to her, grabbing her arm, standing in her way.

"I feel like We have to talk about what happened on the field."

"No, We don't. Peter and I needed to talk. You aren't apart of this."

Sylar became serious.

"What did Peter say?"

"You can ask him yourself. I have to get back to the Training Field-"

"No, You don't. You've been promoted."

Claire pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"It's my first day, I doubt it."

"You took down Edgar. You sort of took down me. So I think the leadership pulled its head out of its ass to now acknowledge that you are in the Elite classification of this army of misfit toys."

Claire crossed her arms.

"And they sent you to tell me."

Sylar grinned as if he had a secret.

"I am pretty important around here. I give more orders than given. I volunteered to retrieve you."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Plus, Claire-Bear. I wanted to ask you about something. During our little scuffle...I sensed that you had felt pain?"

Claire nearly forgot about that moment. The issue of Peter had instantly consumed her head. She softened, remembering the blistering pain in her arm.

"I don't know. What was that about?"

Claire looked at Sylar. She really wanted to know. Her eyes begged him to answer without any riddles or creepiness. Claire's honesty shocked Sylar, he thought that maybe she would know.

"I don't have the slightest clue either. I can figure it out if you want me to."

Claire eyed him cautiously.

"I thought you had done it. On purpose."

Sylar faked horror from her accusation.

"Honestly Claire, you always make it seem like I want to hurt you."

Claire nearly choked.

"You are a psychopath."

Sylar shrugged and slowly revealed a small pocketknife. Claire stiffened.

"You need to be a bit more creative with your insults. Don't move, I need to test something."

Sylar cut a small line on Claire's shoulder, cutting a hole in her sleeve. She didn't flinch. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Nothing, I felt nothing." Claire said it.

Sylar picked up on the sadness of her tone.

He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, he gripped it tight. He concentrated on Claire with his mind and cut again, in the same spot. Claire hissed and pushed him off her, covering the wound. It healed, but the sting of the pain lingered. Claire met Sylar's eyes.

"Well, isn't that interesting?"

Sylar spun around and started heading back into the main part of Camp. Claire, dumbfounded, chased after him. His long strides made it difficult for her to catch up without breaking into a run. They both turned the corner near the Dinning Tent, but Claire pulled him into a narrow space between to large tents. She didn't like to be so publicly associated with him in the open.

Claire hissed at him.

"Interesting? That's all your'e going to say? You beg for my attention half the time and now you have it. Did you figure it out?"

Sylar grinned like a mad man.

"I think so, but I don't think your'e going to like it Claire-bear."

Claire's stare became dark.

"Try me."

"Well, from what I can decipher, our little bonding experience in Costa Verde provided not only your powers, but a direct connection between our brain stems."

Claire stared blankly at him. Sylar sighed at her Blonde moment.

"When we are apart, physically, your brain cannot compute feeling. It shifts into a coping mechanism to deal with pain, by not feeling it all."

Sylar stepped closer to Claire's space. She was hanging on his explanation.

"But apparently my brain...my touch...our connection...gives you feeling."

Claire's breath hitched. Her world was spinning. The moment reminded her of when Sylar told her that she would never die. She found herself staring in Sylar's eyes. They were very dark, always stormy. She slowly placed her hand on Sylar's arm, getting direct contact with his skin. She wanted to feel the difference. He stilled at her touch. Claire waited patiently, to feel any change. She breathed out and closed her eyes.

Then she felt it.

The slight wind that had swept through the Camp, it had a slight chill. A bearable chill to anyone, but to Claire it felt new. She began to realize that she had not felt soft wind in a long time. Claire's memory kicked in. Since Costa Verde, direct and strong sensations was all she felt. Cold floors and hot surfaces let her know how to dress. Strong winds that could blow her over where only a slight annoyance. When was the last time she felt rain? Really felt it? Claire never realized how numb she had felt on a daily basis. She shivered at the wind and smiled to herself. She opened her eyes to find Sylar watching her intently. He had connected how she had felt and why. She removed her hand and awkwardly placed her hands in her pockets. The sensations she had felt before disappeared in moments.

"How do We fix it?"

"I don't know. And I don't see how this is my problem?"

Sylar face had hardened and he tried to pass by her. Claire grabbed his arm for a change.

"Sylar, please, I can't. I can't live like this. I'm afraid-"

Claire stopped herself from revealing a very personal admission. Sylar stared down at her hand on his arm and raised an angry eyebrow. She dropped her hand instantly. Taking a step back. Sylar turned back to her.

"What are you scared of Claire? I can tell if your'e lying."

Claire cleared her throat, regretting every word about to leave her mouth. She never wanted to knowingly admit anything to him. He could read her mind if he wanted to, but he would rather hear her say it.

"I'm afraid...that this will grow. This numbness. That I won't be able to connect. I won't feel anything. That this could go beyond physical. Happiness, sadness, anger...love. I'll just become a shell. I need to make it stay."

Sylar's eyes flashed. She had mentioned something that he had asked her a long time ago.

"You owe me, Sylar. You know that to be true."

Sylar scoffed.

"I don't feel that way. Your family had it coming."

Claire's eyes darkened.

"Fine, I can figure it out on my own."

She attempted to push him out of her way, but he grabbed her forearms. He looked down darkly at her.

"How about this? We cut a deal. We'll work on this little issue of yours. And in return I get something?"

Claire snapped her arms away.

"Don't be disgusting."

Sylar rolled her eyes.

"Claire, I'm not that much of a monster."

Claire crossed her arms and took another step away.

"Fine, What is it you want?"

Sylar placed his hand on his chin, he was contemplating his answer.

"Time, while we spend time figuring out your little issue, you spend time with me. But you have to...nice."

Claire refused to roll her eyes, she felt like they might get stuck. She did it often enough around him.

"So you want me to be fake?"

"No, no, I want you to be honest. But instead of fighting me all the time...maybe just hold back on your insults and pointy objects. The tendency of me being stabbed jumps whenever I'm around you. If we do this, I need you to be at least tolerable."

Claire stood silently, she was contemplating if it was worth it. Being tolerable to her biological parents' killer...so that she didn't turn into an emotionless stone. Sylar waited patiently for a second, but hated her reluctant pause. He snorted and started to walk away.

"Fine! Fine, I can be manageable. But no creepy stuff. You have a tendency of throwing me into walls. I think we can manage being around each other."

Sylar nodded and indicated for her to follow him.

"I think I can keep my telekinesis to myself."

"Don't tell Peter." Claire stated, without thinking.

The two of them started walking side by side, toward the main War room tent. Sylar chuckled.

"Hiding things from my brother isn't really good for our _new_ relationship."

"He has plenty on his mind, I just think it would be unnecessary for him to know."

Sylar stopped her, in the middle of walking traffic. People didn't dare to curse at them. Sylar really did scare the entire camp. People walked by with their heads down, avoiding eye contact with the two. Claire realized that this was the longest time she had been in public, that wasn't the Dining tent.

Sylar growled at Claire.

"Don't lie to me Claire. What is the real reason?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

It was an honest answer. Sylar could accept it, but he was now curious. Claire felt that Sylar and Peter's relationship was going to be very complicated. When it came to her...it was going to intensify. Especially if her theories about Peter were correct. Sylar had a possessiveness about her, and Peter's feelings could make that a wee bit more complicated. It was like the two were built to fight one another.

"How are we going have time to do this anyways? With this War on the brink of bursting?"

The two turned back toward the tent, stopping in front of it. It was a deep purple color, with gold ropes. Maybe Sylar's touch?

"The thing about War is that there is a lot of planning and waiting. Plus I have a feeling We are going to be side by side during most of this."

Claire gave him a confused look.

"You put the Elite with the Elite. We are the best of the best."

Sylar tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. He left his hand to rest against her face. She didn't fight it. Claire wanted to feel normal for even a millisecond. It came over her like a chill. There was a discomfort in her shoe, maybe a rock? Had she not felt that at all? Claire slowly moved her face away from his hand and fixed her shoe. She dumped out the rock. Sylar look fascinated by the fact that his mere touch changed her entire world.

"I guess the Monster will make you feel more human than anyone in this entire camp."

Before Claire could protest, he stepped into the tent. She was left standing, knowing she didn't have access. She practically stamped her foot in frustration and made an inhuman noise. Sylar knew how to get under her skin.

Sylar stepped out suddenly and pulled her into the tent.

Claire felt a rush of wind and a spinning sensation. She clutched onto Sylar's forearms, trying to steady herself or gather her bearings. The tent was a vortex, sending them to the true War room. Claire was enjoying the flipping of her stomach and the rush of wind. It was like standing in the middle of a spinning room. Claire closed her eyes to absorb all the sensations. It ended with a stillness.

Claire opened her eyes and realized she was staring into Sylar's very smug face. She released him quickly and made a space between them. She didn't enjoy the look on his face. He was getting pretty satisfied with himself over the fact she needed him for anything. It made her stomach drop. Claire turned to find a very military looking tent. Computers lined the walls of the tent. Tactical maps and papers lay abundant. Claire expected something grander, but the simplicity of the room merely showed how serious this situation was. A giant map of the United States was placed in the middle of the tent, on a round table, that was currently surrounded by five people. Peter was among them, but they had not noticed them appear in the tent. Claire noticed Micah off to the corner on a computer, very focused on the scrolling numbers filling his screen. He wasn't typing anything, just merely placing his hands on the screen.

Sylar stepped forward to the round table, clearing his throat.

"I brought her."

Peter quickly turned, smiling, and beckoned Claire to come to the table. She walked up to the table slowly, unsure if she wanted to be apart of the heavy leadership. Hiro, Ando and Edgar all greeted her with a nod. Edgar's was a little less friendly, but a hell more full of respect since the last time she seen him. Maybe she should stab people more often?

Claire made eye contact with a tall, black haired woman. She was standing right next to her, but had about two feet on her. Her hair was braided back and she wore a tight black t-shirt and green cargo pants. She reminded Claire of Lara Croft.

"Claire, this is Selina, but We just call her S. She is former US Military."

Claire stuck her hand out and Selina shook it strongly.

"Fan of your work, Bennett. I really liked what you did to Sylar's eye socket."

Sylar slinked over to the other side of the room, he circled the table like a shark. The look he gave Selina unnerved Claire. Selina seemed unfazed by it. Claire almost felt like slapping her. Her dismal of Sylar was pretty stupid.

"_S_, I could make you feel that pain for hours and make you beg for me to stop."

Selina shrugged and pointed to the map. She ignored his comment and started going over the map.

"Let's get down to brass tax."

Sylar looked annoyed and slammed down into a seat. His pouting made Claire smile to herself.

Peter began to speak.

"Our first strike will take place in Colorado. The C.E.O.S has established their main base of operations in ADX Florence Supermax Facility. A maximum security prison that was emptied out, and now We are led to believe that they are keeping other Specials in there."

Edgar continued Peter's thought.

"This facility, according to our spies and inside men, is harder to get into than it is to get out. We also believe experiments are being performed on the Specials in there. After experimentation...there is slave-labor of a sort...than execution."

"Sounds like genocide." Claire blurted out, but remained silent quickly.

"That's exactly what it is, Cheerleader. Pain and Suffering. We must stop this now."

Hiro's eyes had lost it's were deep and sad...and when did he start carrying around a Sword?

Claire nodded sadly towards Hiro.

Ando had a massive scar on his left cheek. Claire had not noticed it before. The two of them looked like they had aged mentally for decades. Claire looked up at Peter's face. His scar had begun to scab over. She saw the same deep, dark look in his face. There was a lot she hadn't seen yet, and she wasn't sure she was prepared for it. Claire looked at Sylar, who looked bored at the information, his legs up on the table. She couldn't believe she had to rest her hope for feeling anything with the one person who seemed to feel nothing.

Edgar continued on with more information.

"Tomorrow, around noon, shift changes and lunch breaks should occur at the Prison. We are still in America, Right? We will send Line A, B, and C. Create a diversion and send the Elite Line in. Get people out. Ando will charge Hiro and Cythina, so they can teleport mass amounts of people out. Once We find them. But we have to be sure to destroy the machine that disrupts teleportation. Which is located on this main tower."

Edgar pulled out blueprints of the facility, pointing to a tower in the middle of the prison.

"We need to hit it and hard, without allowing any of our lines into the prison. I think only sending the Elite in will cause enough chaos."

Peter nodded and pointed to a different tower.

"This tower is the main spot post, they have a clear view for 10 miles around, so our teleportation has to be instant and every line must be prepared. Nothing to hide behind."

Selina interjected.

"The Elite need to have a clear view, so they know when to make a break for entering the prison."

"Waiting on word, without knowing what you jump into is unwise." Claire agreed with Selina.

"We'll have to set up a spot, maybe have a ground-mover create a ditch to wait in."

"Clark is a great ground mover, he is in Line 2."

Micah quickly jotted down the notes onto each portion of the map. He smiled at Claire. He was barely 15 and was taking notes in a War room. Claire smiled weakly back at him with that thought.

"Line 1 will be force fields and telekinesis. Add in Electrical groups. Disabling as much machinery as possible. Sylar, do you think your groups are prepared?"

Sylar had his fingers massaging his forehead.

"I trained them, didn't I?"

"Just answer the question, Sylar." Peter snarled at him.

"Yes, they are perfectly capable of disabling anyone." Sylar's tone was robotic and mocking.

Peter ignored him and continued.

"Line 2...Explosives, Fireballs, Energy blasts etc...let's keep Super Strength and any ability that needs to be physically in contact with the Prison or people at the back. We want to prevent the use as Line 3 as much as possible. If We can avoid direct contact and using that Line...We can prevent casualties."

Sylar scoffed.

"So put the best powers in the Front? Cause losing them first would be so helpful for the overall War?"

"Sylar, I am not going to throw bodies at them to shoot at before the Line can even reach the wall. We are thinking an offensive-defense."

"I'm just saying that the We have to hope our first two Lines can hold themselves, Line 3 is a sitting duck without them."

"Don't worry Sylar, We'll be sure to protect the powers that actually matter to you, so after all of this you can go back to doing what you love doing." Peter spat out sarcastically.

Sylar stood up and placed his hands on the table, leaning forward staring straight at Peter.

Peter copied the behavior and stared right back.

Hiro, Ando, and Micah all stepped away from the table. Selina and Edgar slinked to the corner of the room. Claire took a step back, watching the others do so. It was as if Peter and Sylar had done this before and the others looked prepared and slightly annoyed.

"Sounds like you don't really need around than, Huh, Pete?"

"I don't need you to stay. It would probably make the rest of us feel a hell of a lot safer."

"I wouldn't feel so safe, if I was you, not knowing where I am is a scary concept."

Their voices became more aggressive and their bodies were tense. They were waiting for someone to strike.

Claire started laughing. She tried to cover her mouth and suppress the giggles, but she couldn't help it. The two stopped and turned to stare at Claire. Claire kept laughing underneath her mouth.

She waved at them to continue. Between laughs she gasped out.

"Please...keep going...hahaha...sorry...hahahahahaha."

Claire didn't find them fighting to be funny, but Claire couldn't help laughing at the Soap Opera that was Peter and Sylar. The two were instantly defused.

"We keep the Lines as they are. End of conversation."

Selina had found her voice and finished the conversation. Claire moved to the other side of the room. She needed to control herself. It took her about a minute or two to gather her strength. She wiped tears from her eyes. Claire walked back to the table to find Hiro and Ando smiling at her.

"We'll relay the message to the rest of the Commanders. Give the Force a break for the rest of the day. We won't inform them until tomorrow where we are going and when."

Hiro and Ando disappeared in an instant.

Selina began to make lists of names for each Line, rearranging a few. Claire and Micah shared a warm hug and greeting. Micah commented on Claire's hair. His face still had a hope that Claire had not seen in awhile. Peter and Edgar hashed out the details about the inside of the base. Claire interrupted her conversation with Micah to interject with theirs.

"Who is in the Elite Line?"

Peter pulled out a list.

"You, Logan, Hiro, Ando, Cythania, me, and Sylar. We need Logan in case you go down and vice versa."

"I don't go down."

"One tap to the back of the head and you do." Sylar tapped his head playfully, smiling as he said it.

"Well, I'll do my best to prevent that. Can't all powerful Sylar prevent that as well?"

Claire challenged him. Sylar did things when he was challenged...it was like having a teenager around.

"Maybe I'll put you down myself."

"Enjoy Eternity than."

Claire said it fleetingly, but realized that it may have come off as if she was going to be around him in the future. Sylar smiled suggestively and nodded.

"Challenge accepted."

Peter shifted the conversation back to the Elite force and drawing Claire's attention away from Sylar.

"Claire, you don't have to worry about where to go and what to do. We can handle that, just follow us and cover us. Keep us going. Plus remember to use your gun skills if you can get your hands on one. Can you bring yourself to fire upon someone?"

Claire hadn't thought of that just yet. She had no problem stabbing people that she knew that could heal themselves.

Claire nodded reluctantly.

"I have to, don't I?"

Peter put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"You'll be ok, it doesn't make you any less human."

Claire shifted out of his touch and headed toward the exit. She needed some space to contemplate what would be happening in the next 48 hours.

"Yeah, well...if I'm not needed...I'm going to go eat something. I just feel a bit hungry."

Sylar jumped up and followed her.

"Me too."

"I wanted to get something by myself." She growled, whispering at him.

Sylar gave her a _come-on_ look.

"So. Am. I."

Claire huffed and exited the vortex without a word. The sensation was less intense and felt like nothing compared to the first time she went through it. Claire felt herself being pushed out into the campsite and began to walk toward the main Dining Tent. She could feel Sylar behind her, walking softly behind her.

"This is perfect time to use that downtime." Sylar called after her. She stopped and spun on him. It surprised him and he slammed into her. Her face smacking into his chest. Claire grunted.

"I really do want to eat something."

Sylar considered it for a minute and finally said in a sheepish voice. He was trying very hard to be kind to her.

"I can make you a grilled cheese."

Claire scrunched her face, thinking very hard about her choice. Going back to Sylar's trailer was an icky, icky choice. At the same time, she wasn't prepared for all the whispers about her recent training session. She could hear the people around them whispering about how she stabbed Sylar in the eye. The dining tent would be worse, plus Emma probably didn't care to talk to her or see her. Claire realized that she really didn't feel like being around people.

"Ok...but don't be a creep."

Sylar faked being wounded in the heart.

"Me? A creep?"

The two walked silently to the Limited Section. They didn't speak. Claire kept her eyes straight ahead, just wanting to get to her grilled cheese and a area with a lack of people. Sylar let his eyes wander to her, looking her over. Her appearance seemed so much tougher with brown hair. It gave her a dark look, but bright, hopeful Claire still shone through once in awhile. Especially when she looked at him with those emerald green eyes. They mostly shot daggers at him, but the familiar look satisfied him. He couldn't shake the moment when she held his arm, when they were in between the tents. He could barely control himself. She looked so calm and at peace. Sylar wanted to see her like that again. He wanted to feel what she felt.

He directed her to a more secluded way to get to his trailer. He didn't need anyone seeing them. He wanted privacy with Claire all the time. She was his to have.

Claire stopped outside Sylar's trailer and took a deep breath. She was so unsure of her choice. Feeling like an idiot was one of Claire's least favorite feelings. Sylar opened the door for her and mockingly bowed to her. He was making fun of her pause in front of the door. She grunted at him as she passed.

Inside, the trailer was relatively up to date with the times. It was advanced compared to what everyone was living with in the camp. To Claire's right was a wrap around couch, black leather with gray matching pillows, with a wrap around window. It took up the right side of the trailer. To her left, was a small table with a marble counter top, booth seating. Gray leather cushions with smaller matching black pillows. The front wall, in front of Claire, was marble counter top with a black stove and small black fridge. It took up the entire wall. Claire shifted into the booth seating, moving out of Sylar's way. He had brushed past her and started pulling out a pan and bread. As he started making the grilled cheese, Claire examined the trailer more heavily. From where she was sitting, facing away from the wrap around couch, was a folding door leading to a bathroom. Black and Gray decor on the inside from what she could tell. A door, sectioned off the trailer, was shut. It must have been the door to Sylar's bedroom section. Claire immediately stopped wondering about it. The silence began to bother her.

"So did you pick the decor? Cause its soooo you."

Sylar chuckled.

"The man I killed did."

Claire shut her mouth properly and huffed.

Sylar turned away from flipping the grilled cheese and made eye contact with her.

"The Limited Section. They somehow didn't quite understand who I am. At least when We first got here. The Biggest Baddie at the time lived in here. Now the Biggest Baddie ever lives here."

Claire leaned her head back, resting it against the back of the booth.

"Do you ever get sick of your own voice?"

Sylar laughed.

"Nope."

He spun around with two plates with a grilled cheese, pickles, and a bag of chips.

"Water?"

Claire nodded, the presentation was impressive. He really was obsessed with being the best at everything. Even a freaking grilled cheese sandwich.

He handed her a water bottle, taking one for himself. He sat across from her.

Claire dove into eating her sandwich. It was probably was the best she ever had. He had even put a slice of tomato in the sandwich. She wasn't going to admit to it.

Sylar chomped along with her. Claire started to laugh.

"I never thought I ever picture myself eating a grilled cheese with you."

Sylar grinned as well.

"I know, We have more an elegant thing going on. Like Hannibal and Clarice...We need some farve beans and wine." Sylar even made the creepy slurping noise that Hannibal Lector made in the film. Claire giggled. After the moment had passed, Claire became serious and softly asked a question that had been stuck in her mind.

"Are you scared?"

Sylar seemed surprised by the question and bit into his pickle.

"No, not at all. If things don't go right, I can just leave. I have no attachments."

He said it very matter-of-factly.

"You aren't scared at all that you'll get killed, like forever killed?"

"Your father once called me a cockroach. I don't know how to stay dead. With or without your power."

He paused and softly asked her a counter question.

"Are you scared? You don't even know what it truly feels like to die."

Claire shook her head.

"I do. During the eclipse...when Elle shot me. The bullet didn't do it, but my body just shut down. Too many years without being sick and my body had no clue how to defend itself. I died for real that time and I felt everything."

Sylar quietly responded. The mention of Elle hit him strangely. He shook the memory of her on the beach. He switched to back to the conversation topic.

"And Daddy dearest was cutting my throat while you died. What a keeper?"

Claire ignored the jab at her father. She still cared for him, no matter how he felt about her.

"What did you see? When you died?"

"When blood was pouring out of my throat...I don't know...the concrete floor. I do remember hearing my mother's voice. Just black and my mother's voice."

"I heard my mother's voice too. Both my mothers actually. Pulling me in two different directions. I sometimes wish-"

Claire stopped herself. She didn't need to let Sylar know her deep secrets, she had the tendency of telling him. Sylar finished her thought for her.

"You wished you listened to Meredith? I can understand that. Sometimes Eternity sounds pretty bleak."

Sylar startled her with such an honest admission. He boasted most of the time about being immortal. Her silence cued him into her train of thought.

"Don't get me wrong. I am 99.9% enjoying your power, but there is a piece of me that hopes that there will be an end."

"In case you are alone?"

Sylar looked at her sadly.

"I hope that won't be the case."

Claire finished her sandwich, got up and placed the dish in the sink. She turned to find Sylar standing over her, he placed his dish in the sink, leaning over her. He rested his hands on the counter, locking her underneath his towering figure. She leaned up hard against the counter, gripping the counter.

"Sylar-"

Sylar took Claire's hand, forcing it open. He made it flat so his and her hand matched each others. It looked like they were doing a frozen high-five. Claire could feel new sensations flooding her. It was slightly warm in the trailer, a little of be AC would be nice.

"It's hot in here." Claire breathed out. She regretted sounding so out of breath. It came off more sensual than she had intended.

"Well, If you want me to leave?" Sylar attempted a joke.

Claire gave him an incredulous look.

"Claire, what feels different from before?"

"Before, everything felt like exactly one temperature. Now...it's hot in here. This counter is really cold compared to it."

"You couldn't tell before?"

"No, not at all. It feels like 72 degrees constantly, when we aren't..."

"Touching?"

Claire nodded. Sylar let go of her and plopped down on the couch. He seemed to be racking his brain on what to do. Claire seated herself as far from him as possible...even though she was craving that feeling again.

"I could open your skull again?" Sylar half-jokingly said after about ten minutes of silence.

"No." Claire responded curtly. "I don't need you fishing around there and cause anything more like this."

"Hey, this isn't my fault...this was the potential your body was going to hit. With or without me." Sylar snapped back. Claire's shoulders dipped. He was right. Her body was just protecting itself in the perfect evolutionary fashion.

"Give me your hands again."

Claire slowly shifted closer to him. They faced each other and she placed her hands on top of his. He had his palms facing upwards and she had hers facing downwards. She closed her eyes. The heat had hit her instantly. Sylar used his power and opened one of the windows, letting a small breeze in.

"You feel that?"

Claire nodded, enjoying every sensation her body felt. The heat and the breeze were feelings she missed. Sylar suddenly had his hand on her forehead and she suddenly felt a pop within her brain. Claire felt a sting of pain and felt blood run down her nose. She pulled back from Sylar and covered her nose. He got up and grabbed a tissue for her. She took it and wiped the blood that soon stopped flowing. Claire paused, the pain was still lingering, the heat was still around her and the breeze was still hitting her hair.

Sylar wasn't touching her.

"What did you do?"

Sylar shrugged, looking a little disappointed in himself.

"I fixed it. Temporarily, moved some stems around. Not in the right places, so your body may switch it back, but you may not need me."

Claire couldn't help but smile.

"You figured it out pretty quick?"

"What can I say? I'm Special."

Claire sat back, relaxing a minute, taking in all the feelings she had been missing out on.

"Can you fix me so that I can get drunk?"

Sylar, in the same relaxed position across from her, raised his eyebrow.

"Just asking...geez."

Claire stood up and awkwardly attempted to thank Sylar.

"Well...eh...Thank You for fixing this or figuring it out for me."

Sylar stood up.

"Please, We don't thank each other for anything. It's too awkward."

Claire chuckled, she walked toward the door to the trailer. Trying to make a less awkward exit. She began to take a step down, but Sylar grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. He pushed her up against the small wall space between the marble counter and the small space before the bathroom and bedroom. She grunted when she hit the wall. He leaned over her, holding her up against the wall by the wrists. Claire started to protest, but Sylar caught her mouth open with his. He kissed her hard and soft all at the same time. Claire felt a sensory overload. She struggled at first, but the sensation was too strong to fight against. She closed her eyes and she stopped fighting. Sylar was reluctant to release her arms and stood in a way guarding his manhood.

Claire started to kiss Sylar back when she felt a sense of relief. He tasted like pure desire to her. She needed this right now. Sylar felt her response. It was different than before, a bigger response than last time. Her tongue was more exploratory. He released her wrists and she grabbed ahold of his shirt, pulling him closer. He lifted her up onto the counter in one swift move. Claire felt like Sylar was trying to inhale her. It was sorta of intoxicating, feeling someone desire you so strongly that when they kissed you it felt like they wanted to take the breath literally out of your lungs. Sylar's hands gripped her back, cradling her in a way. Claire held onto his shirt, not allowing them to separate. The taste and sensation felt too good to pass up. Finally, Claire took a second to think. She pulled her face away, Sylar tried to follow her mouth. He kept his forehead connected to hers. Claire began to regain her train of thought and felt herself feel instant shame.

"Stop, Sylar. Stop."

Sylar froze. He didn't let go of her or change his position. He remained close to her. Inhaling her scent. The act of inhaling her scent sent Claire to memory central.

Stanton Hotel, when he first smelled her hair.

The same day he killed Nathan. Her father.

Claire shoved him off her.

"Get off."

"Claire-"

Sylar looked stunned. More stunned that she had kissed him back, than about her sudden rejection.

"Don't touch me again." Claire shot darkly at him and ran out of the trailer door.

Claire didn't stop running until she had crossed the Training Field and stopped at the pile of hay.

She burst into tears. She just betrayed her biological parents, her grandmother, her parents and anyone else in her life who had been affected by that monster. Her desire to feel anything had overwhelmed her. She had stooped to that level.

Claire wanted to vomit. She started swiftly walking again to her campsite. She couldn't help the tears that fell.

She was thankful no one was in her campsite. No Peter, Hiro, or anyone to intercept her in this state. She crawled into her tent. The second she hit her cot she fell asleep. Grateful that the cool breeze could soothe her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Thank You to Everyone Reviewing! This website is just full of support. MaddAlice, Julyisfree, heroesfan01, Star143. I love them!  
The Sylaire Committee on Tumblr is amazing. Please check em' out!  
**

**Thanks Everyone. This is a set up chapter, because the next one will be way to long to fit all this in. Thanks AGAIN! Love You All!**

* * *

Claire awoke to Peter shaking her, his brow was furrowed with worry. His scar looked a lot less red, but still cringe worthy. It was still open and gaping a bit. His eyes shone brightly and forceful. Claire grabbed his arms, stopping him from shaking her. She realized she was still dressed from the day before and that the heat of the day was suffocating her tent. Claire inhaled, taking in the heat, and recalled the evening before. She sat up, yawning.

"Pete, I'm awake, what time is it?"

" 7 in the morning, I figured no one gave you a wake up time."

He leaned back away from her, still sitting on the cot. He looked off in the distance, leaning his arms on his legs. He twirled his fingers. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark pants.

"I came to get you. Thought maybe you'd like a head start. We are debriefing the Army at 8am, but having the Elite gather alone. Incase..you know spies. Give the army one objective, without knowing the details of the main goal."

Claire rested her head against her own shoulder, tilting it to watch Peter. He looked worn down, but still with charming, good looks. The scar was a new look, but still somehow gave him depth. She would say that was a family trait of theirs, to look good in crap conditions, but she realized that genetics were not their connection anymore. Claire sighed.

"Army? I can't ever get use to that word."

Peter grinned and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday Emma and I were planning a new apartment. I was going to apply to the Fire Academy."

Claire watched him as he continued to speak. She didn't want to stop him.

"I was going to propose. On her birthday, you know? So We would never forget that day. You and Mo-Angela were teasing me at that dinner about it, before all this. I tried not to look nervous, I didn't want to let on that I was going to ask her. I bought the ring...with Gab-Sylar. He helped me pick out the color, the cut, and he even knew her favorite style. I was so ready to ask her and I pushed her away. I pushed her away, because of the person who helped pick out our engagement ring. But now that person doesn't exist or didn't...and he is the only blood relative I have now. The man, who killed my adoptive parents and brother, is my brother. We don't love each other, I don't even think we could ever like each other. Yet, I can't kill him. I'm not a killer. I want to so bad, but when I seriously come to doing it. I can't."

Claire didn't even breath during Peter's admission. He had been bottling so much of his emotions and fears. He spoke almost in a robotic tone, as if he couldn't process it anymore. Claire slowly sat up, sat side by side with him, and took his hand.

"Peter, You aren't a killer. That is what separates you two."

Peter looked at her with sad eyes.

"Today, that is going to change. For all of us, Claire." Peter stressed her name as he said it.

"We are going to have to kill people. People we don't know. To survive."

Claire nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I know, it's called self-defense. I don't want to either Peter, but I will do what I have to do to survive and protect the people that need it."

Peter squeezed back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Man, Nathan wanted such a normal life for you, but things just kept getting more complicated. Things just became undone. I would fix it. He would. We would. There is just no end to it."

Claire softly spoke.

"Lots of people have wanted things for me. For my future. They were hurt trying to protect me. I finally made my own choice and ended up hurting people who didn't even know I existed. That's a whole lot of effort, for a girl with a never-ending future, who throws it all away. Maybe the Good Guys should take a break."

Peter laughed.

"It's because you are Special, Claire, with or without your abilities. You fail to see that. It baffles me. But it certainly sounds like the two of us hold the world on our shoulders."

Claire leaned against Pete, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew his feelings were complicated for her, but the comfort and warmth in this moment was perfect. Claire mumbled to him.

"You, so much more than me, holds the world."

Peter leaned his head atop hers and the two were very quiet for a moment. Claire realized they were still holding hands. She slowly pulled away and stood up to get ready.

Peter stayed seated, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Claire, I've wanted to talk to you about something."

Claire had her back to him and she grimaced a bit. Things were going to become more complicated. She slowly turned to face him.

"I have been really torn inside about Emma and...about you."

Claire tried to act surprised, but was kind of annoyed that Peter didn't think she could figure out his feelings for her.

"Claire, When we first met, I felt like we connected really well. That when we found out that we were related, I associated that connection to that. Now, I don't know what to think. I never had romantic thoughts about you when we were related but-"

Claire cut him off. She felt super strange talking about this with him.

"Peter, I have to agree with you. Our connection has been different. Not like with Nathan or my father. Lyle and I are more brotherly-sisterly than we are, and I don't see the kid. You see a barrier being lifted to a potentially advance relati-connection. What I need right now is just a friend. You love Emma. I know you do. She loves you. I would never feel right being in between that. We have more important worries."

Peter sunk in defeat. He must have planned a more dramatic speech or wanted a different ending. He eventually looked up and smiled at her.

"Claire, you have become a pretty good voice of reason."

Claire smiled weakly back. Her thoughts swarmed to the previous night. She felt her insides do a back-flip. This "voice of reason" had a pretty heated kiss with a serial killer, who specialized in killing her loved ones. She felt like a hypocrite.

"Trust me Pete, I'm still learning."

Peter stood up and headed out of the tent. Claire followed him with her outfit. She figured she shower and change, then head straight to the Elite meeting.

"You should make things right with Emma before we leave."

Peter nodded, but stopped dead in his tracks. Claire nearly knocked into him trying to climb out of the tent.

Sylar was standing next to the campfire with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a black, classic button down dress shirt and pair of dark black pants. He didn't change his style too often. He was staring pretty deadly at Peter. Claire instantly began to blush. The kiss the previous night swarmed her head. She averted her eyes to the ground, standing behind Pete so he wouldn't see her face.

"Sylar, Can I help you with something?"

Peter looked confused and a bit irritated.

"I was here to speak with Claire actually." Sylar growled out.

Claire realized she had a perfect excuse and started to walk past them both.

"I have to shower really quick and we have that meeting, so I can't right now."

The heat that day started to feel a bit overbearing to Claire, who was grateful for the feeling. A cool shower was going to be a great sensation. Claire didn't look at the two of them as she passed them and made a straight line to the shower area. She was surprised that neither one had stopped her.

Claire indulged in her shower, feeling the water run over her hair and back. Her first shower since gaining normal sensation was incredible. The tickles and tingles of the cold water made her smile. Her thoughts began to wander away from the impending battle she would face today. She would rather put it off until the moment was at hand. Her mind thought of Peter. She did love him very much, but she was't sure she could let that love be more than a friendship. Thoughts flooded her of a conversation with Sylar in her College's closet. About how she pushed people away and it was because of her ability. Claire couldn't stand to see the people she loves die around her. She felt that so many had already prematurely passed away. Maybe she saw that letting Peter in...would be a greater heartbreak in the future. Plus Emma was her friend. The two were meant to be.

Claire turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her towel. She turned into the dressing area of the shower area. Usually there was a few people in there with her, but this morning it was eerily quiet. She opened her curtain to her stall to find Sylar sitting on the bench. He startled her.

"Ahhh what the fuu-"

Sylar stood up swiftly and backed Claire into the opposing wall. Claire felt panic rise up in her. She felt so vulnerable in this moment. She held the towel tightly to her body. Sylar was furious. Claire could tell by his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are you?"

He practically screamed at her.

Claire couldn't find words, she was so thrown off.

"Uh-I-"

"You ask for my help. MY help. I give it to you. Gave you what you wanted. And you treat me like I am just some dirt. We kissed, you kissed me back. Than look at me like I was the one who crossed the line. Back at the campsite, you just ignore me? That I am some ordinary Jock that you would just ignore back in high school. I don't think so." He had his finger in her face, threatening her with his eyes. Sylar was a bit jumbled with words, but he was so mad he couldn't organize his thoughts.

Claire finally got angry at the mention of Jocks. She wasn't a child. She reared her head up and glared back with her own fury.

"Yeah, You kissed me. I gave in. For the feeling. The sensation. It had nothing to do with you. I lost myself and maybe I was trying to be nice to you for once. Right? As for ignoring you or treating you like dirt. I have every right to do so. I have the right to kill you with my own bare hands or make it as slow and as painful as I want."

Sylar slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. He nearly punched through it. He grabbed her throat and slammed her back into the wall, releasing her as soon as she hit the wall. Claire enjoyed the pain for a moment, but got back on her guard. He growled at her.

"You are my living, breathing nightmare."

Claire laughed in Sylar's face.

"I'm your nightmare? You have got to be kidding me."

Sylar took a step back and started to control his emotions.

"You frustrate me. More than anyone else in my life. Peter is a close second. You have your undying faith in people and in the world, maybe even in rainbows. You are just so..."

Sylar was searching for the word. Claire could tell he was really over the edge.

"..pure."

Claire clutched her towel tighter. Sylar saw the movement and chuckled to himself. He enjoyed scaring her.

"Claire, don't be so full of yourself-"

Claire glared at him.

"I'm not the one-"

He snapped his head up at her. Silencing her.

"I'm not done talking...yet you do have this darkness in you. This darkness just bursting to come out. And when it does...You tend to blame it on me or direct it your distaste at me."

Sylar stepped back and looked like he just solved the meaning of life.

"I do things, the wrong things by other peoples' standards. But they are the right things for me. It makes me feel good. I have no guilt for that. allow yourself that guilt and the second that you pull the dark, selfish part of you into the world...You blame it on me or hate yourself."

Claire stood still during his tirade. She watched him and let his words sink in.

"You still think I am like you?"

"I know it. Even as I cut into June's head last night after you left. Taking her healing ability...I knew that you were completely capable of doing the same thing."

Claire blinked twice. The news of him killing June hit her. She practically whispered.

"You killed June?"

Sylar just smiled at her. Claire glared back, she had no words for him. Claire did think to herself how June made her uncomfortable with Felix. The two of them use to kill people, for money, sometimes bringing them back to life. They enjoyed it. Her death didn't bother her as much as the thought of Sylar still killing. Sylar was watching Claire strangely and than suddenly tapped the side of his head. Claire swore at herself. He had read her mind.

"See, that thought isn't Pure Peter's Claire, that is Survival Sylar's Claire."

Claire shoved him aside and went into the her changing station. Claire slammed the curtain shut in his face. Sylar laughed almost evilly while she changed. She threw on her underwear, a tight black tank top with dark pants. Claire stormed out of the stall and slapped Sylar hard in the face.

"I am not Peter's. I will never be Yours. No one owns me. You killed June, someone who could have helped or hindered, and because I have a lack of caring doesn't make me like you. It makes me prepared for whats to come, because a lot of people I do care for will be hurt and die. The difference is I care too much. What's the point of your existence if you have nothing to care for?"

Sylar looked like he was slapped more than once.

"Why come and do this to me now, Sylar? We are about to walk into a war, and you think this is important? Between You and Peter...I don't know who has priorities more messed up. You two are brothers in that sense."

Sylar suddenly looked very defeated. He looked as if he were about to cry. It unnerved Claire. She started to walk away from him.

"Claire, I want to care."

She laughed and turned back to him.

"About what? This place, these people, our people? It is a good time to start caring."

Sylar looked longingly at her.

"I want to care about you."

Claire stiffened and shook her head no.

"I'm a lost cause. Look what've you done to me."

"You accept me for who I am. You hate it, but you at least know that this is who I am."

Claire gritted her teeth.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

Sylar became very calm.

"I wanted to talk about this. But you make me so angry. I go off and kill something."

"Someone." She corrected him. "Yet I'm the one who blames things on you." Claire snapped sarcastically.

Her eyes were pissed and Sylar's were a calm storm.

"Claire, We are going to live longer than anyone else, this is our first of many lives. We are going to need to connect now, so we can keep a connection to this life later. Keep us grounded."

Claire crossed her arms.

"So You want me to forgive you-"

"No, not at all. I want you to just be around me. Deal with me. You are the only person who can be around me and not end up dead."

Claire stood still, thinking about his words.

"I need you to stop trying to kiss me. If you want me to deal, that is the number one you should stop doing. Don't kill in front of me, unless in battle." Claire choose her words and regretted adding the "in front of me" part. She should of said killing altogether.

Sylar nodded.

"Claire, you need this just as much as I do."

Claire bit her lip and thought for a moment. She had a tendency of having very open moments with Sylar. They never really lied to one another. There was a strange, honest, and very harsh connection.

"Maybe I do...but doesn't mean I like it. I hate it."

Sylar smiled.

He brushed past her and headed toward the exit.

"Building Bridges Claire. You'll see."

Claire was the one now slamming her fist into the wall.

Claire hustled into the War Room tent to meet up with the other Elite group. She threw on a gray, military style coat and took a deep breath before stepping into the passageway. The sensation almost made her dizzy this time, but she felt so grateful to have the feeling.

When she finally appeared in the tent, she found the Elite force in front of her. Peter and Hiro were scanning a blue print of the prison, marking it with tacks and vantage points. Logan was stuffing two med packs that were shaped like small backpacks. He looked up and noticed her, flashing the Hollywood smile. Claire walked briskly toward him, not finishing her scan of the room. She mumbled to him.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I got a bit delayed."

She glared across the room at Sylar, who was engaging in a conversation with a woman that Claire had never seen before. He was eyeing her, still talking to the woman, overly engaging with her now since Claire arrived. She was of medium height, athletic build, with a tight, french braid. Her hair was a deep black, but Claire could see glimmers of purple. She had an Eastern European look. Pale skinned, but a powerful set of red lips and masterful jawline. She would be a model if she had another foot on her. Claire couldn't see her eyes too well, but she understood that Sylar was attempting to create a reaction from Claire. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to the situation. Claire looked up at Logan, who was checking and rechecking his med pack.

"Who is that?"

"The other teleporter, she can't stop time, but she is Elite at what she does. I heard rumors around the Limited Section that she once teleported 10 people, at once, after a transport plane was free falling. She even teleported parts of the plane as well."

Logan stuffed what looked to be packet of at least 200 syringes into Claire's bag. He never looked up when talking about the teleporter.

"Cythania, I assume? Is she from your section?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, she is a tough cookie. I saw why she might be in the Limited Section maybe a week ago. She threatened to teleport some jerk over the Atlantic Ocean and leave him there. Right where the Titanic sank. So Claire, no grabbing her ass." Logan winked at her.

Claire couldn't help but smile. She had a bit of a crush. He may be taken, but he sure was pretty with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"But in all honesty, I think she is in the Limited Section due to robberies. Not everyone is blood and guts like Sylar. They should give him his own section."

Logan dangerously looked at Sylar, who saw him eyeing him. He began to wrap up his conversation with Cythania. Claire prayed he wouldn't venture over to them. Logan looked back at Claire, suddenly very solemn.

"June crossed paths with him last night. At the wrong time. He killed her, Claire, and no one here is going to do a thing about it because he is the most powerful Special on the planet. June and I weren't close, but she didn't deserve that. No one does. What if it was Meg?"

Claire stared at him with sad eyes, feeling conflicted. Her thoughts darted to her earlier conversation with Sylar. She was almost indifferent to June's death, trying not to care, while Logan was much more affected. Claire was assaulted with guilt.

"I heard, I am so sorry. We weren't close either. I can tell you I understand what it feels like to have that monster touch a part of your life and destroy it."

Logan nodded, looking down at his pack. He was over-thinking, Claire could tell.

"Did you talk to Meg, before all this?"

"Yes, We had a long conversation and a rough good-bye. Just in-case, you know? She wanted to let you know to Kick-Ass, by the way."

Logan went very pale. He was staring at his watch. The time read 11:35.

"Thirty Minutes."

Her stomach began to do somersaults.

"Logan, I don't know if I can do this."

Logan looked surprised.

"No offense Claire, but you can't really die..."

"I don't think I can kill anyone."

Logan turned to her, placing his hands on her arms, gripping her tightly.

"Try not to than, care for others like you do. I've never met someone who was constantly on the look-out to help other people."

Claire felt overwhelmed by his statement and couldn't help but hug him. He hugged her back. Claire took a deep breath. He smelled like the ocean. Claire let him go slowly and turned back to her med-pack. Her moment with Logan was a comfort, but she felt like she was crossing a line against Meg. Claire's feelings may be a little more than she let on, and she needed to control that.

Claire felt a tap on her shoulder. Claire slowly turned to Hiro and Ando.

"Hey Guys, What's the plan?"

Hiro looked at her with a cool stare and Ando smiled weakly.

"Cheerleader, We are going to go transport the rest of the army, to begin the attack. We just wanted to get a chance to talk to you."

"You aren't saying goodbye..."

Ando shook his head.

"No, not all, We just want to be prepared."

Claire hugged Hiro tightly. He slowly hugged her back. Claire could feel the sword strapped to his back. Hiro had changed. Peter had even mentioned how he had to kill a man to ensure the arrival of a Brazilian family to the camp. Hiro was the first of them to suffer. He softened under her hug and adjusted his glasses when they let go. Ando gave her a tight hug.

"Good Luck Cheerleader."

Claire watched them disappear with a pop.

Peter cleared his throat and the group gathered.

"Well, all of you must know that we are almost at that time." Peter's voice was stern and strong. His leadership had hardened.

"The first line will be transported in ten minutes. Followed by the second. We will than be transported when a trench will be cleared for us. It will give us a clear view of the battle and if this distraction is strong enough for us to be teleported in. Our goal, is to reach Cell Block C. We believe that is where they are holding the captives. Sylar and I will take lead, Cythania and Hiro, stay behind us. They are vital to getting people out. Logan and Claire, you guys know what to do. Just follow us. The two of us have memorized the layout of the prison. Anyone sees anything that could be truly important, give out a yell. We are trying to get in and out undetected. We just have to wait till the tower is destroyed. That will give us out chance to be transported in. Understand?"

The group nodded in agreement.

"So, Get prepared. Remember...they will kill us without a second thought."

Claire crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

Emma appeared in the tent and Peter broke up the meeting. He hurried over to her. They spoke in hushed tones and shared an intimate kiss. Claire turned away to give them their privacy and goodbye. She suddenly felt an embrace from behind. Emma was hugging her and signed to her to stay safe. Claire nodded and felt tears release from her eyes. Claire knew she was scared, seeing Emma instilled more fear in her. Claire walked to the back of the tent, wiping some tears away. Emma turned and left the tent, leaving Peter with a small kiss.

The tent became extremely silent. The computers were the only noises to be heard. Claire suddenly felt a hand on her back, and she turned to find Sylar there. He looked down at her. Claire froze underneath his touch. Sylar quietly spoke to Claire. He didn't want the others to hear.

"I will make sure that you don't have to hurt anyone. Let me do it. I will have my eyes on you the entire time."

Claire took a deep breath and nodded looking away from him.

"Thank You."

The answer seemed to satisfy Sylar, who leaned up against the wall next to her. He watched the rest of the room. Claire leaned up against the wall next to him. She watched Logan, sitting on a side table, stare into space. Peter was re-looking at all the paper work on the main table, mumbling to himself. Cythania played with a switchblade and was carving into a table in the corner.

Sylar slowly looked at Claire.

"Our first War. How many do you think We'll be apart of?"

Claire thought for a moment, Sylar's breathed hitched a bit when she shifted towards him. He thought she was going to strike him.

"I wonder that. I always hoped to just be a viewer. Stay in the shadows. Kind of cowardly."

Sylar nodded.

"I have few reasons to be here for this one, so I can understand that."

Claire knew what he was alluding to.

"The powers you need to collect-"

"and you."

Claire looked at him with a cold stare.

"How heroic of you."

"I never said I was a hero."

"I wish I never did."

Sylar turned to Claire, now the two were facing another, leaning up against the wall.

"You are a hero. You are here now."

Claire shrugged.

"Maybe We can be heroes after today?"

Suddenly Hero and Ando popped into the tent. They looked sweaty, covered in dirt and a bit of blood.

"Time is now!"

Peter yelled and grabbed ahold of Hiro's hand, who grabbed Ando's. Logan grabbed Ando's. Claire hustled forward grabbing Logan's other hand. She felt Sylar slip his hand into hers, she felt her skin shiver. Cyathania took Sylar's, giving Claire a dark look, than took Peter's other hand. Sylar squeezed Claire's hand.

"Let's go be Heroes."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You to Everyone Who Kept Reviewing. I promise to be better at updating.

I do not own heroes. :)

* * *

Claire felt her entire body ripple with the force of being teleported. Her body was twisting, turning in an inhuman nature. If she could puke, she would have puked at the arrival of their destination.

She had forced her eyes closed during the trip, which seemed extremely short but very long all at once. Claire hit the ground, feeling a heavy weight on her back. A coldness and stickiness splashed on her hands, legs and parts of her body. She was on her hands and knees in mud.

The sounds that erupted immediately into her ears were freighting. The silence of the War Tent the group was just in moments earlier made the new sounds of destruction a dramatic difference. Her eardrums felt like they were vibrating. Screams, gunfire, and explosions overwhelmed her before she could open her eyes to visually take in any sights. The smells of chemicals, gunpowder, and copper filled the air. Copper...which meant blood had been spilled. Claire was inhaling half the smells and tasting some of them. She felt the urge to puke again.

Claire scrambled to her feet, finding herself in a small trench, not far from a high, tannish prison wall. A beautiful sight of mountains were far beyond the prison, but an open land lay around the prison.

Half the group had teleported in the trench, the other half landed just in front of it. Claire grabbed ahold of Logan, who had landed on the ground right in front of her and the trench. She dragged him quickly in, unaware if they had been spotted or not. He found his footing after puking and helped Cythania into the trench as well. Peter, Hiro, and Ando had arrived on their feet and unfazed by the journey. They opened their packs and pulled out military style walkie talkies.

Peter, Hiro, and Ando overlooked the sight before them. They held a prison layout in their hands, going straight to work. They placed the map in front of them on the dirt, like a table.

Sylar jumped into the trench beside her, gleefully stepping in the mud. Claire didn't waste her time to scowl at his enjoyment of destruction or dirt, because she was taken back by the enormity of the sight at the Prison Wall.

The trench was overlooking the space at an odd angle to the prison wall. It would have been a wasteland if it wasn't filled with their lines of forces, and some international aid. 5,000 bodies were hurtling themselves in trenches or using their abilities to push forward. Their one focus at this particular Prison Wall. A very large tower just beyond the wall. The target of the forces. Hundreds of trenches had been constructed and a fire battle was raging between the prison wall and the ground prison wall was crammed with soldiers with machine guns and other explosive weaponry. Claire tried to count the number of soldiers on the prison wall, but decided to just guess the length of the wall. 4 football fields long. Claire stood right up against the dirt wall, gripping the ground in front of her. She could barely peek over it. She felt Sylar over her shoulder and that the rest of her group was now enraptured by the visual.

There was an onslaught of gunfire being aimed at the forces, even with large force fields being put up by Specials. The force fields protected different groups of people, they were not able to create one giant wall. The soldiers on the wall must have realized the separation of groups and seemed to aim at one force field at a time. Powers do weaken, but apparently the ammo of the prison did not. The soldiers were barraging each force field group at once. It was like watching light bounce off of glass.

The specials returned fire with small fire balls or electrical surges. Taking out two to three soldiers at a time. Some falling to their deaths at the bottom of the prison wall. The instant a soldier fell though, another would take their place.

Any movement between force fields and a sniper would take apart anyone moving. Claire watched a young boy, no older than 18, try to scramble to a different group. He was met with a bullet between the eyes.

Claire sucked in her breath and noticed a group of 30 people laying on the ground, closest to the prison wall and their trench. They were very still and there was no attempt by the medical team to get to them. Claire realized that the way their bodies were positioned that they were very much dead. It looked as if they were set on fire.

The constant gunfire had begun to make her ears hurt. She touched her ears and noticed blood.

She snapped out of her daze. She spun to Peter in the trench, who was on a walkie talkie.

"Peter! Why aren't they advancing!? We need that tower down so we can get in and get everyone out of here!"

Peter screamed into the walkie talkie.

"Edgar! Edgar?! I need to know what type of advancement or progress you've made. Over."

The walkie talkie cackled with silence.

"Edgar!?"

Sylar interrupted.

"I think your boy is dead. How much command they have over there?"

"Plenty." Peter looked seriously at Sylar. He didn't need to be pushed.

Peter attempted to radio again but was interrupted by Selina. Claire could tell by her voice over the radio that she was very close to the front. The echo of gunfire banging in the background.

"Peter, Edgar's dead. He was on the first line, they detonated from underneath us. We had to fall back so we could have the metal controllers take out the mines. Slight delay, but give me two minutes. That tower will be down. Over."

"Fantastic, Once We are in, get everyone out of here."

"Sounds good to me. Over."

Claire looked back to the battle, and could see the front four groups of force fields meld together. It was a slow process, but the force field wielders had to move slowly and together to keep the wall strong. It was like watching a game of Jenga.

The Prison Wall began to panic and triple their firepower upon the wall that was building before them. Claire watched as guns began to be pulled from one half of the soldiers' hands and dismantled in mid-air before them. Sylar chuckled. The telekinesis Specials had advanced close enough, thanks to the larger force field to be able to dismantle some of the soldiers.

"I wonder who taught them that?"

Sylar leaned over Claire from behind. Locking her between his arms, gripping the dirt in front of him, side by side to her hands. Claire felt her heart began to beat fast.

"The Game isn't over yet." She snarled at him.

As Claire has said, the danger was not over, the soldiers could easily get more weapons.

Claire could see that there was a circle of 100 people forming behind the force field. It looked as if a ball of energy was being formed in the middle of a circle. The group focused their powers into the middle, looking very much like a scene of a Witch movie. It looked like a mixture of fire, ice, electricity and energy molding and growing into the size of a mini-van.

"Peter, Did you teach this to them?"

Peter nodded sternly. "Those with certain kinds of abilities, We took them aside. Privacy and secrecy may not be great for relationships, but fantastic for War."

Claire nodded, amazed by the size of the ball.

"Are they going to have to drop the force field?"

"Yes, this is the part that We hope goes quickly." Peter looked sternly, his scar intensifying his face.

The ball began to swirl in a circle, as if it was being propelled in mid-air. The telekinesis crowd began to to spin it. Claire sucked in her breath. The force field was about to be dropped, leaving everyone to be sitting ducks to machine gun, but the goal was to drop the tower.

Hiro needed to teleport them into the base. They needed to do their part.

She began to silently pray.

The battle suddenly became very still, almost quiet. There was even a calm about it.

The force field dropped and the ball was sent at a medium speed at the tower.

The second the wall had dropped, gunfire erupted into groups of people. She held her breath and turned away for a moment. She had just witnessed a row of people being mowed down by heavy fire. Logan gripped her shoulders.

Claire realized that Sylar and Peter were now standing outside the trench. Both with their hands up, concentrating on the ball. The ball soared over the wall and struck the tower completely. The tower erupted in several explosions. Soldiers were sent scrambling.

"Jenga." Sylar yelled.

Claire started to wondered about Peter's abilities, but was suddenly a ball of nerves. It was their part. They were being sent into the unknown now. Claire watched as their forces retreated quickly. Small groups of people began to disappear. The other teleporters were moving people away as fast as possible. Soldiers were baffled by the loss of the tower and by the sudden retreat, attempting to pick off any Special struggling to retreat from range.

Sylar and Peter spun back into the trench and the group joined hands in a haste. Hiro and Cythania sent them into the prison.

Claire wasn't on her hands and knees when they landed in the prison.

They were teleported directly into Cell Block C. It had a high ceiling and smelled of rust. It also smelled of assorted human smells. Claire scrunched her nose and shook her head. The smells were a bit overwhelming.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Sylar was right beside her in a split second. A joking face greeted her.

"Human odors and some decaying...The usual concentration camp decor."

Claire swiftly grabbed his hand, freezing him. It was a intimate gesture. She looked at him coyly. He stared softly back at her. Claire quickly snapped one of his fingers with a large pop, snapping any moment he thought they were sharing. Sylar grimaced, closing his eyes, and snarling his teeth at the sharp pain.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Claire briskly followed the rest, who were making their way to the middle of the room. None of them had seen their little incident. Sylar stalked slowly behind her, readjust his finger.

The room was made out of steel, with thee large windows letting in a shaded amount of light. Claire wanted to gag at the sight of the cells and the quality of the air. There was an old fashion twirling stair case to lead to the three levels of cells. Each level had at least 10 cells, each filled almost tightly with people. They began to yell at the sight of them.

"Claire, that box there, pull the level down. It releases them without setting off an alarm. each level has one. Go!"

Claire darted to the end of the room, where an old fashion looking switch was placed. She pulled down on it hard. The doors of the first level slid open. An old woman stumbled out of the cell closest to her. Claire lifted her up and felt barely any body weight. She looked as if she were a cancer patient. Her head was shaved and she wore a johnny like in a hospital. Claire realized they were all dressed like that. They had been experimented on. Claire began to grit her teeth.

Sylar quickly flew up to the next two levels, pulling down on the same level box. Each cell held at least four people.

"Peter, Why are there no guards?" Logan asked as he picked up a small girl into his arms, while supporting her mother. Claire moved the old woman into more of the hallway, leaning her against the wall. Other prisoners helped Claire, taking over for her. Claire ran up the stairs to assist Sylar with the next levels prisoners. She told them all to stay calm and quiet. They didn't need to make their own alarm with noise. They moved as silently as possible down the stairs to the hallway in a single file. They must have been use to walking single file.

"A full-fledge attack on the a barrier over a bunch of test rats. These people don't consider them valuable...like We do."

Peter's answer sent chills up Claire's back.

Claire moved to the third level, ushering people quickly. She surveyed the third level, watching as they slowly moved down the stair case. The crowd was so obediently quiet, she almost wished they made more noise. That they were not truly lost. Claire spotted an unmoving person, laying in a cot in the last cell. She moved to go into the cell, but Sylar grabbed her arm before she could enter. She could not see the woman's face due to the top bunk. Sylar pulled her away from the cell.

"Claire, this level is clear."

Claire tried to shake him.

"What? I have to see if she needs-"

Sylar looked sternly at her, with a look she had never seen before. He was begging her to listen with a mere look.

"This level does not have a living soul on it."

Claire's mouth formed a soft 'Oh'. She nodded and turned toward the direction of the stairs.

He let go of her arm, knowing she wouldn't fight him. Claire stood very still for a moment.

"Ok, but let me at least cover her with something. Not leave her here. She isn't a number to me."

Claire moved before Sylar could grab her at again.

"Claire! Don't! Peter, get up here now!"

Claire spun the corner of the cell and walked into it. She was annoyed at how Sylar was protecting her from death, when all he did was bring her death.

Claire stopped dead in her tracks. The wind was sucked out of her lungs.

Sandra lay on the cot before her. Her body rigid and her face looked frozen in pain. She was barely covered in a smock, that was ragged. She looked starved and her skin was a grayish color. Sandra's beautiful hair had been shaved like the others. Claire seemed transfixed at the sight of her mother with no hair.

Claire suddenly was on the ground, not recalling when she had collapsed. An animalistic howl escaped her lips and her chest felt like it was caving in. She curled herself into a ball and covered her face.

The sobs didn't start until she felt arms wrap around her. They held her for a moment, which felt like a lifetime to Claire.

"Claire, We need to go."

Claire felt her eyes blur and a warm, wetness was plastered to her chest and shirt. She had already left her mother once and look what happened. She gasped out a heavy "No." The arms suddenly became very strong and pulled her up to her feet. She held onto the ground and wall with her nails, scrapping and breaking her nails. Claire turned her body into the person holding her and found Sylar gripping her tightly. He used one arm to remove her med-pack and began to take syringes out. He somehow held her close with one arm, and strong enough to keep her from going back into the cell. Peter appeared and glanced into the cell. His face sunk and he pulled Claire into his arms.

Claire gripped him and sobbed into his shoulder.

She felt a harsh tug on her arm and looked down to it. Sylar was taking her blood as quickly as possible. He looked up at Peter, ignoring her eyes.

"Take some of her blood now, give it out to those who need it, just in case."

Claire felt Peter nod.

"Claire, I need you to focus now. Ok? We need to get these people out of here."

Claire didn't respond. She felt her mind begin to spin.

Sylar filled at least twenty syringes and dropped the pack down to Logan on the Lower Level. Claire was unfazed by the process.

Logan began to treat a few set of people, who needed aid standing.

Claire gripped Peter tightly, feeling him pull her away from him.

"Claire, I need to lead. Let me go, it will be okay."

He pulled her away by her arms and looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, no longer crying. Her face was almost stone. She nodded and stared at the wall past him. Peter gave her a tight squeeze.

"Please, don't get lost." he said softly to her.

He straightened up and shouted an order to Logan. Claire didn't hear it or compute it. She felt her mind going blank and in overdrive of memories all at once.

Peter looked at Sylar.

"You watch her or I'll kill you."

Sylar stared coldly back.

"Go lead, Hero."

Peter headed down to the Lower Level.

Hiro and Cythania had already started to teleport two at a time. The motion and stress of teleportation was a smaller strain in smaller groups. These people were already at a dangerous health level, no need to kill them in the process of rescuing them. The syringes of Claire's blood were being passed quickly to those who needed aid to stand. The blood was an aid, not a cure. The state of these victims would require a heavier blood transfusion.

Sylar went eye-level with Claire and held her face in his hands.

"Claire, We need you to not shut-down. They need you, the people we came to help."

Claire didn't fight him and just stared blankly. He couldn't read her emotions.

"I need you to fight."

An alarm began to sound in the Prison. Their time was almost up until they were bombarded.

He shook her violently suddenly.

"Claire, We have to go. I can be useful and carry out one of these test rats instead of you. Isn't that what you wanted? Stop being so selfish."

He grew angry at her silence and slapped her hard. This awoke Claire and she punched him square in the face. Claire breathed out a grunt, like she had come up from under water, gasping for a breath.

She looked around like she didn't remember the place, but quickly put the puzzle back together.

Sylar rubbed his face.

"Thank God for your body's ability to cope quickly."

Claire nodded and ran down the stairs. She could not look back that cell. Her last memories of her mother going through her brain. She felt anger filling her veins. Sylar was on her heels and as the reached the Lower Level, they found Hiro, Ando, Peter, and three prisoners left.

Claire wondered how long it took her to snap out of her tiny episode.

Hiro looked grimly at them as they reached the group. The alarm was overwhelming. Peter looked at Claire, who stared back and nodded sheepishly.

"We can't teleport any longer, they must have a back up disrupter."

Hiro looked strained, dirty, and a bit of blood seeped from his nose.

Peter started to move the opposite direction of the exit, to the solid wall, beyond the spiral stairs. Claire lifted the arm of one of the prisoners over her shoulder. She was the same age as Claire, even though she looked much older. Claire was so surprised by the lack of weight. It sickened her. Revenge began to creep in her stomach. Claire pondered to herself about her restrain to kill someone.

"Sylar, help me with the wall."

Sylar and Peter stood in front of the wall and made the motion of punching with both fists. The wall exploded forward. Making a noise that would surely attract attention. Ando and Peter helped the two other prisoners out into a open courtyard. They stepped carefully through the rubble of the wall and on the look out for any soldiers.

Oddly, none had turned up yet.

As Claire struggled to move the girl over the rubble, Sylar picked her up swiftly and brought her over the rubble. He placed the girl softly down, allowing her to lean against him. Claire stumbled behind them, trying to keep up. Hiro followed Claire in the same fashion. The open courtyard in the prison looked to have been a prison yard. Abandoned basketball courts, with no nets, and bare tar mats. The sun suddenly seemed very bright and the court had created a bit of a wind tunnel. Peter and Hiro began to panic, trying to find the right direction to escape.

The girl that leaned on Sylar began to faint. Claire caught her mid-fall. Sylar slowly helped place her on the ground.

"She's my age." Claire said softly.

Sylar looked at her and back at the girl.

"I will never let this happen to you."

Claire looked up at him.

"I will never let this happen to anyone again. Unless they deserve it."

Sylar read her thoughts of revenge with a mere stare at her eyes. The emerald green that had shone so brightly, had suddenly become a deep, intense green.

"Now, that's what I like to hear."

Silence filled the courtyard.

Sylar stood up at the stillness of the courtyard.

"Something isn't right."

A bullet ripped through Sylar's skull sending him to the ground. His blood sprayed across Peter's face. Claire jumped in front of the girl. Peter, Hiro, and Ando hit the ground behind a large bolder, where the two other prisoners had been placed.

The courtyard filled with silence again.

Sylar groaned and twitched awake after a few moments. Claire watched as the bullet slowly was pushed out of his skull. It was odd to watch her power appear on someone else.

Sylar stood up quickly and angrily. He growled to the courtyard.

"Send the Cavalry, the Tanks, and whatever you got...That just tickled."

Silence filled the courtyard. Claire and the group searched for the source of the shot.

"You always have to say something don't you? Cockroach?"

Claire swallowed hard at the sound of that voice. She looked to the right side of the courtyard. There was a bridge that over looked the area and standing right in the middle of it was her father.

Sylar snarled and stepped closer to the bridge.

"Bennett."

Claire walked up behind Sylar, and stared in disbelief at her father. He wasn't wearing his classic pair of glasses. He was wearing no glasses in fact. His hair was slicked back in a stylish fashion. He wore a dark suit, with a dark purple shirt, with no tie. He leaned on the Bridge looking down at them. He was still wearing his classic smirk.

"D-Dad?"

Claire tried to piece together what had occurred. Peter and the rest slowly joined them in their staring up at the bridge.

"Claire-bear, you seem rather comfortable with your new-partnerships."

Bennett stared directly at Sylar. Claire felt instant shame. After all these months, her dad could still make her feel like a little girl. She ignored the comment.

"Dad, What are you doing with the C.E.O.S.? They do everything that you try to prevent. I have to make certain alliances to survive. You can help us."

Sylar shot her a look like she had hurt him, but glared back up at Bennett.

Bennett laughed at Claire's comment.

"Sweetheart, I run the C.E.O.S."

Claire nearly choked on the air.

"What?! Why?!"

"Cause Claire-bear, You threw it all the way. The work I put into protecting you and everyone else. The amount of people you revealed to the world. You created an imbalance. You threw away _My_ purpose."

Claire felt a tear fall down her cheek. Bennett continued in a mock scolding tone.

"I needed to create a new one, Honey-Bear."

Peter shook with anger.

"You've killed hundreds of people, Bennett. For what? Revenge on Claire?"

Bennett shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh Peter, You are as abrasive as your brother. And I'm not talking about Nathan. Specials have done nothing but caused me pain. That's all the lot of you do, cause pain, with your mutation. My life has been taken from me more than once, because of Specials. The most Special one of them all...hurt me the most."

Bennett stared intently at Claire.

Her head begin to spin. The justification that all this was her fault had reached a new level of intensity. Sylar interrupted the conversation.

"Bennett, Your lack of humanity is what causes you pain. Instead of taking the blame for your inability to be an average, white, American bacon-maker at a local supermarket, you become a killer of what you don't understand. You lacked Husband and Fathering skills. You can't admit you are a killer, so we are merely a scapegoat to your inability to connect. An excuse for your problem. Without Us, you'd be a run of the mill _Serial Killer_."

Bennett stared coldly at Sylar.

"Sylar, _You_ of all people, talking about humanity? and Serial Killers?"

Sylar smirked up at him.

"Takes one to know one."

Claire found Sylar's words to be profoundly true and comforting all at once. She interjected furiously at her father, who was giving them that crazy smirk.

"At least Sylar doesn't deny what he is."

"Oh, Don't you have confidence with your big, bad stalker defending you? How easily you forget your biological parents?"

"You killed Mom. You allowed her to suffer here. You are just as much of a monster as he is."

Bennett stilled at the mention of Sandra.

"Sandra, was unfortunate. She didn't follow the rules. I set an example. This is war."

Claire gritted her teeth at him. Two angry tears fell down her face.

"Monster."

Bennett sighed and suddenly shot Ando straight in the forehead.

Both Peter and Sylar had made the motion of stopping the bullet, but nothing happened. Hiro screamed and knelt next to his friend. Claire knelt next to Hiro, gripping his shoulders. Claire felt his grief through his shaking shoulders and soft sobs.

Peter became enraged and attempted to pull Bennett down with his power. He screamed in frustration. Nothing happened.

Bennett, reloaded his gun, and twirled it around his finger in a playful manner.

"So Dramatic Peter."

Mohinder suddenly appeared next to Bennett, holding a gun to the back of a Indian man's head.

"As you may have guess, The Haitian isn't the only one with an ability to turn powers on and off. All those people you "saved" Peter, they have no abilities. We did some testing and found a way to infuse this young man's blood into a cure. I can cure you all."

Peter spit back at him.

"Then why leave them in there? Like animals? If they are apart of your perfect race now?"

Claire felt Hiro still and just lay his head on Ando's chest. Claire stroked his head and softly cried with him. They were ignoring the conversation going on.

"To bring you all here. So I can fix you. All of you."

"Clearly, you need some fixing, Bennett."

Sylar tapped his head, indicating that Bennett needed psychiatric help.

"I just want to put you in the ground, Sylar."

Bennett raised his gun to the direction of Sylar. and Claire sprang in front of Sylar.

Bennett stilled.

"Well, Claire, you seem to be choosing one Monster over another."

Claire ignored his comment.

"What you are doing is wrong, Dad. We don't need to be fixed. We can make the world a better place. Why can't we live just the way we are?"

"Over us, over us normal Humans." Mohinder had finally spoke. He stepped closer to the Indian man and looked sternly down at them. "Who says that you won't do this to us?"

"I killed the wrong Suresh." Sylar growled through his teeth.

Before Claire could answer, the Indian man slammed his head back into Mohinder's face. Mohinder fell forward, slamming his hands, and dropped the gun down into the courtyard. The Indian man was slammed up against the bridge wall by a seething Mohinder. He threw a few punches into the man's side, but held him up so the group could still see him. He had him in a tough arm twist. The man grimaced in pain.

Claire had scrambled forward and grabbed the gun. She quickly lifted it up and found herself pointing it directly at her father. He was pointing his gun directly back at her.

There was a pause.

"Claire-Bear, don't you want to be normal? Wasn't it all that you craved for years?"

Claire slowly answered.

"I needed to grow up, make some mistakes, and find out who I truly am. A pretty normal process for any Cheerleader. A process of a normal human. My power doesn't define me, but it is apart of me."

Bennett narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you going to shoot me, Claire?"

Claire faltered, but kept her gun raised and pointed. Sylar slid up to her side and slowly began to place his hand on the gun. He was trying to keep it on Bennett and transfer the gun to his hand. Claire realized he was trying to keep his promise to her. He wasn't going to let her kill anyone.

But she had grown up, made some mistakes and found out who she truly was in almost one full day. Claire suddenly pushed Sylar away and fired a shot at her target.

She heard another shot being fired and felt a bullet rip through her neck. She hit the ground, the sun blinding her as she fell and began to choke on the ground. It felt like a tight grip and drowning at the same time. She panicked at the pain and blood gurgled from her mouth. The sun kept her blind and she suddenly could only hear muffled sounds.

A moment passed, but Sylar and Peter were suddenly over her shouting. Blackness struck her.

She felt the sensation of teleporting and she slowly awoke to a blue sky, with a less demanding sun.

She felt her throat slowly healing and she blinked her eyes.

Claire shot up, grasping at the ground. Peter, who had been standing over her, dropped to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her. He began to cry into her hair. The emotion and grief of the day washed over Claire.

"I thought I lost you."

Thoughts of her Mother, Ando, and everyone else who had suffered fill her mind.

The Indian Man, whom she had shot, instead of her father.

To Save them.

Claire started to cry with Peter.

She blinked around to realize that they were back at the camp.

They had made it back to the Camp. She felt a sense of safety and dread build at the same time.

They were surrounded by fellow members of the camp, who whispered to each other. Their faces read fear, confusion, and sympathy. There would be a need for an explanation about Bennett. Another negative connection for Claire, but she didn't care at the moment.

Claire, looking over Peter's shoulder, saw the three prisoners they had saved being carried off to the Medical Tent by the camp members. She breathed in and clutched Peter tighter.

The two of them slowly let go and stood up. The crowd circled them, hugging both Claire and Peter equally. Questions were being thrown out to the two about the mission and its success.

Family members and friends, that had been imprisoned, had been returned to many. Their arrival was a warm, unexpected one.

Claire looked for Hiro and saw him carrying Ando off to a distant tree. He was aided by another camp member with a shovel.

Claire turned to Peter, who shared a look with Claire.

Emma came bursting through the crowd and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. Claire felt herself hug the both of them.

They were her only family now.

Claire dreaded to think what happened to Lyle.

It was something she would have to worry about from now on.

Claire began to move quickly through the crowd, that began to ask Peter questions. No one stopped her.

She walked a good distance outside the camp, to where Hiro was busying shoveling a grave. She watched him for a moment. He looked like a mess, but determined.

His face was stern, cold and intense. Claire said nothing to him. She knew nothing would change how he felt. No words can fix something like this. So she climbed into the grave with him, grabbing an extra shovel. She began to shovel, feeling relief from the work.

A simple amount of work allowed Claire to release her emotions without tears.

The two dug, even though exhausted by their mission, till the sun had begun to set. It painted a lovely picture for a small moment.

Claire left Hiro for a moment and retrieved a white sheet.

When she returned, she allowed him to wrap Ando very slowly in the sheet. Hiro would stop to cry or pause.

The two said nothing to each other. Words did not need to be exchanged.

Peter appeared with Emma. He brought a large stone to be used as a head stone. Hiro and Peter slowly lowered Ando's body into the grave. The four of them stood around the grave.

Hiro finally spoke out loud.

"We bury our dead too fast and too soon in this place. That is what Ando would say to me. I would try to look on the brighter side of things. I always thrived to be the best Superhero there was. Be the most happy. I wanted to be the best, but I know I could never be the best. Ando was always the best. He was the best. He knew right from wrong. Good vs Evil. My Compass, My Best Friend, My Partner, My Brother."

Hiro spoke a few words in Japanese. The three of them did not ask for a translation. They knew they needed to allow a sense of privacy for Hiro.

Emma weeped softly as Hiro spoke.

They slowly filled the grave and placed the head stone. Peter used his power to carve Ando's name.

He simple wrote Hero underneath the name.

The three of them turned away and walked back into the camp. They left Hiro, who seemed not ready to move from his friend's grave.

Claire barely said a word, but Peter slowly explained to Emma what had gone on at the Prison.

They walked into their camp, but Claire made a side track to a shower.

It was an uneventful shower. No tears, no breakdown.

Claire had done that too many times today.

Claire changed her clothes into dark sweat pants and a black tank top.

She sat outside the campfire staring at the fire. Hugging herself from the chill, her thoughts trailed back to her mother.

She overheard Peter and Emma talking in their tent. They were talking about the day's events.

Claire sighed to herself, putting her head on her knees, curling into a ball.

She didn't need a review already. Every moment since being shot by her father seemed short. Unreal.

Claire put her sneakers on and started walking. Claire passed campsites that were wide awake. Each crowd trying to obtain every piece of information about the battle. She overheard soldiers retelling their details, some bragging. She also observed other soldiers who were openly disturbed by what had transpired. Claire felt a sickness in her stomach.

She walked in a direction she found surprising.

The Limited Section.

Claire wondered about Logan and Meg. She found the Limited Section abuzz like the rest of the camp. Rowdy bunch as ever, added drinking to the event. Claire felt different walking through this time. Her head was up and focused. Her face was stony and cold. It cleared a path for her. Groups fell silent as she passed by. Word about her father must have spread or that she had finally taken the plunge in the dark pool. Claire still hadn't thought about how she had put a bullet between an innocent man's eyes. She was one of them in a sense.

Claire paused at the point where she turned left to meet up with Logan or turn right to the trailers.

Claire turned right. Logan and Meg would be a boat load of talking.

Claire needed something else.

She walked cautiously toward Sylar's trailer, trying to not make a noise. Her heart was picking up and she didn't know why she was seeking him out.

He was going to be real with her. He wouldn't allow her to be weak.

Claire paused outside the door and raised her hand to knock.

She stilled and lowered her hand. Claire began to regret her decision.

The door swung open and Cythania stumbled out of the trailer as if being pushed by an unseen force. The door slammed behind her.

She fell atop of Claire, who yelped in surprise.

The two separated and Cythania gave Claire the biggest death glare on the planet. She reeked of booze.

"Oh Great, Little Ms. Goodie-Goody."

Claire rolled her eyes and felt her inner Mean Girl come out.

"Whatever, We are on the same team here. What is your problem?"

"You, walking around, like you can fix this. You get so much respect, but with so many mistakes."

"My mistakes are unintentionally. Maybe if yours weren't so intentional, people would forgive you too. And not think of you as a psycho."

It was a shot in the dark kind of insult, but it had worked to Claire's surprise.

Cythania raised he fist to hit Claire, but paused.

She smiled a scary grin and shook her finger at her.

"You get a pass today. On Account of your mom. Bitch."

Claire sucked in a breath and glared back.

"But Ms. Goody, Watch your back."

Claire huffed and watched Cythania stumble away from the trailers. She was left in silence outside of Sylar's trailer. She gathered her courage and opened the door.

Claire climbed the stairs in a quick motion, scanning the trailer.

Sylar stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless, but with black, sleep pants on. He was busy drying his hair with a towel, that he didn't see her.

"Listen, Cythania, I threw you out already. Don't test me today-"

Sylar paused when he finally looked up to see Claire standing in front of him. Claire held her hands at her sides, almost in a defiant way.

"Claire, I thought you were-"

"Cythania, yeah, I met her on her way out."

Sylar paused, folding the towel in a very careful manner. He placed it slowly on the counter. He was acting as if he didn't want to spook Claire.

"Would you like Tea?"

Claire nodded.

Sylar slipped into his bedroom and put on a tight, black t-shirt.

They were silent as Sylar brewed the tea.

Claire sat at the small table staring out the window of the trailer. Grateful for the silence. Watching the campfires in the distance. Sylar watched her, taking in her stillness.

He carefully placed a cup in front of her and sat across from her with his own cup.

Claire sipped her tea quietly, feeling very calm.

She broke the silence.

"My father killed my mother, maybe not by his own hands, but by neglecting to help her. Not loving her. He killed her. I want to kill him."

Claire didn't look at Sylar when she confessed out loud.

Sylar took a sip and waited for her to continue.

"I killed that man so that everyone could all escape safely. What happened to Ando, should never happen again. I want to make Bennett pay."

Sylar nodded.

"Your father should pay."

"My father is dead, you killed him. Bennett needs to pay." Claire said cooly.

Sylar leaned in.

"So you came to the Big Bad Wolf's cave to confess your dark secret? You can't pin this on me Claire. Not later on."

Claire sipped her tea. She didn't falter at his words.

"I don't know why I came here. I just needed to. You don't lie to me or judge me. I feel more content with myself now, more than ever."

Sylar leaned back, lowering his defenses.

"What if I don't want you here?"

Claire sipped her tea and raised her eyebrow.

"Want me to go get Cythania back here?"

Sylar smiled his wolf grin and laughed a hearty laugh.

"God, No."

"Aww, You have a fan."

"I hate fans. Sloppy, unoriginal and just too needy."

The two giggled.

"Sylar, will you help me kill Bennett?"

"Why not ask your Super Fan? Peter Perfect?"

"Peter? He wouldn't let me kill that man today if he could help it."

Sylar scoffed.

"Well, Red, I guess you got yourself a Wolf."

Claire finished her tea and nodded. She stared down at the cup.

Sylar took a deep breath and stood up, putting his cup in the sink.

He turned back and Claire was standing in front of him. She handed him her cup. He took it slowly.

"Doesn't it feel like this morning was a lifetime ago?" she asked him.

He nodded and placed her cup in the sink. Claire walked over to the couch and settled herself down on it. She pulled her feet up and leaned her head on her hand.

Sylar stared at her.

"My father murdered my mother in front of me. He slashed her skull."

Claire stared at him.

"Maybe, that's why you don't have a problem being around me."

Claire thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps. Similar building blocks. Very true now."

Sylar grinned at her memory and sat across from her.

"I found him, wanted him to still be my father. He proved to be-"

"A disappointment."

"So I left him to die alone and of cancer. Teasing him with your ability."

Claire sat up and placed her hands in her lap. She played with her hands.

"Do you regret it?"

Sylar inched carefully next to her. His leg touching her knees. He had never been this close to Claire with her demeanor so calm.

"Not for a moment."

Claire nodded, she noticed his advancement. Claire stood up, making Sylar jump up as if he had done something wrong.

"Can I use your restroom?"

He nodded.

She walked briskly into the bathroom and washed her face. She stared in the mirror. She studied her face. It looked different. She shook the feeling and turned back to the door.

Claire stepped out to find Sylar leaning on the same counter where they had first kissed. Their first real kiss, when she lost herself.

The silence between the two was semi-tense.

"I found my mother dead today. You wouldn't take advantage of me would you?"

Claire found herself craving comfort. She wanted to get lost.

Sylar surely craved her.

Sylar slowly walked up to Claire, looming over her. He placed his hand on her cheek. It sent ripples through Claire's skin.

"Do you want me to?"

Claire slowly answered.

"No."

A shiver ran through Sylar's spine. She was lying to him. Claire knew he would know she was lying. Claire felt such immense emotional pain, she just needed to feel something good.

When Sylar leaned down to her face, she pulled him into her kiss.

She welcomed Sylar's mouth. He moved slowly at first with his tongue, but turned into his aggressive self. He kissed her forcefully and hard against his bedroom door. Her body slamming into the door. Claire felt him crashing down on her. He tasted so perfect and she bite down hard on his lip. They both tasted blood.

Sylar growled into the kiss more so. The bite had thrilled him. He was pulling out sides of Claire he had never seen. He gripped her hips close to his and slowly roamed his hands up her back, pulling her up to him more so. He was rough.

Claire shivered under his hands. She broke the kiss, for a breath, and watched him try to follow her mouth. His eyes in a predator state.

Claire felt him open his bedroom door behind her and he guided them into it with out letting go of her, kissing her neck. He bite at her.

Claire broke away from him, with a small push. She felt cornered in his bedroom.

"Sylar, I don't-"

Sylar pulled her in for another kiss, stopping her from speaking. Claire felt a thrill go through her.

Claire roughly fell onto the bed, facing up towards him. Sylar crawled over her and kissed her slowly. He started to roam his hands all over, sending Claire into waves of sensation. He pulled her tight to him. Claire moaned into his kiss.

It sent Sylar over the edge. He began to fumble with Claire's sweatpants tie.

He paused and stared at Claire. He was unsure to go any further.

Claire grunted in frustration at his pause. She lifted her tank top off, revealing her lace bra. She pulled off his shirt, showcasing his scars. Scars from before her ability.

Claire ran her hands over his scars for a moment.

"I still hate you."

Sylar stared at her. He didn't feel his lying ability go off.

He found it to be utterly sexual though. It propelled him forward. He wanted something that would never want him.

He kissed her hard, growling. Using his ability, he removed their bottoms, without breaking their kiss. She gasped at the movement.

He adjusted himself at her entrance and broke their kiss.

Claire was breathing heavily, staring up at him. He wanted to watch her face. The anticipation was so large.

Sylar pushed his hips forward, breaking the last barrier between them. Claire felt his large presence and felt herself trying to adjust. They both gasped at the connection. Sylar physically shuddered at the feel of her.

Claire's face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sylar memorized the entire moment.

He moved slowly once more, allowing things to adjust.

Claire quietly moaned into his ear. He gripped her tightly with his next thrust.

Sylar felt himself take over. He started thrusting with a slow, but hard pace. He focused on Claire's face.

Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. It was putting him over the edge. Claire felt a warmth building within her. The intense pleasure was building. She focused on the sensations and pushed her hips back at him. Sylar groaned at the move.

"Claire, Christ-"

Claire whispered back.

"Harder."

Sylar surged forward with a heavy force with his hips. Claire grunted at the pain, but instantly felt the warmth closing in. He became more intene with his pace, controlled, but intense. She arched her back, feeling his hands gripping her hips. She gripped his arms and felt heat covering her chest. In an instant, she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Claire grunted and froze feeling the sensation she was craving wash over her. She cried out and felt her heart speed up. She felt herself go semi-limp. Her body finally was exhausted.

Sylar tried to savor every moment of being within Claire. Feeling her release underneath him sent him over the edge and he muffled his release. He stilled, holding himself over her, still within her.

They both were breathing heavily. Claire had her eyes closed and held her forehead with her hand. Sylar leaned forward, kissing her collarbone slowly.

Claire pulled his face to hers and kissed it slowly.

Sylar slowly freed himself from her, sending shivers through the both of them. Claire, turned on her side, away from Sylar.

She slowly started to drift off to sleep.

In her mind, she'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. She was unsure of how this would change everything. It was going to be a secret for now.

Claire felt Sylar lean up behind her, pulling her into his arms. He rested his head on the back of her neck. Claire tried to not freeze under his touch.

His breathing soon became steady and she realized he was sleeping. She focused on his steady breathing.

Claire felt her eyes drift, forgetting the dread of tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Heroes!  
Thank You for Everyone for reviewing and commenting! You all are awesome.  
I hope the last chapter wasn't too much. I should have labelled it M.  
Thanks!

* * *

Claire awoke to a glare of sunlight striking her eyes. She groaned, turning over to her other side, slamming her eyes shut. When did her tent get such direct sunlight? She finally had a day to sleep in and the sun was her worst enemy.

Peter had explained that he would give the camp a day or two to recovery from the battle. It was one of the only things she truly listened to after arriving back in the camp. After..the..battle.

Claire slowly began to realize she wasn't in her tent. Dread washed over her in an instant.

The memories of the day before came flashing back. Her stomach bottomed out. The instant pain of loss overcame her.

Her mother's frozen, gray face. Her shaved head. Her father shooting Ando.

Her father shooting her. Her very painful death. Burying Ando.

Not being able to bury her Mother.

Her evening with Sylar.

Claire's eyes shot open. Sylar lay next to her, facing away, shirtless. She sucked in a breath.

Claire looked down, overlooking herself, finding her very naked body to be only covered in just a sheet.

"Shit." Claire whispered.

She wish she could blame last night on alcohol. Drugs. Mind Control. Anything.

It was pure desperation of something physically pleasurable. Claire was frozen in place. She muddled her brain, trying to sort out a semi-logical reason for her behavior last night. She didn't love Sylar. She was pretty certain she didn't even like him. She hated him.

Him? Him of all the people?

Claire swore at herself.

Why did she do this? On top of everything that happened yesterday, she had to throw in a complication. Maybe Rene could help her out with this memory? Claire tossed the thought away.

No one was going to know about this. No one.

Claire sighed to herself and decided to just get out of the trailer as quickly as possible. She didn't want to face him now. The things he was going to say to her. She could puke.

She slowly turned to the other side of the bed, slowly scanning the room for her clothes. She thankfully spotted her bra and black sweatpants in the same corner of her side of the room.

Claire, as quietly as possible, snuck off the bed, letting it only slightly creak. Sylar didn't stir at the motion. She crouched down, almost like a spy, throwing her bra on. She slipped her black sweatpants on in a silent hustle. She scanned the room for her tank top.

She finally saw it over on the lamp, on the night stand, on Sylar's side of the bed.

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was on his side.

Claire crept by Sylar. Who looked extremely comfortable, his head resting on his bent arm. She observed how angelic he looked while sleeping. His body at complete ease.

He probably looked nearly godlike if he was permanently dead. Claire thought to herself wishfully.

She reached for her tank top carefully, not making a sound. The lamp jerked nosily. She half-expected Sylar to grab her arm in one of those crazy, horror movie moments.

When she lifted the tank top, he merely turned over to face the other side.

Claire crept back to her corner, facing away from him. She slipped her tank top over, and put her sneakers on without bending over. She turned and slowly opened the door without looking back.

Sylar appeared before her, leaning up the doorway, blocking her exit.

Claire yelped in shock.

"What? No breakfast?"

Claire scowled at him and brushed past him. She snarled at him.

"No, I don't I think I'll be able to stomach it."

Sylar cocked his eyebrow and turned following her. She was dumbfounded at how he got past her and got his pants on at the same time. Must be something they teach at the Legion of Doom.

Creeping for professionals.

Claire hustled to the door of the trailer and started to push it open. She found it to be sealed shut and locking itself. She turned back to see Sylar looking smugly down at her, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"You can't keep me here." Claire kicked the door hard. She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

Sylar chuckled. "Why the sudden need to rush off? I was hoping for Round 2?" He wiggled his eyes at her.

Claire snorted. "Don't make me puke."

She felt her body being lift up and slammed into the opposite wall. Sylar was on her in a split second. His eyes raging at her insult. He gripped her throat tightly.

"You didn't seem so adverse to the idea last night."

Claire glared back at him and looked down at his hand gripping her throat.

"And you wonder why I didn't stick around for the cuddling?"

Sylar released her, huffing, and threw his hands up in the air. He looked frustrated, running his hands through his hair. He blocked the door this time.

"What does this mean? What happens?"

Claire coughed , allowing her throat to heal. She revealed in the fact he couldn't figure out the situation. His discomfort gave her a bit of pleasure.

"Nothing. I had a moment of weakness. You were here. It won't happen again." She stated it in a matter of fact tone, as if the answer was there the whole time.

Sylar processed what she said, running his hand through his hair again.

"This was just-" Claire cut him off. She needed to stress her point.

"Sylar, remember what happened to me yesterday, at the prison. I was pretty lost. Not thinking clear. I needed to feel something besides pure pain. I would have gone insane."

Sylar gritted his teeth.

"You used me."

His bluntness struck Claire hard. She almost felt bad. But their past crept into her mind and she shook the feeling.

"You used me just the same. You've used me more than once. Can I leave now?"

Sylar turned, leaving the path out of the trailer free. The door clicking open. Claire started to walk past him. She paused right next to him.

"Will you still help me kill Bennett?"

Sylar laughed a crazed sound.

"My god, between Peter and you...I don't know who is the more twisted or foolish one." He paced away from her, shaking in anger. Claire stilled at his erratic pacing.

"Sylar-"

He surged at her, pointing his finger.

"Captain Peter charging into a base for a bunch of...non-Specials. A trap with a lame prize. No abilities. No purpose. Just a bunch of mouths to feed and protect from your daddy. And You with your constant need to do whatever he says. To do the things you do...with me and treat it like...a mistake. Yet you stand there as high and mighty as ever, like Peter, but Sweetheart...you joined the Killer's Club yesterday. You belong right here, with the rest of us low-lifes. You treat me like a piece of gum on your shoe, and still expect my help? But you all think I'm the one that is clearly Insane." He broke away from her space.

There was a silence between them. Claire processed what he said to her and pursed her lips.

"I don't know what you expected from me."

Sylar glared up at her.

"Get Out."

Claire didn't hesitate and bursted out of the trailer. She nearly ran back to her tent. She slipped inside it, listening for any noise in her camp ground. She didn't want to talk to a soul.

Peter was probably still dead asleep. She hoped he was. He needed the rest.

Claire crawled onto her cot, staring up at her tent. She was trying to process the past 48 hours. Tears ran down her face. Her mother's memory and image striking her again. She turned into her pillow and screamed. She slowly started to imagine killing her father. She wondered if she should torture him or just get it over with. No chance of escape. No long winded speeches. Villains liked to talk, so if she cut out the talk...does that not make her a villain?

An image of a bullet going through her father long ago went through her mind. She woefully wished she had been able to do it the day before. If she killed Bennett, who knows what would have been done to them without their powers.

The look of fear in that man's eyes as Claire adjusted her aim to him. It shivered through her. Claire felt a headache and stomachache coming on, or wished she could either symptom.

She suddenly felt very tired. Her eyes fluttered and a cool breeze passed through her tent. It put her fast asleep in no time.

Claire felt herself being shaken awake by Emma. She was smiling down at her, with a sad undertone. She brushed a piece of Claire's hair out of her face.

"It's almost dinnertime. You've been sleeping since last night. Peter and I didn't even hear you enter your tent. You must have been exhausted"

Claire grimaced a bit. The image of Sylar above her flashed in her mind.

"Uh h, yeah...I just needed some space."

Emma nodded.

"I can understand, Sweetheart. If you ever need to talk, you know I am here for you. Don't feel like you are on your own. That leads to rash actions."

Claire stretched and groaned at the comment. She rubbed her head. Her hair felt like mess, she couldn't imagine what it looked like.

Emma turned and left the tent. She called out over her shoulder.

"Peter is having a meeting over dinner. He hopes you feel up to it?"

Claire grabbed her jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. She needed to shower as soon as possible. She could smell Sylar on her. Emma gave her the details on where to meet Peter and took a long, hot shower.

Claire turned the heat up on the shower, hoping to burn off any scent or essence of Sylar.

She changed quickly, hoping he wasn't waiting for her outside the showers again.

She briskly walked to the tent that Emma had given her directions to. She wouldn't be able to join Claire to dinner. The medical tent was in high-demand of her attention. Claire made sure to give a few syringes to Emma before leaving for dinner.

Claire found herself discovering a very ancient looking tent, made of red velvet. It was tied down with golden straps. Claire cautiously walked in, afraid to disturb any important meetings.

Laid out before Claire was a long table, with a modest spread of food. Sandwiches, salads and bowls of soup laid out before them. Six place settings were laid out as well. Peter was seated at one end of the table.

He jumped up and greeted Claire with a bright smile. He was over compensating his smile. He was pitying her for the death of Sandra and finding out her dad was an evil scumbag. Claire knew his heart was in a good place, but it irked her to no end. It was like being lied to.

Cythania sat at the other end of the table, her back to Claire. She slowly turned and sneered at Claire.

Claire sighed and started to pay attention to Peter. Who had been talking to her rather quickly. He was already discussing the next mission. Claire couldn't help but grunt at him. It startled him.

"Claire, I just think we should get moving on taking your father down. Sooner rather than later before more lives are lost-"

Peter, I get it. Can you just give more 24 hours to process some stuff."

Hiro walked past the two of them. He very coldly spoke.

"I'm with Peter. No delay, pure action."

Claire watched him take a seat, not glance at anyone in particular. His shoulders relaxed and confidant. He didn't look like the sweet Hiro everyone loved.

Peter glanced at Hiro and then at Claire.

"Maybe you were right about taking some time to process."

"Of course She's right." Logan surprised Claire by slapping her on the shoulder. Claire quickly embraced him.

"Is Meg ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. You know how tough she is."

Claire nodded and watched Logan have a seat next to Hiro. Peter moved back to seat, Claire following. She plopped herself next to Peter, leaving a seat open. She didn't fancy sitting next to Cythania.

Claire suddenly realized who was going to be joining them. Just as she cursed herself for not sitting next to Hiro, Sylar strode in. He was wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and classic dark boots.

Claire's breath hitched and her heart began to pound. Their eyes met.

Sylar smiled slyly at her and sat next to her slowly, placing his arm around her chair. He greeted the group with a nod and playfully leaned towards Claire.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Claire stiffened and crossed her arms. She bite her lip in disgust. She wanted to smack his smug face. He was enjoying her discomfort.

Peter watched the exchange with a confused look. The rest of the group took it as normal Claire/Sylar behavior. Cythania glared at the interaction. Claire prayed that she was too drunk to recall meeting her outside Sylar's trailer. She watched her carefully, but Cythania didn't look like she was going to say a word.

Peter began the meeting, making Sylar ease back into his own space. Claire relaxed a bit.

"The battle yesterday was a clear message to Bennett, who we now can confirm to be the leader of the operation. Mohinder and Danko have also been revealed to be his second in command. The battle was a good start, we know that they thing they have a "cure" for us. I contacted the international groups, informed them of the "cure". Battles are going on as we speak. Information is following in. Yesterday was a victory. We learned information and rescued at least 150 people."

Sylar scoffed.

The group, besides Cythania, glared at Sylar.

"People with Zero abilities. What are they good for?"

Peter rubbed his forehead at Sylar's comment.

"Sylar, We did the right thing."

Sylar shrugged.

"At what cost?"

This got Hiro's attention, but Logan interjected.

"Your'e just upset that you don't get to survey 150 people with abilities. You can't steal abilities from them."

It was Claire's turn to chuckle at Logan's comment. Sylar leaned towards Logan, putting his elbows on the table. He folded his hands as if to lecture a child.

"Well, Kiddo. I can still check to see if the abilities are still floating around in their brain stem, but I may need a little warm up. Want to volunteer? Been a while since my last tasting. That little June bug's abilities?"

Logan and Hiro sprang to their feet. Sylar, did the opposite, by leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up. Claire froze in place, unsure what to do. Cythania seemed enthralled by Sylar's coolness. Claire did roll her eyes at seeing that.

Peter interjected and physically set Logan and Hiro down.

"Sylar, that's enough. Can't you stop being a bastard for one day?"

Sylar shrugged.

"Ken Doll here has the problem."

"Just keep your mouth shut, I have more to say."

Sylar surprisingly became silent and shifted his feet off the table.

"Proceed, your highness."

Peter ignored the comment.

"We need to take our operation to a more secretive and special operations level. In and out missions. No armies involved. The army will fight battles and overtake cities, hopefully, but you all will be team leaders to your own forces. I will be sending you to different locations, with your own hand picked team."

Claire stared in disbelief at Peter. She was going to be her own leader. She wanted to focus on finding her father and killing him. She looked over at Hiro. He seemed to have the same thought.

Peter continued his speech.

"Bennett will get his punishment. But if We knock just him down, without at least 80% of the operation...Danko or Mohinder or any one else can just step up. We have to be smart about this. Lethal. Some teams will work together of course, depending on their specialties. This will take about a week for you to pick your team and process your location. Do any of you object?"

Claire looked around.

Logan and Cythania seemed content with the choice. Hiro nodded after a moment. Claire didn't dare look at Sylar, nor cared how he felt. Peter held Claire's eyes now.

"Claire, Do you feel prepared for this?"

Claire took a breath.

"Whatever you need me to do."

Sylar made the group jump by tapping his hands loudly on the table.

"Well, I'm down for a little bloodshed anytime. I'm starved...can We eat now? Dad?"

He mocked Peter at bit, who just nodded in disgust. Sylar dove into the sandwiches and talked loudly to Cythania, who was thrilled by the attention.

Claire ignored the conversation, picking up a turkey sandwich and having a sip of water. Hiro silently sipped at his bowl of soup. Logan and Peter were exchanging a conversation on the different locations that they may go. Claire took bites into her sandwich and dazed off into thought.

Her mother would always cut off the crust of her turkey sandwiches. Just her turkey sandwiches, because Claire didn't like the turkey being "trapped". A habit that started when she was four years old. Any other sandwich would be fine with the crust, but not the turkey sandwich. Sandra claimed it was because Claire loved animals so much, like her. Claire smiled to herself about the memory, only to have it to be interrupted by Sylar. He asked her a question, but Claire didn't process it.

"What?" She gritted out.

"Claire, Do you prefer it on top? or on bottom?" Sylar leered the question at her. Cythania staring at her, looking annoyed at Sylar's deferred attention.

Claire was startled by question.

"What are you talking about?!" Claire snarled at him, blushing at what he was pushing at.

Sylar put up his hands in mock defense, grinning like a mad man.

"I was simple asking if you preferred your meat on top of the lettuce or on the bottom in a sandwich. Geez...your mind is in the gutter."

Claire swore at him under her breath. She looked to see that Hiro, Peter, and Logan had not noticed the exchange.

Claire turned her attention to finishing up her sandwich. She felt Sylar put his arm around her chair again and leaned into her ear. His breath on her neck gave her a reaction she wanted to reject with every fiber of her soul. It sent chills up her back.

Sylar whispered into her ear, Claire listened closely and watched the others hoping they wouldn't notice his behavior.

"I am still very curious to what you prefer? Bottom or top?"

Claire's blood boiled at his crude tone. She wasn't going to let him win this round. She turned her face and made direct eye contact with him. Leaning in. She smiled coyly at him. Their faces inches apart.

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

Her response seemed to frustrate him in more than one way. He shifted in his seat, like he wanted to pounce at her. He then suddenly stood up.

"Thanks for the meal, Pete, you know where to find me. Hiro. Ken. Cythania." He saluted them.

He looked down at Claire with smug eyes.

"Barbie."

He spun around and left the tent. The rest of the group started to leave after that. Peter giving a few more small details about communication and training. They were left to train on their own, but advised to observe the army. Find recruits.

Claire hugged Peter, who headed in the direction of the medical tent with a spare sandwich.

"Emma needs to eat more. She gets so very focused."

Claire smiled at him.

"I'm glad you two worked things out. We need some positivity."

Claire walked slowly back to her campsite. Her mind wondered to her potential future someone. Would it be as pure as Emma and Peter? She was feeling pretty impure at the moment. Her mother would never get to see her get married or have kids. The thought made her sad.

She was startled to find Sylar waiting for her when she arrived at her campsite.

He stood next to the campfire, watching it roar. The light of the fire on his face reminded her of the time when they thought they were burning Sylar's body. When really her father was the one who had truly died.

"Where is Hiro?" Claire asked, letting Sylar know that Hiro may be in his tent or in the area.

"Probably sulking at Ando's grave for a few more hours tonight."

Claire grunted at Sylar's insensitive comment.

"Why are you here? To be crude? or be evil?"

Sylar looked up at Claire. The gaze he gave her made her have chills. The chills that she had last night. She shook them off.

"You need to leave. Please."

Sylar stalked up to her.

"I love it when you beg."

He entered her personal bubble. Claire pushed him.

"I'm serious, Sylar. I just want to sleep."

Slyar grunted.

"Fine, I'll leave. I just want one thing."

"What? Anything...just so that you will go away."

Sylar perked his eyebrow at the "anything" comment.

Claire rolled her eyes.

Sylar invaded her space again. Claire froze at his closenss.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. It made Claire's cheeks flush. She stared at him as he pulled up away from her face.

"You are a pyschopath."

Sylar grinned at her and started to walk out of the campsite. He put his hands in his pockets and mock sheepish walked backwards out of the campsite. He called back to her.

"Yes, but I'm all yours, Cheerleader."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Everyone for sticking it out with me! :) I have had amazing support. Shout Out to SophisticatedFangirling.

I do not own Heroes.

* * *

_**6 years later...**_

_**Location: New York City**_

Peter swallowed nervously as the waitress brusquely handed him a menu and he hid his face behind it. She didn't even glance in his direction, chewing on her gum loudly, mentioning the special pie of the day. Her tone was half-monotone and half-bored. Peter simply nodded to her, not showing his face. The waitress shuffled off without taking a drink order from Peter. Normally, that would bother any paying customer, but Peter relaxed at the treatment.

She didn't take any notice of him and he wanted it that way.

The seedy, dingy and shady diner provided a perfect spot to meet other Specials in hiding. It gave away no hideouts or base camps. It was nestled in a deep alley of Queens, with only a convenient store and a Planned Parenthood stationed around it.

Governments tended to search for fugitives and terrorists in more appealing locations. Locations that didn't remind them of the work they _should_ be doing for their nation. The poor and helpless were a decent, temporary shield. There was one downside. Desperate people are also willing to give up others for survival, so Peter still needed to keep to himself for this brief stay in New York.

Picking a table in the back of the diner, unseen by the windows to the street and unnoticed to the wait staff was a perfect place. He scanned the menu, finding nothing appealing but a bowl of soup. He ran his hand over his face, feeling the curves of his scar. It made him notorious in the public and he wished he could shape-shift his one feature. It reminded him of his failures.

He missed being in New York, but felt stings of pain at certain memories. His mother and his brother flashing in his mind as he had passed their old street. His home was demolished from the first attack by the C.E.O.S. and wondered what was left of his family's belongings. He could still recall going in and out of that house, always accusing his mother of some shady deal. Nathan, defending and mocking his mother in one swoop. As dysfunctional and toxic his adoptive family was, Peter still loved them.

Like he loved her.

Peter had cringed at the sight of the apartment that Emma and he had shared for a short time. He not only could recall happy memories with her, but also the future that never will be fulfilled with her. Her face, her laugh, and her pure kindness. Peter's train of thought was interrupted by his guest plopping down across from him.

His brother stared at him with dark eyes, his face was strained. He was annoyed that they were in such a public place, a shady one, but still a public place.

Peter observed how casual Sylar was dressed. A gray tight shirt, covered by a gray zip up. A very non-Sylar look. He was clean shaven and he wore his classic black baseball cap. He had a noticeable tan. Peter smirked at the cap, recalling the first time the two had encountered one another. They nearly killed one another over Claire.

It had been about a year since the two had seen each other and their last meeting was brief.

Before either could speak to one another, Chewy Waitress appeared taking their drink orders with a simple "Whata ya have?" and "Alright, five minutes." She shuffled off to her station and proceeded to paint her nails, looking very bored.

"Oh New York."

Sylar had broken the silence first.

Peter smirked at his comment.

"Feels sort of good to be back. Tense, but I miss home."

Sylar nodded and leaned back very relaxed. He put his arm on the booth seat.

"I miss it too, but I also don't want to linger too long. No permeant stays in New York."

He watched the empty diner cautiously as he said these words.

"I wanted to meet here, check in, before I head to Ireland."

Peter began to dive into his reasoning for the meeting.

"How are things keeping up in Mexico? Have you been able to recover any Specials or information on the Mexican base camp?"

Sylar scoffed.

"I hate Mexico."

The waitress brought them their coffee, silencing the conversation. Sylar waited till she was back at the counter, painting her nails, to finish his thoughts.

"So far...I have encountered only two specials. One had the ability to breath underwater. In the Mexican desert." Sylar rolled his eyes at the irony of the information he was giving to Peter. It clearly annoyed and bored him.

"The other had an ability to move through objects, such as walls. Useful. I transported them to the Cargo ship in the gulf. They should arrive in Cuba very soon."

Peter nodded.

"I will probably get a message from Cythania soon. Putting Molly and Cythania together was a smart idea. She can find me instantly now. Wherever I am. Cuts down risk of using phones or computers."

Sylar took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"I know it was smart. When do my plans usually fail? Other than that, the trail on Bennet is still dead in South America, much like the Special population. He probably feels like he took care of that part of the world. The virus ripped that place apart, no real chance of rebirth. I found those two specials in a remote area of Mexico, which is miles away from the explosion site. Away from heavy populations. Away from any population. I am pretty sure they couldn't even spell population. In Spanish."

Peter nodded and decided to consult Sylar before making anymore decisions. His focus and vision of the world was strong. He could see all fronts. They weren't friends, but they had become strong allies.

"They still talk about that "biological attack" on South America. More so about how it was Hiro's fault. The Japanese terrorist. Overheard it on the radio this morning. That was nearly two years ago."

"Makes sense, they call the virus "the Kamikaze" down there. Foolish people, not realizing it was killing off only Specials. _Normals_. Seeing only the nickname rather than seeing things for what they really are."

Peter nodded sadly. Hiro had died in a large explosion in Rio, that released the "Cure" virus, and was found out later to be a perfectly planned out trap by Bennet. The security footage of Hiro entering the building with his special operations team spread like wildfire on the internet. It was a hard blow to the image of the Specials population. An image that labelled all of them terrorists and extremists. Their operations dwindled rapidly. Specials now have chosen to go into hiding, rather than face biological warfare and public crucifixion.

Peter rubbed his eyes. He was growing tired and wondered if he would join the small camp in Cuba for good. Live his days out on an island and letting himself live his life. Stop fighting the world.

Peter stared into his coffee.

Sylar stared at Peter with a confused look. Peter was very silent and stuck in thought.

"Peter, you still don't blame yourself? Right? You know that South America was not your fault. Nor was China. Bennet and the C.E.O.S are responsible."

Peter actually smirked at Sylar. A semi-humored one.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish..."

"Emma's death was not your fault. That...again was Bennet."

Peter sighed and began to bend a spoon in his hand.

"I should have seen it coming."

Sylar grunted at Peter's guilt.

"Hindsight is a bitch. You still believed that Bennet had some good in him. A plan to help us somehow. Plus what kind of sicko inserts detonation devices into the spines of people? People who were dragged through a death camp before being human bombs? He gave them hope, gave us hope, by letting us _rescue them_."

Peter nearly slammed his fists on the table, but controlled himself. He leaned forward whispering angrily at Sylar.

"I brought those people into the carnival. I should have known that it was too easy to rescue them. I should have told Emma to take the day off. Not be in the medical tent. She was looking so tired."

Sylar gritted his teeth and snarled his lip. His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared.

"Peter. Cut the broken hero shit. You want to help? Kill him with no delay next time. Isn't that what you have been up to? Finding your will to kill him."

Peter leaned back, gripping the booth tightly, and breathed out a grunt.

"If I could find him. I've searched the United States, Canada, the Caribbean Islands..."

Sylar stilled as a thought swept his mind. He slowly asked the next question, trying to seem focused purely on the mission.

"What about Claire? What has she found?"

Peter looked down, looking mentally tired again, staring at his coffee.

"No idea. I've seen her maybe four times in the last three years. She didn't attend Hiro's memorial service in Montreal. I tried to get messages to her through Micah, but he never could tell if she received them. I even sent her a message about meeting here."

Sylar slightly nodded. He wished he had dressed a little sharper for this meeting suddenly.

He had not seen Claire in six years. The explosion that occurred in Kansas had changed the course of the resistance. It changed all of them. It had been only two weeks since they had learned the truth about Bennet and his control of the C.E.O.S. when their world imploded.

Claire and Peter's first secret operation was to rescue a group that was in a camp, just outside of Seattle. They, unknowingly, brought back "cured" Specials that had been infused with explosives in their spines. One hundred people were detonated all at once. Majority of the explosions taking place in the medical tent. The rest among the campsites of families. The act killed nearly four hundred people at the camp. Emma being one of them.

Their position had also been tracked by the C.E.O.S. The carnival's position and defenses were compromised within seconds. The United States Air force provided an aerial strike that rained destruction on what Peter was trying so hard to build up.

Sylar could remember his last glimpse of Claire in the chaos. Her clothes were burnt to a crisp, but she had been with Emma within the medical tent. She looked a bit lost and dazed. Peter was the first to get to her and to the medical tent. Sylar had watched her stop Peter from going into the flames to try and save Emma. Crowds of people swarming around, panicking. He watched Peter collapsing and Claire trying to pull him to his feet. The pressure and the world had come down on Peter.

80% of the army they had built was demolished in one massive attack. The onslaught of the Air Force was just to pick off what was left. Sylar tried to reach Claire and Peter, to re-group, to get Peter back to leading. But Sylar was struck by a missile, from behind.

When he finally had regenerated, the camp was no longer standing and a soul could not be heard. He just awoke to the smell of burning flesh and burning tents.

He had finally found Peter in Florida, a year later, with Hiro. They had shifted their movement to searching for and rescuing Specials.

Claire had left their cause on her own accord. Sylar didn't need to ask Peter what her plan was. It was clear on her face the night after discovering her father to be the true villain in her life. Sylar smiled to himself about that night. A shiver ran through his body at the memories of her touch. He hoped that Peter hadn't noticed his shiver.

The waitress came shuffling back and took their orders. Sylar ordering the Pecan Pie and Peter ordering the Cream of Tomato soup.

"Claire...is different. She isn't herself." Peter said it slowly.

"Well, I think We've all changed Pete."

Claire scared the two of them, causing the grown men to jump. Sylar nearly spit his coffee out in Peter's face. Neither one had noticed her come in while they had ordered their meals. She pulled up a chair to the end of the table, refusing to sit next to either one of them in the booth. Her stare was steely, not cold, just vacant.

"I think that was the first time I have ever made the both of you jump. Boogeyman and Hero Boy."

Sylar's eyes flashed at the sight of her. He couldn't help look her over. She had kept the dark brown hair, but now had it pulled up in a tight, sophisticated ponytail. It made her look older, but Sylar couldn't read if it was her eyes that showed her maturity.

Claire was wearing a long sleeved, black, V-neck shirt that clung to her curves. She had tight pants with almost knee-high black boots. Her make up gave her eyes a dark look. Sylar almost could not recognize her from the dark colors and the shaded make up. He had never seen on her like that.

It enticed him. He was at a loss for words.

Peter seemed lost for words as well. But he was able to spurt out an understandable sentence.

"Claire...I've tried to contact you. Where have you been?"

She tilted her head at Peter and answered almost robotically.

"Eastern Europe is quite lovely in the winter."

Peter suddenly looked very angry at Claire. Her at ease demeanor over her absence put him on edge.

"What exactly have you been doing in Eastern Europe?"

Claire pursed her lips at Peter's sudden change in tone. She seemed annoyed at the boys for being upset with her.

"What do you think? Trying to kill my father."

"I figured as much. And you seem to be succeeding." Peter spat out at her sarcastically.

Claire slowly grinned a sly smile that made Peter feel instantly uncomfortable. This Claire before him was dangerous. It thrilled him in a way.

"No Pete, I have not accomplished my goal. But I've made my mark on him. Can't miss my imprint. He is running from me now."

Silence filled the table. Claire crossed her legs and began to casually look at her nails. Peter looked conflicted between being relieved that Claire was safe and furious that she had not included him in her search for Bennett. Sylar sat like a child with a stupid grin on his face. Conflict between Peter and Claire had always thrilled him. His jealousy of their relationship still existed. He was also thrilled at the product that Claire had become. He would have to give credit to her two fathers for officially turning her into this deadly vixen, but he could claim to be the foundation.

"Claire, how many times have you seen Bennet?"

"Seen? 43 times. I've made physical..." She thought for a moment to find the right word "..connection. 3 times. But I made them count."

She looked up at the waitress walking over to their table with the pie and soup. The waitress didn't even look down at Claire or the table, clearly annoyed that she had to do work.

Claire looked straight up at the waitress, grinning a fake smile and ordered a coffee. Her eyes begged for the waitress to look at her. She didn't take the bait. The waitress just grunted and turned away.

"Christ, Claire, We don't need to make waves right now."

Claire shifted towards Peter.

"Pete, he is in New York. I want him to know I'm here. Draw him out."

Peter froze at the reveal.

"Are you positive?"

"100%."

Peter looked at Sylar, who raised his eyebrow at him. Sylar gave him a look that indicated that Peter should reconsider going to Ireland.

"We are going to help."

Claire suddenly grew serious with her tone.

"No. He is mine. I do this alone."

Sylar finally spoke to her.

"We won't take the kill from you. Just be the back up. Get you to the main stage."

Claire met Sylar's eyes. He couldn't read her expressions. He attempted to dip into her mind, but was met with an impressive mental block. He scoffed.

"You've learned to block out telepaths."

"Picked it up in Prague. Met a man who showed me how to defend my body and my mind."

Peter pushed his soup away from him.

"You let him help you, but not me. Claire-"

Claire cut Peter off.

"Peter, you provided no skill set that could aid me. Your emotions were ruling your decisions back then, and I can see they still do."

The waitress shuffled back, silencing the group again. Not paying attention, the waitress dumped half a cup of hot coffee on Claire's face. Peter and Sylar shifted to help her, but Claire didn't flinch a muscle. She simply closed her eyes and reached inside her boot.

The waitress, as if being shaken awake, started apologizing intensely. She stared at Claire searching for injury, but slowly began to register her face. She swept her eyes over Sylar and Peter, realizing what she had been so clearly ignoring.

The three of them have had their faces plastered all over international news stations. They were known as a collective of terrorists, very famous terrorists. And this girl had just stumbled upon their meeting.

The diner was empty, thankfully, but her scream could do some damage to their cover.

Sylar pinned her mouth shut before she could utter a syllable.

Claire moved faster than the both of them, pulling a pistol from her boot. She roughly backed the girl up to the closest wall, shoving the gun underneath her chin.

"Do you have any towels? or table cloths in this dump?" Claire snarled at her.

Peter and Sylar looked quizzical at one another.

The girl looked frantic and looked to the back room door. Claire looked back at them.

"Sylar pin her to the wall. I'll be back."

Sylar raised his hand and kept the girl pinned to the wall.

Peter walked up to the girl with a serious look.

"Listen, I understand you are scared, but We are not what the news and the government makes us out to be."

The girl had tears streaming from her eyes. She was terrified, despite Peter's words.

Claire stalked back out of the back room. A series of towels were wrapped around her hand, making a beehive on her hand. She raised the beehive to the side of the girl's head and before Peter could stop her, she fired a shot. The towels had muffled the sound of the shot.

Sylar let the girl's body drop to the floor. He was shocked as much as Peter was. The two of them stood staring at Claire.

Claire proceeded to drag the body behind the counter and bashed open the cash register. She took out most of the money and dashed it in her pocket. She came back around from the counter and pushed past the two of them.

"Come if you want to help me. Don't worry, I left her a good tip."

The front door jingled as Claire exited the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You to all the new followers and anyone who has reviewed! I hope I don't ruffle any feathers with this chapter. Thanks! 3**  
**I do not own Heroes.**

* * *

Claire left the diner with haste, not wanting to have to explain herself to Peter about what she just had done to the waitress. If they lingered in the diner, with the 'problem' bleeding on the floor, he would have dived into his hero mantra. He wouldn't understand how easily one loose end could alter plans, plans that are perfected weeks in advanced. That girl was a loose end. Claire knew that Peter was struggling with her new lifestyle, her new attitude. She just didn't have time to make him understand today.

Turning quickly down an alley, Claire glanced over her shoulder. Peter and Sylar were both struggling to keep up with her. Her breath hitched at the sight of them. Peter's scarred face and furrowed brow still had hints of his old, hopeful self. He had pulled up his black hood to hide his distinct face. He strode side by side with Sylar, a sight she thought she'd never get over back in the day. Nowadays, she was as indifferent to their relationship. It didn't affect her life. Sylar's attendance to the meeting had startled her, but she had let it go the second she sat down at the table in the diner. He had even hid his face under a similar cap from their first encounter. She smirked at the hilarity of the situation. Maybe she would laugh about it later? She hadn't laughed in a long time.

Claire had made the last minute choice to meet with them and she buried some conflicting feelings. Burying had become one of her abilities in a way.

Claire slowly made her way up through parts of the city using back streets and a silent demeanor. Despite having longer legs than her, Sylar and Peter were grunting to keep up with her. After jumping a large chain link fence, she pulled down a fire escape to a rundown looking building. She started to climb without looking at the other two. She had to reach her destination at the right time. They were joining her on their own accord.

Claire reached the roof, when she heard a ding from her pocket. Flipping open her phone to find a text message.

_'Just in Time. Green Air Vent. Guests?'-L_

Claire heard Peter and Sylar reach the roof, Peter a bit out of breath. She didn't look up and texted back to Logan.

_'Temporary Visit'-C_

Claire spotted the green air vent, and reached inside. She began to pull out a black duffle bag that was jammed in the circle tube part.

Sylar leaned up against the vent as she was removing the bag and watched her unload the contents. He looked over her as she began to assemble what look to be a sniper rifle, with a very high tech scope. Her face was focused and unchanged since they had left the diner. Peter had taken a seat on the ledge and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together. He was anxious, but cautious to ask Claire's plans. He didn't want her to change her mind and not include him. There was only sounds of Claire putting together the weapon. Claire's plan seemed pretty spelled out. She finally broke the silence.

"Recognize what street we are on?" She turned looking at Peter. He shook his head. He was unaware of his surroundings.

"Suresh's place. He lived in that apartment on the third level." Sylar pointed in the direction across the street. The white apartment looking more worn down from years of wear and tear. Up keep in New York had become quite dim since the United States was under a totalitarian style government.

Claire nodded and loaded five bullets into the gun.

"Suresh is a bit nostalgic. He returns here every other month. Same day, Same time. Still owns the place. Foolish as ever."

Claire looked at Sylar, who was very content with her comments about Mohinder. Peter stood up, unable to hold back his tongue.

"So your'e just going to kill him? Just like that."

Claire looked over her shoulder at Peter, not turning away from her rifle. Her eyes were steely.

"I let him escape once. Felt mercy. Gave him a chance to walk away from my father."

Claire looked back at the gun, a memory flashing in her mind.

It was the most pivotal moment of her life. She stood over her adoptive father, gun in hand. She had tortured him for a three hours after kidnapping him on his way out of Amsterdam. Made him feel the pain she could no longer feel. Without saying a word to him as well. No response to his insults, his pleas, or his cries of pain. She wished she felt joy or satisfaction from the whole event, but it felt robotic. Claire was merely doing it to resolve justice, balance the world, and fulfill her goal. Claire's stoic face was what truly scared Noah. She could see it in his eyes. When she finally was prepared to pull the trigger, Mohinder and some military goons broke into her moment. They attempted to capture her, but Claire had back up.

Logan and Meg had survived the bomb all those years ago and stuck to her side. They had managed to pick up individuals with a drive for revenge, rather than justice. It made them more cut-throat and willing to get things done quickly. They had been there, dutifully following her.

Claire managed to escape, but Meg was killed by one of Mohinder's men in the process. Her father escaped as well. It made her blood boil.

Mohinder returned to her father's side, when he had a chance to escape. Claire was going to make him regret that decision for the rest of his measly hours of life today.

She picked up the weapon and stalked over to the ledge, facing towards the apartment. Setting the weapon on it's stands and adjusted the settings. She laid on her stomach, setting the rifle towards one window. Claire propped it on her shoulder.

Sylar slid up next to her, on his stomach as well. Peter laid on the opposite side of her.

Claire's eyes didn't lose focus on her task at hand. Her phone beeped twice causing her to turn off the safety on the gun.

"Let's do this." she muttered under her breath.

Across the street in the window, they could see Mohinder, in an all white suit. He was surrounded by three military personal as he read a book on an elegant couch that did not match the apartment or that part of the city.

Claire spotted a soldier enter the roof across from theirs. He was unaware of their presence and pulled out a cigarette. Without hesitation Claire fired a shot straight through his skull and descended her scope back to the window. His body hadn't even hit the ground when she fired upon the group in the apartment.

With three very silent pops, Claire took out the military guards. Mohinder hitting the floor as it happened.

Peter growled at Claire.

"He's going to get away, if your'e up here."

Claire ignored him, because as he said those words, Logan and two other members of her team were roughly taking Mohinder from the floor and out of the apartment.

"Well, there is your answer, Pete." Sylar grinned over at him.

Without a word, Claire was back on her feet, quickly packing the gun and strapping the bag to her back.

She turned back to the two of them, pausing.

"I'm getting close. You can follow me and walk in my world. Or you can play hero in this one. Your choice."

Peter took Claire's hand softly. She was startled by the motion. He stepped up to her, turning his back to block out Sylar. Sylar, in response put his hands on his hips and scowled, annoyed by the privacy Peter was creating. He stalked away, looking down at the street.

Peter whispered to Claire. "Claire, come help me. I make a difference in people's lives. I give them safety, I don't put them in danger."

He squeezed her hand, stepping closer to her. Claire's face stared back at him, unchanged by his words.

"Remember Paris? Before you left me and Hiro? That night when we talked all night...I told you then how I felt about killing."

Claire nodded slowly, recalling that night.

It was roughly a year after Kansas and Emma's death. Peter and Claire had taken a day to enjoy the sight of the Eiffel Tower from the roof of the rundown apartment they all were hiding in. At that point they had been running city to city, hiding from the world. They spent the evening laughing and telling stories from their childhood. They talked about Nathan. They talked about started to talk about how to handle Bennet and began to disagree. In the midst of arguing with Peter, he kissed her.

It shocked her, but the she felt a wave of sensation come over her. Claire kissed Peter back that night. They did a little more than kissing that night actually. She allowed herself to let go and let Peter find some comfort with her. It was different from her time with Sylar. Not better, just different. Romantic, slow, and very much Peter's style.

It was a soft moment between the two of them. Peter was caring and careful with her, as if she could break like glass. Claire needed to find comfort at that moment in time in Paris. She left Peter the next morning before he awoke. He was a distraction and a danger in her path. He would be a comfort.

Comfort wasn't something she needed anymore. She needed to interrogate Mohinder.

Peter held Claire's stare as she recalled that evening. Her face didn't react emotionally at all. She simply released his hand and stepped up on the ledge of the building.

"Peter, your'e either with me or against me. Same goes for you, Sylar. Meet me at 130 3rd Street, West. 10:30 pm. If you want. I have some other matters to attend to."

With that, Claire stepped off the ledge and hit the ground with a sharp crack. Her ankles were broken, but she snapped them quickly in place. She headed west, away from the building.

Peter had tried to stop Claire from jumping, but before he could climb down the fire escape he felt Sylar's hands on him. He was thrown into the Green Air Vent.

Peter was shocked and confused, he stood up glaring at Sylar.

"Sylar, What the f-"

Sylar punched Peter hard in the face and shoved him hard against the vent. His face was dark and almost identical to the face he had when Peter fought him at the hospital. The night he was able to release a good portion of Nathan from his body. Sylar gave Peter three more punches to the face. He switched his crossing hand to his jab hand, after breaking it against Peter's face. He could hear it cracking back into place as he gave Peter a body shot. Peter kicked Sylar in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"You and Her?!" Sylar snarled out at him. His body was in attack mode.

"What! How did you know..." Peter spat out blood angrily.

Sylar had listened in on Peter's thoughts during his private conversation with Claire, but instead of words...he was greeted with images. He was surprised at how quickly his jealousy of Peter overcame him. He felt as furious as the day Peter nailed his hands to the plywood in the hospital. He watched Claire step away, unfazed by Peter's words. She looked at them with an indifferent gaze that he felt that there was no need to trouble her with his rage. She would disappear for years again if he exploded on her as well. The second she was out of sight, Sylar's rage had blown over and felt the urge to throw Peter off the building, but decided to beat him into a pulp.

"I can tap into minds still Pete. Remember when I acquired Parkman's abilities? Emphatically. I didn't get to slice into his brain. But than again I wouldn't have found much to learn."

Peter swung at Sylar, who easily tilted his head back to dodge the strike. Sylar came back with a side shot to the body, making Peter cringe at the waist. Sylar than brought his elbow down on the back of Peter's neck, sending him to the ground. Peter coughed, breathing heavily on his hands and knees.

Sylar kicked him in the ribs, making Peter lie on his back. Peter spit up blood and simply looked up at him.

"Why do you care what we did? It's not like it will ever happen for you. You saw her, she's a shell of what she was."

Sylar glared down at Peter, resisting the urge to shock him.

"We have a lot more in common than you think Brother." Sylar bent his knees into a catcher's position, looking down at Peter.

"But as usual, I beat you to the punch."

Peter gave Sylar a confused look, but slowly figured out what Sylar had hinted at. He quickly stood, Sylar rising with him. Peter took a few steps back and put his body into fight position.

"When?"

"The night after the first battle."

"Did you force her?"

"She came looking for _me_." Sylar layered on emphasis to the "me" portion of the sentence. He wanted to stress to Peter who Claire had turned to.

Peter's left eye began to swell.

"Liar."

Sylar raised an eyebrow.

"When have I ever lied?"

Peter charged him, tackling Sylar at the waist. They fell backwards, with Sylar on his back. Peter on his knees, picked up Sylar and slammed him back down into the ground. He started to wail on Sylar's face and stomach with uncontrolled, but powerful punches. Sylar tried to grab ahold of his arms, but met a punch to the face while doing so. Sylar finally freed one of his legs and kicked Peter off him. He felt blood on his face, but no wound. He rose slowly, Peter stepped away sharply.

"So you are saying you are in love with Claire?" Peter spurted out.

"No, Of course not." Sylar said almost too quickly for himself. He paused thinking for a moment. Peter stilled watching him, waiting for a sneak move. Sylar felt himself switching to Predator mode, he started to slowly slink around Peter. Circling like a Shark.

"I find Claire to be fascinating. She's my mirror image in a way. Minus the physical appearance and gender. We were built on the same foundations of life. Adoption, Immortality, serious Dad issues...yet I started on the path of the serial killer. She's taken on that role as as killer as well, while those days have taken the back seat for me, in a way. In every future I have known of, through Hero and yourself, the two of us cross paths. No matter what. We are fated for eternity in every timeline. There is an understanding between us that you will never comprehend Peter. Is it Love? Not for her. Not for me. It is just our nature."

Sylar stopped circling Peter with his speech. Peter started chuckling under his blooded nose. Sylar growled at him.

"What's so funny?"

"If you don't love her, Brother, than why care that she was with me once? Jealousy does not come from a place of hate or even fate. It comes from love. Maybe you are upset that her time with me was from a place of love. That she wants to be with me, rather than has to be with you by the demands of fate."

Sylar released a wave of blue electricity at Peter. He crumpled to the ground. Peter laughed out loud. Sylar released another wave, making Peter shake in pain.

Sylar paused and looked down at his crumpled brother.

"Don't be so cocky, She left you without saying a word after the fact, like she tried to do with me. I was more aware of her nature."

Peter was silenced by that statement. Sylar continued on.

"You can taunt me, throw words like love around, making it seem like it matters. I have forever to be with her. And it kills you that you will wither away and die. Then, you will be forgotten by the both of us."

Peter smirked up at Sylar from the ground again.

"I can take Claire's power by holding her hand. I may be able to hold on to one power at a time, but I can follow you till the ends of the earth. Haunting you with her."

Sylar gave Peter a swift kick.

"Maybe I'll kill you right here to prevent that."

Peter laughed out loud again.

"Your only brother? I'm sure Claire would really love that."

Sylar furrowed his brow and stood on the ledge of the building.

"I don't think Claire cares for much nowadays."

Peter slowly raised himself, wincing in pain.

"Sylar, We have to help her. Maybe if we can make her realize the path she is on."

"I have no problem with her path. I just don't know if it will restore what there once was."

Peter glared at Sylar.

"You think she'll ever be Claire again?"

Sylar sighed and inched toward the edge.

"I don't know, but I have a theory of what has caused such a dramatic change in our Claire. I may be able to fix it."

Peter gripped his sides that had started to really hurt.

"Share with the class, please?"

Sylar smelled the air and felt a wave of anticipation come over him. He sensed another Special nearby. He needed to find his own comfort.

"I will see you at 10:30, Pete."

Peter looked at him confused.

"Where are you going? We aren't finished."

Sylar looked back over at Pete, grinning like a predator.

"I'm hungry."

With that, Sylar stepped off the ledge and floated himself down to the ground. Peter looking down after him, wincing with every movement. Sylar adjusted his black cap and headed in the direction his instincts told him to go. He needed to satisfy his hunger.


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to apologize to all the folks, who have been supporting me. Life gets in the way of pleasure sometimes. I wanted to add this before it sat on my computer any longer. Thank You so much!  
I own nothing of Heroes.**

* * *

Sylar kept his head down as he walked through the streets of New York. The rain had started at 9:30pm and had become a heavy downpour. The baseball cap barely kept his head dry, but protected his eyes from the onslaught of water. It made the city smell like a sewer. Too many people in a small space can cause such a smell. It overwhelmed his nostrils. Even with the hideous smell, Sylar couldn't help, but have a giddy jump in his step. He had indulged himself only about an hour ago. His old habit came to him so naturally. Tracking down the Special he had sensed earlier was a bit more tricky than he thought it would be. But he always loved the chase.

_The Special became aware of him when he followed the young man down a side street, a street that isn't normal used by walking traffic. This Special was smart and knew his surroundings too well. When he noticed Sylar stalking him, the young man took off running. Sylar felt like he was shaking off his hunting cobwebs chasing the man all the way into Chinatown. When Sylar finally got his telekinetic grip on him and slammed him into the wall, the boy began to plead. Sylar shivered at the thought of the boy's last words._

_"Please, I'm not hurting anyone. Don't send me to a camp or give me the cure. I heard it can kill you. I promise, I don't bother anyone."_

_Sylar held him up against the wall and tilted his head._

_"I'm not here to take you anywhere. I'm here to take whats yours."_

Sylar felt a wave of pleasure come over him as he turned on to the street that Claire had told them to meet her on. Recalling the sound of the boy's skull opening brought back memories of his best moments. He didn't even know the boy's power, but he took it without hesitation.

He whistled softly as he came upon Peter huddled under an inlet of a building.

"Hey, _Bro_, Any sign of her?" Sylar tried to play off their fight earlier. Peter's words still could get under his skin.

Peter looked over him and scoffed in disgust. Peter knew Sylar's habits too well. One look and Peter could tell Sylar's misdeeds.

"So you caved? Your'e as bad as Bennet. Taking innocent lives for your own personal gain."

Sylar shrugged at the statement.

"But Who would you rather have on your side? Four Eyes or your only living relative?"

Peter became silent and shivered at the cold and wetness that was engulfing his clothes. Sylar's words still rang true.

Sylar glanced around for Claire, expecting her to drop in on them in, stealth style.

"So no sign of the Blonde Bond?"

Peter shook his head and pressed himself against the building, closing his eyes.

"Sylar, I don't know what we are getting ourselves in. Claire's intel is deeper and darker than our resistance movement. Who knows what she has been up to all these years? Why fight Hitler, if your'e just getting into to bed with Stalin?"

Sylar took the chance to lay into Peter.

"I don't mind going near a bed, when it comes to Claire."

Peter grunted.

"Do you really feel like a repeat of our _discussion_ earlier?"

Sylar smirked.

"I am always ready for re-runs." He flashed a fireball in his hand, small enough for only Peter to see. The street was nearly deserted. Activity on the streets of New York had become limited due to the Wars, Genocide and Governmental control that had spread around the world. They were still located in a low class area and could blend easy into the suffering crowd.

Sylar glanced down the street and watched Claire approaching. She seemed unaffected by the rain, staring straight forward in their direction. Sylar nodded toward Claire and Peter pushed himself off the wall. Claire passed by them, quickly, not making eye contact. Sylar took this a silent message to follow at a distance. Claire took a harsh left, ducking into a back alley.

A muscular man stood in front of a dark doorway, with a red symbol painted on the door. It resembled the sign of Specials. Claire walked up to the muscular man, not a pinch of self-doubt. The muscular man stepped quickly aside at the sight of her, slamming his hand on the spray-painted door. The door swung open and Claire strode into a underground club, that was shaking from the sounds of heavy bass.

Sylar and Peter hustled to keep up with Claire, but the muscular man stepped in their path. Sylar, itching for a fight, instantly engulfed his own hand into a fireball. Sylar narrowed his eyes and smirked. The man returned a smirk as his skin instantly turned into a steel plate. He looked like a human robot, his skin able to flex along with his muscles. Claire appeared back from the booming club and put her hand on the bouncer's shoulder. The bouncer instantly dropped his shield, begrudgingly. He looked down at Claire, with respect, but also fear. The human steel plate feared Claire.

Sylar grunted at the bouncer as he brushed past him. He could practically feel Peter's judging eyes on his back. They followed Claire down a dark hallway, lighted by black lighted lights, coming closer and closer to the main part of the club. Just before the opening to the main dance area of the club, Claire slipped off her dark jacket, revealing a golden, sparkling top. It resembled what her hair use to shine like. She handed off her jacket to a tiny girl, who appeared out of no where. Claire barely looked in her direction. The music almost shifted as she stepped into a crowded club, that, amazingly, had high ceilings. The theme style was similar to a 1920's theme meets techno. "No Church in the Wild" played powerfully through the club. The crowd was a mixture of dark characters, all wearing dark apparel. Color was rare in this controlled world, so Claire stood out. Heads turned towards her as she passed through the crowd towards a long, bar. The bar was lit with red neon lights. The lights were shaped like the same symbol on the door. Sylar and Peter followed her, taking in the sights of crowd partying around them. Even in the hardest times, humans still found ways to party.

Sylar observed an expressionless Claire wait at the bar for the bartender's attention. A young, tipsy, punky looking girl bumped harshly into Claire. The girl, as most drunks do, whipped around to give Claire a nasty attitude. Claire, cooly and slowly, turned to make eye contact with her. The girl, who had even lifted a fist to attack Claire with, stopped dead in her tracks. Sylar and Peter watched from a distance as the girl, twice the size of Claire, apologized profusely and quickly made her way away from Claire. The girl even exited the club, with her friends in tow. Claire didn't bat an eye to see where the girl went and turned her attention to the bartender, who quickly was handing over an envelope to her.

Sylar felt a burning in the bottom of his stomach. Claire had power. A power he tasted once, when the world feared him. When she feared him. He was now just a simple baddie, on a long list of known evils. Claire seemed to rule more than he knew.

Claire, after taking the envelope, headed to the back of the club, turning into a stone hallway, where the restrooms were located. Sylar and Peter turned into the hallway, finding Claire staring at a stonewall. She looked over her shoulder at them.

"This is my club, but also my main base of operations."

The way that Claire stated that it was her club sent a shiver through Sylar.

At this, the wall in front of her shifted, leading to a stairway to a lower level. The lower level had much more advanced technology than the club. The stairs were made of steel and the next door required a hand imprint to unlock the door. The three of them headed silently down the stairs and through the door, with Claire's handprint allowing them access.

The door opened to an open room filled with advanced computers and monitors. Technology that Sylar and Peter had not seen since the war started. To the left of the room was a glass window, which looked into a interrogation room. There must have been a two-way mirror within the room. Mohinder sat in a chair, unconscious and bloody. Logan, who was standing in front of the glass window, turned slowly toward Claire as she approached him. He merely glanced up at Sylar and Peter, an unreadable look on his face. Claire and Logan shared a few whispers, before separating. Logan disappeared into a back door.

Claire finally turned towards Sylar and Peter.

"This is my form of resistance. I built an underground empire, I own a multitude clubs, drug exchanges, brothels, and even orphanages. I am gathering an army, human and specials alike. My father is no longer my goal, even though he is key to my plans. I wanted to give you both a formal offering to join."

Claire stared cooly at them, awaiting a response. Sylar was skeptical, and looked back at Peter. Who seemed willing to be apart of a stronger resistance and was mulling over combining his forces with Claire's in his mind. Sylar was slowly figuring out if there was more than what Claire was explaining.

"That's it, all this secrecy? Just to finally come to us now?"

Claire stared coldly at Sylar.

"Yes."

A shiver vibrated up Sylar's back. He felt himself charge at her, before he knew what he was truly doing. He slammed her against the window of the interrogation room, shouting as he did so.

"You are lying!"

Claire didn't blink an eye, nor did her heart skip a beat. Sylar missed the fear he use to be able to instill in her.

"What's wrong with you, Claire? Is your body back to feeling numb?" Sylar attempted to press his hand on her skin, but saw that it had no affect. She looked down at his hand on her bare arm. There was disappointment behind her eyes.

"I guess my feeling is truly gone, since not even you can give it back to me." Sylar let go of her and stalked away. Peter looking confused as always, shifted, crossing his arms.

"What's your real plan? Don't tip toe around me, or I'll destroy this place. Piece by piece."

Claire laughed at Sylar's threat.

"I can't get much past you. I should have just brought you, Peter. I can get things past you, but you just have to attach yourself to Sylar."

Peter looked angry for the moment, but relaxed his tense shoulders. Claire continued to speak.

"I do plan to formulate an army...to obtain a weapon. A weapon, that I plan to activate. Wipe out human life on this useless planet. Mohinder built it, I need the location. I need to strap Bennet to that weapon, and allow this planet to start over. Without the human race, special or not-special, this needs to end."

"An army, willingly to commit mass destruction and suicide? You clearly are not giving out all the details to your army."

"Would you? I am doing this for the greater good. My top leaders know the ultimate plan, I don't lie to them. So can you give me one good reason to keep the human race alive?"

"You are wiping out the earth's living creatures, to just get rid of humans?"

"This weapon...is special." Claire smirked at the phrasing. "It will wipe out only humans, giving the rest of the planet's inhabitants a chance."

Sylar looked over Claire's composure. She was so sure of her decision. Her willingness to die and take everyone with her was written in her eyes. He realized he needed to let her know, that he knew why she could no longer feel.

"I know that your plan didn't work, Claire. You tried to take the cure, to no longer be here. To rid yourself of this planet. It didn't work, but it sent your ability into hyperdrive. You can no longer feel anything, even heavy emotions. You are a walking robot, and now you are talking like one. Willing to commit the destruction of the human race, like you were programmed to do so."

Claire registered what Sylar had thrown at her. His words stung with truth. Peter looked even more baffled, trying to compute what had just transpired between the three of them.

Claire nodded her head and looked over at Sylar. He seemed staunch in his defense against her.

"You are 100% correct. I did try to take the cure, not long after Hiro was killed. My guilt overwhelmed me. A lot rested on me. Deaths and suffering have been caused just by the mere existence of me. Over the years, this emptiness grew. I can only now think in logical terms, no longer emotionally driven. This what years of living with this...black has brought me too. It's all black."

Claire looked at the two of them, seeing sympthay growing in their eyes. She just couldn't register what sympthay meant anymore.

"Are you with me?"


End file.
